I'm in love with a monster
by Leonardo Leto
Summary: Diez años han pasado desde que Dennis obtuvo sus colmillos, y de esos diez, cinco ha estado sin contacto con Winnie. Ahora, faltando cinco días para su cumpleaños número dieciséis ambos se reencuentran en el hotel. Pero lo que Dennis no sabe es que ese muy planeado reencuentro tiene un trasfondo que pondrá en la cuerda floja la amistad de ambos.
1. Reencuentro

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S**

Sin nada más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo

* * *

 **I**

 **Reencuentro**

Había transcurrido diez años desde el día en que Dennis obtuvo sus colmillos de vampiro y actualmente era un joven de quince años cuyo cumpleaños número dieciséis estaba a tan solo cinco días de distancia. Ahora tenía un aspecto más acorde a su edad, era casi una copia perfecta de su padre: su cabello rojizo era aun más rizado y rebelde, tenía casi la misma estatura de Jonathan y sus ojos eran de ese mismo color azul que asemejaba al cielo, que con el pasar de los años y de la experiencia, emanaban madurez.

Se encontraba viviendo con sus padres en California por petición de Mavis, ya que ella pensaba que debía terminar la secundaria, acabar sus estudios humanos para que si alguna vez deseaba alejarse del mundo de los monstruos, tuviera alguna base en el mundo humano de la cual sostenerse. Por su lado, Jonathan no tenía inconveniente, aunque él sabía que su hijo ansiaba con toda su alma volver al hotel.

En cuanto a lo académico Dennis era destacado, podría deberse a que sus poderes de vampiro lo ayudaban en muchos (si no es que en todos) de los casos. ¿Una prueba de resistencia? Superada con una de las notas más altas. ¿Algún examen de cualquier asignatura? No había problemas, Dennis tenía la capacidad de memorizar algo con una enorme rapidez y en caso de no haber podido, su visión de vampiro lo ayudaba. Eso lo ayudó a completar su camino académico más rápido, se encontraba en quinto curso, ya tenía un pie afuera de la institución; él era el único con quince años en un salón donde todos tenían diecisiete o más.

Dennis se encontraba en su escuela sentado en su lugar estratégicamente elegido: ni tan cerca, pero ni tan lejos de la ventana. Aunque él podía tolerar la luz solar sin sufrir consecuencias, no le gustaba estar lejos de la misma, porque en momentos de ocio se dedicaba a observar a través del vidrio. Era el último día de clases, ese día darían las calificaciones y anunciarían la fecha de la graduación con su respectiva celebración. Eso no causaba nada en el joven vampiro, no le interesaba si había fiesta o no, lo único que quería era terminar la secundaria para irse a vivir de una vez por todas a Transilvania. Quería ver de nuevo a su abuelo, a sus tíos Frank, Murray, Griffin y Wayne, a su bisabuelo, pero sobre todo quería volver a ver a su mejor amiga, Winnie.

Al pensar en ella se alegraba, pero a la vez se entristecía. Se ponía triste porque no la veía desde hace mucho tiempo, la última vez fue en su décimo cumpleaños, ese día jugaron e hicieron de las suyas por todo el hotel, mas de ahí en adelante no la volvió a ver. El motivo, Wayne tuvo que mudarse lejos por una nueva oferta de trabajo ya que pagar la escuela de obediencia de trescientos hijos no era nada económico para la pareja, y Dennis los entendía.

En su décima Navidad fue al hotel para celebrarla con sus familiares monstruos, sin embargo, se sorprendió al no ver a los Werewolf. Al preguntarle a su abuelo sobre su paradero, este le respondió que ellos no vendrían, cosa que lo entristeció. Pensó que las siguientes festividades ellos…, o mejor dicho, ella, estaría, pero no fue así. Su decimoprimera Navidad y cumpleaños, nada. Decimosegunda, nada. Decimotercera, nada. Y así hasta la actualidad.

No obstante algo que lo alegraba enormemente era que no perdió comunicación con ella, se mantenían en contactos a través de cartas. ¿Por qué no por teléfono? A Dennis le parecía que las cartas plasmaban mejor sus emociones, y por su lado Winnie no tenía problemas.

Estaba en su asiento escribiéndole una carta a la chica lobo, totalmente inmerso en la misma. Hacía tres días le había enviado una diciéndole sobre que celebrarían su cumpleaños número dieciséis en el hotel y quería que ella estuviera presente, no le importaba cómo, pero la quería allí, incluso le pagaría el viaje si tuviera que ser necesario.

En este manuscrito plasmaba todo lo que esperaba: escribía sobre su pronta graduación, sus ganas de volver al hotel, pero sobre todo sus ganas de volver a verla; lo hacía con una sonrisa retrospectiva en su rostro. Mientras lo hacía, su mejor amiga (humana) arrastró la silla a su lado y le colocó un brazo sobre el cuello en tono juguetón.

—¿Qué haces Dennis? —quiso saber.

—Escribiendo.

La joven quitó su brazo de él y miró la carta con curiosidad. Clarisse era de tez morena, color chocolate claro, tenía una larga melena castaña rizada que le caía de tal manera que le cubría uno de sus dos ojos color marrón claro. Dio un suspiro derrotado y le mostró el escrito, el muy bien sabía que si ella quería saber algo nada se le interpondría.

Clarisse tomó la carta y la leyó a una rápida velocidad, al terminarla vio con unos ojos pícaros al joven vampiro.

—¿Tanto la quieres? —preguntó con una sonrisa sugerente.

Dennis sonrió sin que le afectara la pregunta.

—Claro que sí Clarisse —dijo mientras estiraba su brazo para tomar la carta—, ella es mi mejor amiga.

Clarisse alzó la carta, alejándola de su alcance, y con la otra mano se tocaba el pecho haciéndose la ofendida.

—Creí que yo era tu mejor amiga —dijo haciendo un puchero.

Dennis rodó los ojos, divertido. Aunque ella fuera su mejor amiga, aún no le contaba sobre su otra vida. Ella le había hecho anteriormente preguntas sobre sus colmillos, a las cuales respondía con que eran «herencia de familia.»

Y de hecho, no mentía; lo eran.

—Y lo eres —aseguró—, pero ella es diferente.

Se estiró un poco más intentando agarrar la carta, pero Clarisse se echaba para atrás con cada intento. Dennis la miró algo fastidiado por el juego, cosa que ella pasó por alto, aún tenía esa sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Cuando Clarisse consideró que ya había fastidiado lo suficiente a Dennis procedió a darle la carta, pero se la arrebataron de la mano. Dennis vio sorprendido y a la vez asustado al sujeto que se la quitó, era nada más que Rubén, el más creído de la escuela, estaba como siempre, con un suéter color vino que contrastaba con su piel clara y su cabello negro tenía mínimo cinco kilos de fijador; poseía un brillo ridículo y ni el viento lo podía mover.

—¿Dedicándole cartas a Clarisse? —se burló.

Tanto Dennis como Clarisse fruncieron el ceño, molestos.

—No es para mí Rubén —respondió con lentitud, eligiendo bien las palabras—, y devuélvela. —Dio un salto hacia el joven en un intento de quitarle la carta.

Rubén estiró su mano lo más alto que su cuerpo le permitía y debido a que él era de más estatura que Clarisse, ella no llegaba a alcanzarla. Mientras con una mano evitaba que ella se acercara mucho, iba leyendo en voz alta.

—«Pronto me graduaré… —Ignoró la mayor parte del escrito y se concentró en lo que más vergüenza daría—. Iré al hotel después de que hable con mis padres sobre quedarme un tiempo allá… Quiero verte pronto, Winnie»

Después de leer eso en voz alta, Rubén empezó lanzar carcajadas estridentes. Por su lado, Dennis estaba con su ceño fruncido, sin expresar ninguna otra emoción, pero en su interior la pena, la vergüenza y la ira estaban al máximo.

—¿Quién te crees para leer eso en voz alta? —espetó Clarisse—. Son cosas privadas de Dennis.

Dennis la llamó y le hizo un ademán para que se sentara y le restara importancia a lo sucedido. Ella, que conocía el carácter de su amigo, solo asintió, él no era alguien conflictivo, al contrario, Dennis era muy bondadoso con los que le demostraran su confianza.

Restándole importancia al asunto, se puso a leer un libro, esperando que Rubén, al ver que no le afectó, dejara el tema de lado y se fuera. Eso hacía siempre y funcionaba. ¿Por qué hoy sería distinto? Comenzó a leer, el libro era una novela de monstruos: _Drácula_ de Bram Stocker, llevaba tiempo leyéndola y encontraba curioso e incluso cómico lo que algunos humanos escribieron sobre su abuelo, aunque no negaría que la novela era muy interesante. Ignorando olímpicamente las burlas y carcajadas de Rubén se sumergió en el mundo de la lectura, lo que duró muy poco porque una frase que salió de los labios del joven hizo que la sangre le hirviera.

—¿Winnie? ¿Quién tiene un nombre tan ridículo?

Uh… Esa frase fue el detonante de la ira de Dennis. ¿Quién era él para opinar eso sobre Winnie? Cerró su libro con sumo cuidado y lo dejó sobre la mesa, se levantó y miró con furia a Rubén.

Clarisse estaba en su puesto viendo incrédula la expresión de Dennis. ¿Acaso Rubén dijo algo que lo ofendiera? Vio como Dennis se levantó y dio un gran suspiro. Lo siguiente que observó fue a Rubén contra la pared mientras Dennis lo sujetaba por el cuello ¿pero en qué momento?

Dennis tenía sujeto del cuello a Rubén y lo tenía contra la pared. Los ojos del sujeto irradiaban miedo y pavor, mientras los de Dennis, ira.

—Que sea la primera y última vez —susurró con un tono amenazante, sin lugar a réplicas— que dices algo malo sobre Winnie. ¿Entendido?

Rubén asintió con nerviosismo sin apartar la vista de sus ojos, que comenzaron a tomar una tonalidad rojiza.

Dennis lo soltó y se agachó a recoger la carta, con mucho cuidado la dobló y la guardó en su bolsillo, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su asiento. En el camino vio a una sorprendida Clarisse que lo miraba con la boca abierta, sin poder creer lo que acaba de pasar. Y los susurros de los demás compañeros no se hicieron esperar.

—¿Lo viste?...

—…en un instante lo empujó contra la pared…

—… parecía que volaba.

Tomó su bolso y su libro y se retiró del lugar. Recorrió el pasillo hacia la salida, pero un gritó de Clarisse lo detuvo.

—¡Dennis, ¿qué fue eso?!

Él ladeó la cara, mirándola seriamente, sin emitir palabra, sin expresar algo. Después de unos segundos, le respondió:

—Es algo difícil de explicar. Te agradecería que le digas a Rita que mande el boletín de calificaciones en una carta a mi casa. —Sonrió con pesadez—. Nos vemos después.

Se dio media vuelta y siguió su recorrido hacia la salida.

Estaba rumbo a su casa y muchas preguntas retumbaban en su mente.

¿Fue correcto? ¿Debía decirle a Clarisse que él es un vampiro?

Sobre lo de decirle a su amiga sobre su identidad tenía sus dudas, ¿pero dudar que lo que hizo fue correcto? ¡Claro que lo fue! Rubén se atrevió a hablar mal de Winnie. Por el lado de las calificaciones no se preocupó, Clarisse de seguro le avisaba a Rita, la secretaria de la institución, que se las enviara a su casa.

Serenó su mente y apresuró el paso.

Al llegar a su hogar lo primero que revisó fue el buzón de la entrada, en una esperanza de que hubiera alguna carta de Winnie, y al abrirlo… nada. Suspiró e ingreso al domicilio.

Abrió la puerta, entró y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algún aperitivo. Esa era una de las cosas que le intrigaban, los vampiros no tenían la necesidad de comer alimentos, con _Splendangre_ podían subsistir, pero aún así comían alimentos sólidos para no sentirse excluidos de los demás monstruos. Su madre era un claro ejemplo, pero él debía comer como un humano normal, y no podía vivir a punta de ese suplemento sanguíneo, y aunque pudiera, no lo haría, sabía horrible.

Al salir de la cocina con un emparedado en su mano vio a su madre sentada en el sillón de la sala leyendo un libro. Mavis lo saludo con una sonrisa que él respondió con cariño.

—Llegas temprano cariño.

—Salí antes, mamá —mintió, quiso evitarse un posible regaño por lo sucedido.

Mavis asintió sonriente y volvió a posar su vista en las páginas del libro.

Dennis se dirigió hacia su habitación, comenzó a subir las escaleras, pero Mavis le habló.

—Dennis, recogí el correo de hoy, si quieres lo revisas —informó sin quitar la vista del libro.

Se le iluminaron los ojos al oír aquello, se fue hacia la mesa y tomó las cartas que estaban ahí. Con una sonrisa y a una rápida velocidad se dirigió a su habitación. Entró a ella y lanzó su bolso al suelo mientras veía la correspondencia.

Factura, factura, aviso, reunión pendiente, invitación a un _baby shower_ , factura, cheque y la lista seguía, eran aproximadamente unas quince o veinte cartas. Empezó a desilusionarse, sin embargo, la última carta era la que estaba esperando: un sobre rosa y con una huella de una pata. La abrió y se recostó en su cama para leerla.

 _Hola, Dennis._

 _Me alegró mucho tu carta, enserio, aprecio mucho que quieras que esté presente en tu cumpleaños. Después de rogarle, suplicarle y negociar con papá, podré ir al hotel, me pagarán el viaje de ida, y veré cómo me resuelvo con el de vuelta._

 _Iré discretamente, porque si alguno de mis hermanos se entera, el caos no sería normal. Partiré hoy mismo y me tomará tres días llegar, espero que termines la escuela humana rápido para volver a vernos._

 _¡Cinco años! ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Me pregunto cómo estarás ahora? Tengo muchas ganas de verte._

 _Winnie._

 _P.D. ¿Acaso era en serio lo de pagarme el viaje? ¿Tanto te importo? ¡Nos vemos en el hotel, mi Zing!_

Dennis sonrió mientras doblaba la carta y la guardaba en un cajón.

Ahí fue cuando cayó en cuenta. ¡Tres días! Abrió el cajón y miró la fecha de envío de la carta; y fue exactamente hace tres días, ¡ella debería estar llegando al hotel! Debía ir a verla, dio un respingo desde su cama y se miró en el espejo, la ropa no importaba mucho, ¿debía llevar equipaje? No; su habitación en el hotel tenía muchos conjuntos, ya resolvería, ahora lo importante era llegar allá. Vio el reloj y eran las 3:25 pm, muy tarde para tomar un avión, de seguro los boletos ya estaban vendidos… Un momento… ¡Él era un vampiro! Podía ir volando a Transilvania, si su madre lo hizo una vez, ¿por qué él no?

Bajó saltando de dos en dos las escaleras y se dispuso a salir; pero su madre lo interrumpió.

—¿Adónde vas tan apurado? —indagó, sonriendo.

Dennis le hizo un breve resumen de la carta, e incluyó sus calificaciones para poder convencerla.

Mavis estuvo algo dudosa en dejarlo ir, aunque terminó accediendo, con un abrazo y un beso en la frente se despidió de su hijo. Vio como se transformó en murciélago y salió como alma que lleva el diablo, pero alcanzó a decirle algo:

—Me saludas a Winnie.

* * *

Dennis surcaba el cielo a gran velocidad, según lo que había oído de su madre, un vuelo le llevaría unas cuatro a cinco horas. Se preparó mentalmente para semejante viaje y acelero el vuelo.

Transcurrido el viaje se encontraba a pocos kilómetros del hotel, muy cansado, pero todo ese esfuerzo valdría la pena. Luego de volar otros treinta minutos, por fin, arribó al hotel, el primero en recibirlo fue su abuelo.

—¡Denisovich! —exclamó Drácula, sorprendido—. ¿Y eso que te _aparreciste porr_ aquí?

Dennis se convirtió en humano, se apoyó de la pared con una mano mientras con la otra se agarraba el pecho del cansancio.

—Larga… historia…después… te cuento… —jadeó.

Drácula esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa mientras ataba los cabos, que de por sí, no eran muy difíciles.

—Es _porr_ Winnie, ¿ _cierrto_? —inquirió—. Wanda me dijo que ella _vendrría parra_ tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

Dennis asintió, aun jadeando.

—Aun no ha llegado, yo te aviso cuando lo haga —afirmó Drácula.

Eso alegró a Dennis, la ausencia de la lobuna le daría tiempo de estar presentable, no podía recibirla así bañado en sudor. Entró al lavabo y se dio una muy merecida ducha.

Al salir se vistió con un conjunto muy característico de él. Su camisa amarilla con mangas verdes y en el pecho el número quince, y unos bermudas color marrón. Dio una mirada rápida a su cabello, pero no intentó arreglarlo, ya sabía que sería caso perdido.

Bajó al vestíbulo del hotel a esperar a Winnie. Drácula lo estaba esperando ahí, y como ella aún no aparecía, se dispuso a hablar con su abuelo. Le contó muchas de las cosas que había hecho y lo que había vivido con su amiga Clarisse, tocó el tema de la pelea que tuvo ese mismo día, pensó que se ganaría un regaño de Drácula, pero fue todo lo contrario. Su abuelo estalló en carcajadas.

—Le diste su _merrecido_ —rió.

Dennis nunca hubiera pensado que esa sería la reacción de su abuelo, agradeció que entendiera y de improvisto le dio un abrazo.

—Gracias, _papádrac_.

Drácula se sorprendió y conmovió, hacía muchos años que no lo llamaba de esa manera, correspondió el abrazo y le sonrió. Después de un momento se separó viendo hacia la puerta giratoria.

— _Crreo_ que _deberrías irr_ a _saludarr_ —sugirió, señalando la puerta.

Dennis no captó el mensaje, se dio media vuelta y ahí la vio. No habían hecho contacto visual, pero la reconoció perfectamente, como si algo en él se lo dijera. Ahí estaba Winnie en la entrada, con una pequeña maleta, tenía su típico vestido rosa con una calavera estampada, pero esta vez con un cinturón negro de cuero en su cintura, al cuello llevaba un collar, y ahora no tenía una, sino tres perforaciones en cada oreja.

Winnie al llegar dejó su maleta en el suelo y pasó la vista por el lugar, no tardó mucho tiempo hasta que lo vio.

Ambos se veían perplejos sin hacer o decir nada, estaban a cuatro o cinco metros de distancia, hasta que en sus ojos brilló un pequeño destello rosa.

Ambos salieron a correr hacia el otro con notoria felicidad y se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

—No sabes cuánto te he extrañado —dijeron ambos al unísono, sin soltarse del abrazo.


	2. Sorpresas

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S**

Sin nada más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo

* * *

 **II**

 **Sorpresas**

Ambos añoraban ese abrazo desde hace mucho tiempo, estaba cargado de emociones, sentimientos y anhelos.

Drácula observaba desde atrás con mucha nostalgia, esa escena le recordaba cuando estaba así con Martha; esbozó una sonrisa tenue en recuerdo de su amada y se retiró del lugar.

Ambos se separaron sin apartar la mirada del otro. La primera en hablar fue Winnie.

—Después de tanto tiempo —dijo sonriendo, mostrando sus afilados incisivos—. Has cambiado mucho, eres igual a Jonathan.

—¿Yo he cambiado? —repuso en bromista—. ¡Solo mírate! —Le dio una vuelta tomándola de la pata—. Estás bellísima.

Winnie bajó su rostro avergonzada, mientras que Dennis se sonrojó por lo que dijo. ¿Ella es su mejor amiga? Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía así?

Decidieron salir un rato y hablar, dejando de lado la incómoda situación de hace un momento. Caminaron por el bosque cercano al hotel, recorrido que se le hizo muy conocido a Winnie, si no mal recordaba ese era el sendero por el cual se encontraba su escondite: la casita sobre el árbol. Hablaban de todo, de absolutamente todo, su estancia en sus nuevos hogares, su estadía en las distintas escuelas, Winnie le contaba que ella era la mejor de los trescientos, mientras sus hermanos aprobaban a duras penas, ella lo hacía de gran manera.

En cambio, Dennis le contaba sobre cómo era vivir en California, la mayoría de las veces no ocurría algo interesante para él, la escuela no le parecía entretenida, solo era algo que debía terminar si quería vivir en el hotel, o en su defecto, en las cercanías del mismo.

Continuaron hablando, contándose anécdotas, y luego de un rato llegaron al lugar. Winnie sonrió y abrazó a Dennis por traerla de nuevo a este lugar que tenía tantos recuerdos y momentos de los dos.

Al momento de entrar se les hizo un poco difícil ya que sus cuerpos no se ajustaban a la pequeña entrada. Winnie entró con dificultad, en cambio, Dennis se transformó en murciélago y pasó con tranquilidad.

Una vez dentro, el espacio era amplio, Dennis se convirtió en humano y se recostó contra una de las paredes, y Winnie miraba todo muy ansiosa.

—¿Acaso lo has limpiado? —indagó.

Dennis esbozó una sonrisa y desvió la mirada, sonrojado de la vergüenza. Se rascó la parte trasera de la nuca mientras respondía.

—Sí…, lo hago desde los doce, siempre que me sentía solo venía aquí a leer. Este lugar significa mucho para mí.

Winnie sonrió ante su respuesta y en un descuido se le lanzó encima, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Dennis correspondió el gesto algo sonrojado, pero se sorprendió más cuando ella levantó su cabeza y accidentalmente rozaron sus narices, cosa que hizo que ambos se separaran apenados. Dennis sentía como la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas.

El tiempo transcurrió en un parpadeo, y ahora debían volver al hotel. En el trayecto de regreso tuvieron una carrera típica de ambos. Winnie tenía claramente la ventaja, pero Dennis se transformó en murciélago y pudo alcanzarla; en los últimos metros ambos iban parejos, aunque él redujo la velocidad para dejarla ganar.

—¡Gané! —celebró Winnie.

Dennis llegó y se convirtió de nuevo en humano, miró los ojos azules de ella y esbozó una sonrisa alegre.

—Eso veo… —Suspiró—. ¿Sabes?, quisiera hacer esto mismo en California —dijo melancólico. De improvisto sonrió por una idea que le llegó—. ¡Winnie, vamos a California!

La mujer loba ladeó la cabeza, confundida por la proposición del joven vampiro.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió.

Dennis la tomó de las patas mientras la miraba con una sonrisa.

—Vayamos a California hasta que sea mi cumpleaños. Quiero mostrarte muchas cosas. Quiero —añadió emocionado— que veas cómo es el mundo humano.

—Pero… ¿dónde me voy a quedar?

—En mi casa, ¿dónde más? —respondió juguetón—. Anda vamos, si salimos ahora podremos llegar en la mañana —agregó, llevándola hacia el hotel.

Winnie estaba indecisa, pero aún así ingresó al hotel. Dennis estaba eufórico por llevarla a California, tenía muchas cosas que mostrarle, experiencias que quería que ella viviera. Al entrar notó que la maleta de ella seguía en el vestíbulo, se fue hacia la misma y la tomó con su mano libre, para a gran velocidad dirigirse a su habitación.

Al llegar a su cuarto, abrió la puerta y cruzó el umbral. Lanzó la maleta de Winnie en su cama. Ella se soltó y le dijo que la esperara mientras se iba a cambiar, después de todo, no podía irse con un vestido. Se llevó su maleta y entró al baño para cambiarse.

Dennis aprovechó que ella no estaba para cambiarse también, se cambió los bermudas que tenía por unos jeans, se quitó su camisa y la lanzó por ahí mientras buscaba otra que ponerse.

Winnie salió del baño con un nuevo conjunto, sintió como se le calentaban las mejillas al ver a Dennis con el torso al aire.

—Dennis…

El nombrado se volteó con una camiseta en su mano y se quedó anonadado al ver a la loba. Llevaba una de sus características camisas rosas con una calavera negra estampada, un jean negro con el cinturón negro de lado. En una oreja llevaba sus tres perforaciones, pero en la otra estas estaban unidas con una fina cadena. Se quedó totalmente quieto, le pareció muy linda.

Dennis notó el leve sonrojo en ella y se dio cuenta de que estaba sin camisa, rápidamente se colocó la que llevaba en la mano: una negra con un quince estampado en color blanco. Se disculpó y salieron de la habitación.

Bajaron corriendo las escaleras rumbo a la puerta; Drácula, quien los vio, les preguntó.

—¿Y esa _prrisa_?

Dennis se detuvo y le hizo una rápida explicación a su abuelo, el cual comprendió. Los despidió a ambos con un abrazo.

—Denisovich _rrecuerrda_ que en seis días es tu fiesta.

Dennis asintió y salió del hotel, se confundió al principio, su fiesta no iba a ser en seis días, iba a ser en cinco; pero luego lo recordó, el cambio horario. Al estar en otro continente el día aún no cambiaba, mientras aquí faltaban seis días, en California faltaban cinco. Sin darle más importancia al asunto se transformó en murciélago y salió volando junto a Winnie, a quien llevaba sujetada de la camisa.

* * *

En el camino notó que Winnie tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba tensa. ¿Tendría miedo a volar?

—Winnie, no tengas miedo —dijo, maravillándose por la vista—. Mira, esto es fantástico.

—¡No! —chilló ella con los ojos cerrados.

—Vamos —rogó—, hazlo por mí.

Winnie no pudo resistirse, muy lentamente abrió los ojos, quedando maravillada por el increíble paisaje. El océano azul abarcaba con tenebrosa e prepotente fuerza, ejerciendo una vista maravillosa, era como ver lapislázuli en todo el horizonte; y a lo lejos se podía divisar un pequeño punto que podría ser tierra. Estiró una de sus patas en un intento de tocar una nube, pero la sensación al hacerlo fue extraña, era suave y a la vez se sentía como tocar agua.

Dennis hizo un movimiento hacia una nube, atravesándola. Ocasionando que de alguna manera la misma se arrejuntara en la cabeza de Winnie.

Ambos rieron divertidos por el momento.

* * *

Después de otras cinco horas de viaje llegaron a California, algo que le sorprendió Dennis al llegar a su vecindario fue que llegaron en la madrugada y no en la mañana como él había creído. Pero bueno, ¿qué más da? Lo importante es que llegaron.

Entraron al domicilio con cuidado de no despertar a los vecinos, encontrándose con una sorprendida Mavis, la cual no esperaba que ellos fueran a llegar. Se dirigió hacia ellos y les dio un abrazo a ambos, para luego preguntarles el motivo de su aparición.

—¿No ibas a ir a quedarte en el hotel hasta la fiesta?

Dennis asintió y le dio un breve resumen de lo que decidió. Mavis esbozó una sonrisa retrospectiva al recordar cuando Jonathan también la trajo, aunque fue con un engaño, pero igualmente la trajo.

El vampiro llevó a Winnie tomada de la pata hasta su habitación, vio el reloj y eran las 5:27 am, aún faltaba para que fuera de día. Tendió una de sus sabanas en el suelo y se tumbó en ella.

Winnie lo miró confundida.

—¿Vas a dormir en el suelo? —indagó.

—Sí —sonrió—, no puedo permitir que tu duermas en el suelo, por eso te dejo la cama. Además, eres mi invitada. ¿Qué clase de anfitrión sería si no te la cediera?

Winnie asintió y se acostó, mirando al techo, pero por alguna razón no podía concebir el sueño, ella sabía que estaba cansada, ¿entonces por qué? Se movió quedando de medio lado mirando a Dennis.

—Dennis… —llamó.

No obtuvo respuesta, él estaba dormido.

—Dennis —llamó de nuevo, esta vez tocándole el hombro.

El joven vampiro abrió los ojos aletargado y la miró.

—¿Qué sucede, Winnie? —quiso saber, tallándose un ojo.

—No puedo dormir —susurró—. ¿Puedes dormir conmigo?

Dennis, quien no había procesado completamente la oración, aceptó. Se levantó del suelo y se acostó en su reconfortante cama. Winnie, como quien no quiere la cosa, se acurrucó en el pecho de él. De manera instintiva Dennis pasó un brazo sobre ella, acercándola más a él. Y por fin, ambos conciliaron el sueño.

Mavis, por su parte, estaba leyendo las últimas partes de su libro, se había vuelto una gran lectora desde que decidieron vivir en California, y más ahora que Jonathan estaba en un viaje de negocios. La pequeña empresa en la que ahora trabajaba, lo había mandado a España a resolver unos asuntos referentes al aumento de ingresos de la misma.

Ella lo extrañaba, sí, pero en la casa rondaba una calma muy cómoda para una lectora como ella, y la beneficiaba el ser vampira, ya que si un libro se tornaba interesante, podía leerlo completo sin que el sueño la derrotase.

Estaba inmersa en su libro, pero la luz del prominente sol empezaba a atravesar las ventanas, cosa que la extrañó, ¿acaso no eran las 5:30 de la mañana? Miró el reloj de la pared y vio que eran casi las diez. ¿Tanto tiempo pasó leyendo?

Se dispuso a subir y despertar tanto a su hijo como a Winnie. Tocó con suavidad la puerta de la habitación, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Con delicadeza giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió. La escena que observó la enterneció: Dennis dormía junto a Winnie, abrazándola protectoramente.

Con cuidado se acercó a ellos y movió un poco a su hijo para despertarlo.

—Dennis, cariño —susurró—; hora de levantarse.

Él abrió los ojos, adormilado, y trató de levantarse, mas no pudo, algo tenía atrapado su brazo. Bajó la vista y vio a Winnie acurrucada junto a él. Ahí fue cuando le llegó a la mente la conversación que tuvieron. Miró a su madre y dio un respingo de la cama. Mavis lo miró divertida.

—Mamá… este… yo —balbuceó, tratando de explicarse.

—No te preocupes —lo calmó—, baja en un rato para desayunar. —Sonrió y se retiró.

Mavis salió de la recamara dejando a Dennis y Winnie en ella. El vampiro la meció suavemente para despertarla y, cuando al fin lo logró, se dirigió hacia uno de los estantes, abrió un cajón y sacó un cepillo de dientes nuevo, abrió el empaque y se lo entregó a Winnie. Ella lo tomó, soñolienta, y se levantó.

—Buenos días, mi zing —saludó.

—Buenos días, Winnie.

Ambos se dirigieron al baño y se cepillaron juntos. A Dennis no le incomodaba la presencia de Winnie, al contrario, lo hacía sentirse completo.

Después de lavarse los dientes y despertarse, bajaron a la sala y se dirigieron a la cocina, se sentaron en la mesa y esperaron el desayuno. Mavis les sirvió unos panqueques; cinco a Dennis y ocho a Winnie. Su madre se despidió y se fue nuevamente a su sofá a seguir con su lectura.

Dennis comía de manera educada, Winnie, sin embargo, de un solo bocado, se comió seis de los ocho panqueques, cosa que lo impresionó. Winnie se comió los dos restantes, pero la miel que estaba en ellos manchó un poco su camisa rosa. Ella bajó las orejas al ver la mancha mientras que Dennis se paró, la tomó de la pata y la llevó al cuarto de lavado para limpiarla.

Le estaba empezando a gustar llevarla tomada de la pata a todos lados.

Luego de un rato pudo quitar la mancha, pero le quedó la camisa húmeda por el agua del paño húmedo con el que la limpio. En eso escuchó el timbre, oyó a su madre saludando a alguien con cariño, y por un momento Dennis pensó que su padre había vuelto de su viaje. Terminó de limpiar la humedad de la camisa de Winnie y se fue a la sala, siendo seguido por ella. Pasaron por la cocina y escuchó a su madre hablando con alguien, con cada paso que daba, más clara escuchaba la voz del visitante, sonaba algo aguda, por lo que debía ser una mujer. Y por la manera en que su madre hablaba con confianza debía de ser alguien conocido. ¿La tía Eunice? ¿La tía Wanda? ¿Cleopatra?

Llegó al umbral de la entrada de la cocina, ahora solo debía girar y podría ver quién era.

—¿Quién es la… visita?

Dennis se quedó helado, era nada más y nada menos que su mejor amiga humana, Clarisse. La morena lo vio y lo saludó con una sonrisa; sonrisa que se le borró en un suspiro al ver a la chica lobo.

Winnie, quien lo estaba siguiendo mientras se abría paso por la cocina, lo vio girar en la entrada y se quedó quieto, cuando lo alcanzó se puso junto a él y lo tomó de la mano.

—¿Quién es ella, mi zing? —indagó, inocente.

Dennis pasaba la vista, nervioso, de Clarisse a Winnie y viceversa, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora en un intento de idear alguna excusa que decir, sin que nada le llegase. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Clarisse a la verdad? Que venga tu mejor amigo y te diga «Lo que pasa es que soy un hibrido de vampiro y humano, y ella es Winnie, la chica de las cartas, una mujer lobo», no era precisamente un caramelito fácil de digerir. Estaba vacío de ideas, con solo una frase resonando en su mente.

«¿Por qué a mí?»


	3. Sensaciones

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **SirDaniSkywatcher304** : gracias por tu review. Me alegra que opines eso, espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Batistarr:** gracias por tu review. En algún capítulo pondré algo de Jonny x Mavis. Gracias por leer.

 **Liz:** gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Daniel Toledo:** gracias por tu review. Realmente muchas gracias, espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo

* * *

 **III**

 **Sensaciones**

Dennis estaba con una sonrisa nerviosa en todo el rostro sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. Pasaba la vista de la loba a la morena una y otra vez, a una velocidad que parecía un partido de ping pon profesional. Veía la expresión de Clarisse y era una que no supo interpretar; ¿Miedo? ¿Horror? ¿Impresión? Quizá era una mezcla de todas esas y otras más.

Y todo empeoró cuando Winnie se colocó a su lado y le tomó la mano. Clarisse empezó a levantar muy lento su dedo índice, señalándola. ¿Ahora qué se supone que debería decir? Miró de reojo a su madre para que le echara una mano, pero ella se desligó del asunto haciendo como si leyera. ¡Perfecto! Ahora sin apoyo. Se arrepentía de ser un vampiro inmortal, porque en ese preciso momento quería morirse.

— _Clarisse_ … —dijo, alargando el nombre.

Ella ni siquiera lo miró, tenía la vista fija en Winnie.

—Wow —gritó eufórica—. ¡Ese disfraz está increíble!

Dennis pudo sentir el alma le abandonó su cuerpo al oír eso. ¡Clarisse creyó que Winnie llevaba puesto un disfraz!; no se partió de risa porque quería ver hasta donde llegaba, quizás, solo quizás, ella misma se inventaba algo. Oyó que su madre soltó una leve risilla la cual ocultó con el libro.

—¿Cómo supiste que el baile de graduación lo harían con disfraces? —preguntó emocionada.

¡Espera, ¿qué?! Oh, por la noche, la suerte estaba sonriéndole descaradamente salvándolo de ese apuro.

«No digas nada, Winnie —pensó—, no digas nada, por lo que más quieras ¡No digas nada!»

Pero el destino tiene maneras retorcidas de divertirse.

—Esto no es un disfraz —aclaró—, soy una mujer lobo de verdad. —Sonrió, mostrando sus afilados incisivos.

La temblorosa sonrisa Dennis pasó a una línea larga a una velocidad que rivalizaba con la de una tortuga, fue un espectáculo digno de ver. De improvisto jaló a la loba y se la llevó a la cocina, dejándole a su madre el problema de Clarisse.

Una vez en la cocina, Dennis colocó ambas manos sobre la mesa y empezó a respirar sonoramente, debía calmarse. ¿Qué sería lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Humillación? ¿Aislamiento social?

«Ya, Dennis —pensó—, cálmate…, respira.»

—¿Por qué dijiste que eras una mujer lobo? —le preguntó a Winnie, con una pizca de rabia en su voz.

—¿Acaso es mentira?

Dennis no respondió, se frotó las sienes para no terminar diciendo algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir.

—Acaso… —Pareció dudar en preguntarlo, pero lo hizo de todos modos— ¿Acaso te avergüenzas de mí? —quiso saber Winnie, desviando la mirada y bajando las orejas.

Dennis notó la expresión de la loba y trató de disculparse.

—Winnie, no… no es eso.

—No, no te preocupes, Dennis —cortó, triste—, solo diré que esto es un disfraz y asunto resuelto.

Dennis sin pensarlo abrazó a la loba.

—Lo siento, Winnie —suspiró, estrechándola en sus brazos, su pelaje era muy suave—, es solo qué ella es mi mejor amiga y no quiero que se aleje de mí.

Winnie se sorprendió por el repentino abrazo, pero no lo rechazó, al contrario, lo correspondió. Pasó sus brazos por la cintura del vampiro y apoyó su cabeza su hombro, y con una leve risilla, replicó:

—Creí que yo era tu mejor amiga.

Él sonrió ante la respuesta, se separó y la tomó por el mentón, y mirándola a los ojos le dijo.

—Eres más que eso —sonrió.

Un momento… ¿Que acababa de decir? Ambos se ruborizaron, desviaron la mirada y volvieron al tema principal. Dennis la tomó de la pata y se fueron a la sala.

—Hora de presentarte como es debido —le dijo a la loba. Ella asintió con una leve sonrisa mientras la llevaba a la sala.

Cada paso que Dennis daba estaba o lleno de confianza, o lleno de indecisión, incluso podía jurar escuchar una tenue marcha fúnebre a sus espaldas. Se dio una bofetada mental para dejar toda la preocupación atrás, después de todo, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

Al estar de nuevo frente a frente con Clarisse, respiró profundo dispuesto a contarle todo. Sintió como Winnie entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos, en un intento de darle confianza; la vio y esbozó una sonrisa que le reconfortó.

Mavis miraba de reojo como Dennis y Winnie se sonrieron, causándole mucha ternura. Quizá ellos ya…

—Clarisse, te presento a Winnie —dijo Dennis, con la voz algo temblorosa.

La morena saludó alegre, sin saber nada de lo que sucedía.

—Me gustó mucho tu disfraz, ¿acaso eres la cita de Dennis para el baile?

Eso ocasionó un leve rubor en ambos. Dennis notó que Winnie no dijo nada, pero su agarre se apretó un poco, indicándole que continuara. Dennis carraspeó un poco y habló.

—Clarisse, este… eso no es un disfraz —titubeó. Apretó un poco la pata de Winnie, indicándole que le demostrara de alguna manera su punto.

Por suerte ella lo entendió y le mostró sus garras, a la vez que sonreía dejando ver sus afilados incisivos, si es no la convencía, no sabía qué lo haría. Dennis vio que la expresión alegre de Clarisse pasó a una de confusión, luego a una de incredulidad, para terminar en el terror. Ocurrió tan rápido que apenas pudo notarlas.

—Por favor no grites —rogó, intuyendo la posible reacción de Clarisse.

Vio como ella suprimió el grito que estaba por dar y trató de calmarse. Cuando por fin vio que se relajó, se sentó frente de ella, con Winnie a su lado, sin soltarla.

Poco a poco le fue explicando sobre él y todo lo referente a los monstruos, a lo que ella escuchaba atenta y sin interrumpir. Eso le pareció extraño, llevaba tiempo conociéndola y sabía que no era de las que prestaba atención de manera callada. Quizá estaba así por el impacto o por el miedo, supuso. Luego de un rato terminó de contarle todo, le dijo sobre su abuelo y madre vampiros, sobre Winnie y los suyos, sobre el verdadero nombre del hotel, y sobre todo lo referente a los monstruos.

El silencio inundó el lugar, comenzó como un silencio tenue, pero de a poco se volvió incómodo.

—En pocas palabras, ¿eres un vampiro? —Dennis asintió—. Tu madre también. —Volvió a asentir—. Y ella es una mujer lobo. —Asintió nuevamente—. ¿Seguro que no hay otra cosa que estés pasando por alto? —preguntó.

Dennis negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno —suspiró Clarisse—, no te diré que no me sorprendió lo que me acabas de confesar, ¿pero por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Él se rascó la nuca, incómodo por la pregunta, mirando de reojo a Winnie, la cual lo miraba intrigada, ya que ella quería saber también. Dio un pesado suspiro y respondió.

—Porque no sabría como reaccionarías —aseveró—, o sea, que venga yo de un día para otro y te diga «Hey soy un hibrido de vampiro» no sería algo creíble, ¿o sí? Pensé muchas veces en decírtelo, pero nunca lo hacía. —Apretó el agarre de Winnie y la miró de reojo—. Aunque alguien me dio el valor de hacerlo. —Sonrió.

Mavis sonrió levemente con las palabras de su hijo, mientras Clarisse solo se encogió de hombros riéndose.

—Venía a invitarte por ahí, pero veo que estas ocupado. —Sonrió de improvisto—. Oye, ¿quieren ir a la feria esta noche?

Dennis miró a Winnie y ella asintió feliz.

—Sí, claro… ¿Te parece en la noche? —indagó.

—Claro —asintió—. ¿A qué hora?

—No sé, depende de a qué hora nos levantemos… A las 10:00 pm. ¿Te parece?

Clarisse asintió y Winnie emitió un pequeño bostezo, el cual no pasó desapercibido por el joven vampiro.

—¿Tienes sueño? —quiso saber.

Winnie asintió emitiendo otro bostezo.

—Ve al cuarto y acuéstate —le aconsejó Dennis—, y me dejas espacio.

—Sí, zing-zing—dijo mientras se retiraba.

Él la vio retirarse con una sonrisa mientras Clarisse notaba la expresión en el rostro de Dennis. Esbozó una sonrisa pícara y preguntó.

—¿Zing-zing?

Dennis se quedó en silencio, sorprendido por la pregunta.

—Este… eso es… bueno —balbuceó.

Mavis emitió una risilla desde donde estaba.

Clarisse veía como Dennis balbuceaba y emitía palabras incoherentes. Con un ademán de la mano le resto importancia y le pregunto otra cosa, esta vez, con una sonrisa maléfica y levantando ambas cejas.

—¿Duermen juntos?

Con esa pregunta el rostro del joven se volvió totalmente rojo ¿Cómo explicarle que, efectivamente, ellos durmieron juntos? ¡No juntos, juntos; pero juntos!

Clarisse rió ante la reacción de Dennis y con un suave golpe en el hombro dejó el asunto atrás. Abrió su chaqueta y sacó el boletín de calificaciones del vampiro, se lo entregó y con un ademán de la mano se retiró. Se dio media vuelta cuando estaba en el umbral de la puerta y le habló.

—Se nota que la quieres —dijo con una sonrisa.

Dennis sonrió incomodo mientras se rascaba la nuca, apenado, se despidió de Clarisse y la vio marcharse. Cuando ella se fue, se giró hacia su madre y le pidió que hablara con su abuelo para que mandaran la ropa de Winnie; no podía dejarla que use siempre lo mismo.

Mavis asintió y tomó su celular para llamar a Transilvania.

Una vez que Dennis vio que su madre estaba resolviendo ese asunto, se dirigió a la cocina y terminó su desayuno. Al terminar, lavó su plato y procedió a irse a su habitación por una muy merecida siesta.

Entró y lo primero que vio fue a Winnie en su cama. Lo dudó por un momento, pero si técnicamente ya durmió con ella una vez, ¿qué daño causaría volverlo a hacer? Aunque dudaba de si hacerlo o no.

Con delicadeza se metió en la cama y se acostó junto a ella. Se sentía extrañamente cómodo, no sabía cómo expresarlo en realidad. ¿Cariño? ¿Aprecio? No encontraba la sensación que le causaba estar ahí con ella, notó que el pelaje de Winnie era suave y cálido. Otro punto a favor para dormir a su lado.

Por acto de reflejo le pasó un brazo sobre ella y la acercó, en eso, ella se movió un poco y abrió los ojos, algo aletargada.

—¿Zing-zing?

Dennis no respondió, solo la acercó más a él. Sintió como ella se acurrucó contra su pecho y gracias a su suave pelaje se pudo relajar, sintiendo como poco a poco el sueño le llegaba.

* * *

Sintió como el suave pelaje se frotaba contra su piel, tenía mucha flojera en despertar (aunque estaba despierto, solo debía abrir los ojos), aspiró profundo, intentando volver a dormir, pero lo embriagó el olor de Winnie. Su pelaje tenía un suave olor a canela con un toque de almendra. Debía de ser el acondicionador de ella, supuso Dennis. Se acomodó mejor y trató de dormir, pero escuchó una risilla.

«¿Sería Winnie?», pensó.

Con el mayor desgano del mundo abrió los ojos con lentitud y miró a la loba, con el brazo que tenía libre le acarició la cabeza y las orejas. Sonrió

«No sé qué me pasa con ella —pensó—, pero me hace feliz tenerla cerca.»

Vio como ella empezó a reírse, levantó su rostro y lo miró a los ojos. Ambos tenían la mirada puesta en el otro; Dennis notó como ella empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia él. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Sin pensarlo mucho, él también empezó a acercarse. ¿Sería posible que…?

—¡Ow! Que tiernos…

Esa voz cortó el momento, con asombro, pena, miedo y otras muchas emociones, giró de manera muy lenta su cabeza para ver de dónde provenía esa voz, pero en su interior ya lo sabía.

Cuando vio de donde había salido esa voz, Dennis se puso pálido, y no era para menos, la reconocería donde fuera. Era Clarisse. Estaba apenado por el hecho de que ella los encontrara así, y aún más aterrado porque ella sostenía entre sus manos su celular, mientras los veía con una sonrisa traviesa.

 _Clic_.

Ese sonido. El sonido de cuando toman una foto. Dennis estaba congelado, su mente aún no procesaba lo que acababa de pasar, y cuando lo hizo, su reacción fue lanzarse el objeto más contundente que tenía a su disposición: una peligrosa y mortífera… almohada.

—¡Clarisse! —chilló, apenado.

Ella rió divertida y salió de la habitación.

Dennis miró a Winnie y vio que ella estaba igual de impresionada que él. Él se bajó de la cama y al mirar el reloj se sorprendió. Eran las 9:43 pm, y debían estar listos a las 10:00 pm.

Jaló de la pata a Winnie y la llevó al baño para lavarse los dientes y salir.

Después de los respectivos arreglos en cada uno, salieron de la habitación y bajaron a la sala. Winnie llevaba su mismo conjunto, pero Dennis llevaba un jean negro, una camisa verde con un quince estampado en blanco y una chaqueta negra.

Una vez en la sala se despidieron de Mavis y salieron junto a Clarisse.

En el camino a la feria, Dennis sintió como Winnie se le acercó y lo tomó de la mano. Acción que no pasó desapercibida para Clarisse, ya que vio como esbozaba media sonrisa.

—Llamaré a Kevin —dijo Clarisse, marcando en su celular—. No seré la lamparita.

Dennis al oír eso se ruborizó un poco.

Caminaron los tres hasta la feria, y en el camino Clarisse les hacía muchas preguntas a Winnie; unas sencillas y otras algo personales. No obstante, una hizo sonrojar a Winnie y Dennis.

—¿Por qué le dices zing? —preguntó Clarisse.

—Eso es porque…

—Oh mira, ya llegamos —interrumpió Dennis, previniendo en darle material a la morena para que lo molestara después, señalando la entrada a la feria, y en ella estaba Kevin.

Clarisse saludó alegre al joven, le pasó una mirada rápida, él llevaba unos bermudas y camisa negra, que le venía bien con su piel clara y cabellos rubios.

—Vaya estás muy guapo —dijo.

Winnie, al ver la escena entre los dos humanos, le preguntó a Dennis.

—¿Acaso ellos son zing? —susurró.

—Winnie, el Zing no se aplica a todos los humanos —le explicó, no era que Dennis supiera mucho del tema, pero algo sabía—, a diferencia de nosotros los monstruos, que vivimos mucho y un Zing significa para toda la vida, para un humano es más complicado, debido a que ellos son muy cambiantes. Por ejemplo, una persona puede estar casada treinta años, pero de un día para otro decide dejarlo y buscarse una nueva pareja. Claro, existen humanos que encuentran el Zing, como mi padre, aunque es realmente extraño. Por lo general el Zing no se aplica en humanos. Por lo general…

—Ya veo…, y me doy cuenta que en todo este tiempo que no nos hemos visto te has vuelto más maduro —alagó Winnie apretando el agarre en Dennis.

El joven vampiro sonrió apenado por el alago. Vio cómo Clarisse le dirigió una mirada picarona, como diciendo «Me voy con Kevin por ahí. ¡Diviértanse!».

Dennis asintió y entró a la feria con Winnie, notó que el que le vendió los boletos no se alarmó o asustó al ver a la loba, cosa que le pareció extraña. Sin embargo, al ver a su alrededor notó a varias personas, niños y adultos, disfrazadas. Ahí entendió por qué Clarisse les sugirió venir acá.

«Muy astuta Clarisse… —pensó—, muy astuta.»

Al adentrarse en la feria notó que Winnie parecía estar emocionada, miraba a todos los puestos pero en concreto a los de comida. Cortésmente le sugirió ir a los perros calientes, cosa que ella aceptó gustosa.

Mientras caminaban hacia el puesto vio como ella, de un momento para otro, dejó toda la emoción y alegría que sentía, sustituyéndola por temor y angustia. ¿Temor? Pero si ella era una mujer lobo… ¿A que le podría temer?

—Zing-zing, vámonos a otra parte —sugirió, tensa.

—¿Qué? —se extrañó Dennis—. ¿Por qué?

—Huelo a un licántropo…

¿Y eso que importaba? ¿Acaso ese lobo le hizo algo a ella? Si así fuera sería mejor que se preparara, nadie le hacía daño a su mejor amiga.

Le soltó la pata y le pasó el brazo por el cuello, acercándola hacia él, en un intento de tranquilizarla.

Llegaron al puesto y Dennis pidió un perro para él y dos para Winnie, comenzaron a comer, pero se olvidaron de algo. ¡Las bebidas! El vampiro se levantó y le indicó a ella que lo esperara mientras iba a comprar algo, a lo que ella asintió sonriente.

Se fue hasta el puesto de bebidas más cercano y compró lo que necesitaba. Después de pagar se fue hacia donde había dejado a Winnie.

Al ir acercándose vio algo que lo inquietó: un hombre lobo. El licántropo estaba demasiado cerca de Winnie, parecía que la estuviera coqueteando, pero ella desviaba la mirada o no le prestaba atención. Eso ocasionó una nueva sensación en Dennis, estaba enojado, ¿aunque precisamente por qué? Enojado porque otro estuviera cerca de Winnie ¡Su Winnie!... Un momento ¿Suya? ¿Desde cuándo ha empezado a pensar así?

La sensación empezó a expandirse por su cuerpo, enojándolo cada vez más, sentía que debía ir allá y protegerla, debía ir y ponerle un alto a todo eso.

Se acercaba despacio, ya que tenía en sus manos las bebidas. Con cada paso su enojo aumentaba. Vio como el lobo la tomó por la mandíbula y la forzó a darle un beso en los labios.

Dennis explotó en ira, dejó caer ambas bebidas y se lanzó hacia el lobo, con un único pensamiento en mente.

«Voy a matarlo.»


	4. Propuesta

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **SirDaniSkywatcher304** : gracias por tu review. Me alegra que opines eso, espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Batistarr:** gracias por tu review. En algún capítulo pondré algo de Jonny x Mavis. Gracias por leer.

 **Liz:** gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Daniel Toledo:** gracias por tu review. Realmente muchas gracias, espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo

* * *

 **IV**

 **Propuesta**

Se lanzó en contra del hombre lobo. Estaba ciego; ciego de rabia, celos, sorpresa y muchas otras emociones más. Sus ojos empezaron a tomar una tonalidad roja, mientras sus colmillos se volvían más largos. En ese momento renegaba el no ser un vampiro puro, porque le faltaban algunas cualidades que su madre y abuelo poseían. Sus uñas no se alargaban en absoluto y su velocidad no era ni la mitad de la que debería de ser.

Pero nada de eso importaba, aún, por suerte, tenía su fuerza sobrehumana. Eso debería… no, sería suficiente. Sabía que estaba enojado, pero sentía un enorme dolor en su pecho, cosa que era nueva para él, y a su vez, le aumentaba el enojo.

—¡¿Cómo… CÓMO LE HACES ESO A MI WINNIE?! —gritó, seguido de un rugido, igual a los de su abuelo.

El lobo se quedó inmóvil al escuchar esa especie de rugido. Había perdido esa expresión matadora con la que se dirigió a Winnie. Al voltear a ver de dónde provenía el origen de ese grito, se sorprendió. No alcanzó a reaccionar cuando un fuerte golpe se estampó contra su rostro, enviándolo al suelo.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —chilló el lobo, con voz gruesa, mientras se tocaba la mejilla donde recibió el golpe.

Las palabras del lobo se las llevó el viento, Dennis estaba demasiado enfurecido como para razonar palabra con él. Solo tenía un objetivo en mente: hacerlo pagar.

«Recuerda los consejos del abuelo para controlar», pensó.

Sin quitar la vista del lobo, suspiró profundo y sus ojos comenzaron a tener una leve tonalidad verde, que se mezclaba con la roja. El lobo se quedó inmóvil, esta vez no por la sorpresa, sino porque no podía moverse a voluntad; sentía como si cada parte de su cuerpo estuviera atada con grandes y pesadas cadenas, mientras su cuerpo emitía una muy pálida aura verde.

«Levántate», pensó Dennis. Y el lobo, contra su voluntad, se levantó, quedando suspendido en el aire. El vampiro emitió una sonrisa, la cual se tornó macabra debido a sus largos colmillos y ojos verde-rojizos.

Comenzó a darle un sinfín de golpes, cada uno cargado de enojo. Con cada uno que le daba sentía como se calmaba, pero aún faltaba mucho para que terminara.

—¿Quién… —le dio un golpe al mentón—… te crees… —un golpe a la mejilla—… que eres… —uno al costado derecho—… para obligar… —uno en el estomago—… a Winnie a hacer eso? —espetó, dándole un golpe en el hocico.

Se separó del lobo y vio que trataba de mover el hocico para responder. Dudó que fuera a decir algo que lo librara de la peliaguda situación en la que se encontraba, sin embargo, algo en él le decía que lo oyera, después de todo, Dennis no era violento solo porque sí.

«Cae y libérate.»

La pálida aura verde que estaba alrededor del lobo se desvaneció, y éste cayó al suelo generando un ruido sordo. Una vez en el suelo el lobo emitía gruñidos bajos, enojado, pero sin provocar nuevamente un arranque de ira del vampiro.

El lobo lanzó una mirada furtiva a Winnie y ella solo la ignoró, estaba demasiado impresionada como para emitir palabra… y Dennis no la culpaba. Hacía diez años que no lo veía así desde lo de Bella, y ni con eso se había comportado de esta manera, no obstante, después de disculparía, ahora tenía otros asuntos.

—¿Qué quién soy? —espetó, sosteniéndose la mandíbula con sus patas—. Soy el prometido de Winnie.

Esa frase agarró al joven vampiro con la guardia baja. «¿Qué? ¿Él era qué? ¡No! Eso debe ser un malentendido; sí, solo eso», pensó incrédulo.

Se encontraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par debido a la impresión de aquella afirmación. Ahora más que nunca sentía unas enormes ganas de hacerlo picadillo, solo que no se dejaría llevar por la ira… no de nuevo.

—¡Mentira! —negó Winnie, nerviosa—. Eso es una mentira.

—¿Por qué lo niegas? —preguntó el lobo con educación, pero con el tono de alguien que estaba listo para pelear.

Dennis giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro, del lobo a Winnie, como si estuvieran viendo un partido de tenis. Algo no le cuadraba ahí, si todo era una mentira, ¿por qué Winnie tenía ese tono nervioso en su voz? ¿Y por qué cuando llegaron al parque se puso tensa?

Algo faltaba por salir a la luz.

—Ese collar es la prueba —afirmó el lobo señalando el collar en el cuello de Winnie—. No evadas algo que ya tiene fecha.

Posó la mirada en Winnie, quien con desprecio e impotencia en sus ojos, miraba al lobo mientras se tocaba el collar. Al verlo detenidamente, observó que justo al lado de donde estaba la hebilla, se encontraba una pequeña gema color azul. Un zafiro, supuso Dennis.

El lobo se puso de pie con dificultad y dio unos pasos erráticos hacia la loba, pero fue detenido por Dennis, quien se interpuso entre ambos.

—Hazte a un lado —gruñó el lobo.

—Largo —ordenó Dennis, casi con un susurro, aunque con el tono de alguien que no admitía réplicas.

Ambos se lanzaron miradas amenazantes, claro está, la del lobo no tuvo efecto en el vampiro. Después de la golpiza que le propinó, tenía, en parte, la confianza para desafiarlo.

El lobo gruñó, en un intento de intimidar a Dennis, mas fue en vano. Resignado, retrocedió unos pasos y le dio una advertencia a ambos.

—No podrás huir de algo que ya está estipulado —dijo, dando media vuelta y retirándose.

Ambos vieron como el lobo empezaba a irse, y su silueta empezaba a perderse en la lejanía. Una vez que ya se fue del todo, Dennis se relajó. La tonalidad roja de sus ojos se disipó y sus colmillos volvieron a su largo normal. Se giró de manera muy lenta hacia Winnie; quería respuestas, pero no quería presionarla, eso terminaría por hacerle más daño del que seguro, ya tenía.

Al verla, la notó triste, tenía sus orejas caídas; con delicadeza la tomó del mentón y la hizo verle a los ojos. Le dedicó una sonrisa amable y comprensiva, en un intento de que fuera capaz de contarle algo; sin éxito. Ella seguía con la mirada perdida.

Dennis cambió su sonrisa comprensiva por una de tristeza. Se sentía herido porque ella no quería o podía contarle, pero decidió no forzarla, ella lo haría en su momento.

Tratando de dejar lo ocurrido de lado la invitó a por unos helados; ella aceptó, aunque sin su característica sonrisa, solo asintió con pesadez. Acto que dio a entender a Dennis que ella estaba mal.

Descartando los helados, pasó la vista por todo el parque tratando de encontrar alguna atracción que le mejorara el ánimo, o en su defecto, que la ayudara a abrirse con él. ¿Carros chocones? ¡No! ¿Los vikingos? ¡No! ¿El carrusel? ¿Las tazas? ¿La montaña rusa? ¡No, no, no!

Alzó su vista y vio la Rueda de la Fortuna. «Bingo.» Casi tuvo que rogarle a ella para que se subieran para que se subieran, aunque termino accediendo, a regañadientes, pero accedió.

Una vez en el juego mecánico ninguno se dirigió la palabra, el ambiente era tenso. Dennis pensó que ese sería el momento perfecto para que tocaran el tema de lo sucedido, pero la tensión era demasiada y, si ninguno se animaba a decir algo, ¿qué objeto tenía?

Winnie tenía la mirada perdida, y aunque le dieran miedo las alturas, no apartaba su mirada de la ventana de la cabina. Poco a poco Dennis se acercó a ella, quedando algo juntos, cosa que no molestó a ninguno de los dos. «Es ahora o nunca», pensó nervioso.

—Winnie… —dijo con vacilación—. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió hace rato?

Ella solo evitó responder la pregunta.

—¿Acaso no confías en mí? —preguntó de nuevo.

La loba se giró hacia él, lo miró a los ojos y luego desvío la mirada hacia sus patas.

—Claro que sí, solo que… no es algo que me agrade contar —musitó, mientras jugaba con sus patas con nerviosismo.

—Cuéntame, para poder entenderte —susurró colocando una mano sobre sus patas, viéndola a los ojos.

Esos ojos le inspiraron la confianza que necesitaba, asintió y le contó.

—Yo estoy comprometida con Alexis, ese hombre lobo.

Dennis sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho al oír aquello. ¿Winnie estaba comprometida? ¿Por qué? Esas palabras fueron dagas directo a su corazón, pero él aun no entendía por qué se sentía así.

—Él estudiaba en la misma secundaria que yo, siempre era insistente conmigo, aunque yo lo ignorara o simplemente lo rechazara —suspiró armándose de valor—. Un día se presentó en mi casa y pidió mi pata, así de buenas a primeras. Yo me opuse, pero debido a que nuestra condición económica actual no era la mejor y él era de una familia de lobos adinerados, mi padre terminó aceptando por mí. —Se llevó una pata al collar—. Como señal del mutuo acuerdo me dio este collar, que al parecer, tiene algún hechizo o maldición. Por más lejos que lo lance termina volviendo a mi cuello.

La historia que ella le relataba lo estaba fragmentando por dentro. Tenía sentimientos encontrados: tristeza, pena, enojo, pero sobre todas esas emociones se alzaba una con más fuerza, el querer protegerla.

—¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?

Ella negó con la cabeza, emitiendo una sonrisa resignada.

—He intentado de todo… Ahora solo me queda aceptarlo, por más que no quiera. Ni siquiera puedo negarme por... —Alzó la mirada y posó sus ojos en los de él; la voz se le quebró—. Mi compromiso es el día después de tu cumpleaños. Lamento no haberte dicho nada, pero no quería que sintieras pena por mí. —Poco a poco comenzaron a agolparse las lágrimas en sus ojos—. Quería que estos días fueran como antes, como cuando hacíamos locuras en el hotel…, solo quería volverte a ver, volver a estar contigo antes de eso. —Y las lágrimas salieron desmesuradas y con fuerza.

Esa escena lo entristeció a tal punto que nunca creyó posible. Hizo lo primero (por no decir lo único) que le llegó a la mente. La abrazó; un abrazo fuerte y protector. Sentía como las pequeñas gotitas de las lágrimas de ella caían en su hombro, y con cada una se sentía peor. ¿Por qué tenía ella que vivir eso?

Se sentía inútil. ¿Qué debía decirle? No sabía las palabras exactas que debía pronunciar, aunque no importó, ese abrazo decía todo por ambos. De algo sí estaba seguro: de alguna manera él la ayudaría.

¿Cómo? Aun no lo sabía, pero lo haría.

Cuando la rueda terminó de dar su vuelta ambos se bajaron, el ambiente ahora era un poco menos tenso, pero igual el tema seguía en el aire. Decidieron que ya fue suficiente y comenzaron su camino a casa.

En el trayecto Dennis vio un parque el cual estaba desierto, ya que eran aproximadamente la 1:00 am. La tomó de la pata y la llevó hacia allá. Subieron una pequeña cuesta y se tumbaron sobre la grama, mirando hacia el cielo. La vista los maravilló, la gracia con la que las estrellas brillaban al mismo compás de la luna fue algo que se alegraron de ver, y más aun, estando juntos.

Dennis oyó que Winnie emitió un suave y casi inaudible aullido hacia la luna. Giró su vista hacia ella y le pareció lo más hermoso que jamás vio. La luz plateada iluminaba su rostro con tal gracia que cada facción resaltaba a la perfección. Sintió cómo su rostro empezó a calentarse y la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas, con el palpitar de su corazón aumentando cada vez más. La vio esbozar una sonrisa y ahí fue, cuando por primera vez, la vio verdaderamente feliz, no era una felicidad como las de siempre, era… como si su cuerpo y alma resonaran a la misma sintonía disfrutando del momento.

Le apretó la pata y se sorprendió diciendo con todo el cariño que tenía:

—Encontraré la manera…

Ella giró su vista hacia él y sin perder esa sonrisa verdadera en su rostro, asintió.

Sin pensarlo le dio un beso en la mejilla a Winnie.

¿Por qué? No lo sabía.

¿Le gustó? Mucho…

Ambos se vieron sonrojados y de la nada empezaron a reír a carcajadas, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Se levantaron y se dirigieron rumbo a su casa. Esta vez, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, quizá el futuro no sea lo que ellos esperan, pero de algo es seguro, ahora, eso no importaba.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa y Mavis los esperaba sentada en el sofá. Los saludo a ambos con una sonrisa cariñosa, pero solo tuvo que observar el rostro de su hijo para saber que algo pasó… algo no muy bueno.

Dennis le pidió a Winnie que se fuera a la habitación mientras él se quedaba a hablar algo con su madre. Ella asintió sin darle mucha importancia, el sueño estaba empezando a ganarle terreno.

Con pereza y cansancio subió las escaleras.

Cuando ambos vampiros escucharon la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, se dirigieron unas miradas inquisitivas. Mavis dio unos suaves golpecitos al sofá junto ella, indicándole a Dennis que se sentara a su lado.

Él acató y se sentó.

—Dime Dennis… ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó, con cariño.

El joven intentó pronunciar palabra, pero solo abría su boca y la volvía a cerrar. ¿Cómo decirle que Winnie está comprometida? ¿Cómo decirle que la perderá para siempre? ¿Cómo decirle que no quería que se vaya? Intentó varias veces; nada. Mientras más pensaba como decírselo, más afligido se sentía. Y cuando no pudo más, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar.

Cuando Mavis vio como las gruesas gotas surcaban el rostro de su hijo, supo que algo no andaba bien, y debía ser algo muy importante para él. Dennis no era de los que llorara frente a otros, de hecho, hacía años que no lo veía así. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia ella en un abrazo. No dijo nada, solo esperó a que se calmara un poco y que él mismo le contara.

—No quiero perderla —susurró.

—¿A quién cariño?

—No quiero perder a Winnie —sollozo, apretando el abrazo con su madre. Quería sentirse seguro.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Dennis le contó todo: la riña con el lobo, la revelación del mismo, la plática en la Rueda de la Fortuna. Mavis escuchó todo con atención, mientras en su mente, ya sabía lo que era, y de eso ella sabía mucho.

Se separó de él y con una sonrisa comprensiva le acomodó uno de sus muchos rizos, mientras le limpiaba una lágrima que corría por su mejilla.

—Ya sé lo que tienes —afirmó.

Él la miró intrigado. ¿Cómo sabía ella lo que él tenía? No puso quejas, después de todo, ella era su madre. Por algo lo decía…

—Ella es tu Zing —aseguró con una sonrisa, entre cariñosa y asertiva—. Por eso te sientes así cuando ella está cerca, por eso te sonrojas, por eso sientes como el pecho tamborilea cuando ella está contigo o te sonríe, por eso te pega tanto que esté comprometida, por eso… no quieres perderla.

—Pero… ¿qué hago? —preguntó a la vez que se pasaba el dorso de la mano por los ojos, limpiándolos—. Ella se va… la van a casar el día después de mi cumpleaños y no quiero que eso pase.

—Dennis —dijo acariciándole la mejilla—, esa decisión no me corresponde a mí, debes decidirlo tú mismo. Solo quiero que recuerdes algo, es una frase que dijo el padre de Jonathan. «Las decisiones del amor no se toman con la cabeza… —Le colocó su mano sobre su rizada cabellera—, se toman con el corazón.» —Ahora, colocó una mano en el pecho de su hijo.

Dennis al oír la frase supo lo que debía hacer, ni él mismo sabía cómo lo supo, pero gracias a eso su mente se aclaró.

—Decidas lo que decidas, siempre estaré orgullosa de ti —le dijo Mavis a Dennis, dándole otro abrazo, esta vez más fuerte que el anterior.

Dennis se separó luego de un rato y se dispuso a subir a su habitación, decidido de lo que haría. Al entrar notó que Winnie no estaba dormida, se encontraba recostada en su cama, mirando al techo; ella posó su mirada en él al oírlo entrar.

—¿Dennis?

Eso lo lastimo un poco, ya no era «Zing-zing», ahora, solo Dennis. Caminó hasta ella y se sentó al borde de la cama, la miró y dio un largo suspiro, para luego sonreír.

—Winnie, quiero decirte algo —farfulló—, yo… tu; digo yo. ¿Por qué es tan difícil? —dijo exasperado luego de un rato, pasándose las manos por el cabello.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó ella, sentándose a su lado.

—Winnie… ¡Eres mi Zing! ¿Bien? Te amo —declaró con la voz algo alta.

«¡Listo! Espera eso no sonó muy bien… ¿O sí?», pensó angustiado.

Esperó alguna respuesta, pero nada sucedía y eso lo carcomía por dentro, no lo aceptaba, no lo rechazaba, solo nada. ¡Vamos que diga algo!

Se le quedó viendo fijamente expectante de una respuesta. Ella solo emitió una leve sonrisa, pesada y triste.

—No sabes cuánto ansié que me dijeras eso, pero ahora… —dijo, bajando la mirada.

Dennis sabía que era el Zing de Winnie, entonces ¿por qué se negaba a aceptarlo? De seguro era por el compromiso arreglado. Tomó las patas de ella entre sus manos. Ella alzó la mirada hacia él. Dennis sonrió y sin pensarlo besó tiernamente los labios de la loba. Fue un beso corto, un simple rose, pero que ocasionó que a ambos se les erizaran los vellos.

La sensación en Dennis era indescriptible. ¿Acaso eso que sentía en el estomago eran las llamadas mariposas? No, no podían ser las mariposas, parecían más bien abejas asesinas. Con algo más de confianza volvió a besar a Winnie, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y volvió a acariciar esos suaves labios. Para ambos él era su primer beso, era una sensación extraña, pero hermosa. Y fue aún mejor cuando ella le respondió.

Se separaron sonrojados al máximo y se miraron a los ojos, con una sonrisa se dijeron todo lo que sentían.

—Te amo —susurró Dennis, acariciándole la mejilla.

—Y yo a ti, zing-zing.

Dennis estaba feliz, ¿feliz? Eso era poco, se sentía en las nubes. Era como cuando volaba, solo que multiplicando esa sensación por mil. La vio a los ojos e inconscientemente su mirada se posó en el collar de ella, más especifico, en el pequeño zafiro azul.

Y sin pensarlo musitó.

—Huye conmigo.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió ella.

—Sí; escápate conmigo —propuso, asintiendo para dar credibilidad a sus palabras—. Tú no te quieres casar con ese lobo de pacotilla y yo no quiero que eso pase. Es ganar-ganar. ¿Qué dices?

Winnie lo pensó por un momento, analizando sus posibilidades.

—¿Y tu fiesta de cumpleaños? Es en cinco días; bueno, cuatro.

—Iremos, y ahí yo enfrentaré a tu padre para que anule ese compromiso.

—¿Pero y cómo sobreviviremos?

—De eso no te preocupes, yo tengo mis reservas —sonrió—. ¿O crees que mi abuelo dejaría que su amado nieto estuviera sin dinero? ¡Vamos, solo di que sí! —dijo tomándole las patas.

Ella asintió, aceptando la propuesta.

Él sonrió feliz, escribió una rápida nota, mientras alistaba un bolso con lo que llevaría: su tarjeta de crédito y su celular, lo demás solo el destino lo dirá.

Abrió la ventana y colocó su pie en el borde de la misma, estirando su mano hacia Winnie. Ella la tomó, Dennis la jaló hacia él quedando a pocos centímetros, rozaron sus narices con cariño y nuevamente acercaron sus labios. Antes de darse el beso, Dennis preguntó:

—¿Segura que quieres huir conmigo?

—Hasta el fin del mundo, zing-zing —sonrió ella.

Se besaron mientras saltaron de la ventana, Dennis se convirtió en murciélago y sujetando a Winnie de la camisa, se fueron de ahí.

* * *

El frio aire nocturno entraba con libertad a la habitación vacía, la luz plateada de la luna ingresó iluminando una pequeña carta cerca de la cama…

 _Mamá…_

 _Seguí tu consejo e hice lo que dictó mi corazón. Espero que lo entiendas, y dile al tío Wayne que vaya cancelando esa boda, porque Winnie es y será mi Zing. Nos veremos de nuevo en mi fiesta de cumpleaños en el hotel._

 _Los quiero._

 _Dennis_.


	5. Nunca te vayas de mi lado

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Daniel Shurtugal** : gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Batistarr:** gracias por tu review. Alguien que lo notó, espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Kari-hamato:** gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu revies. Gracias por pasarte y leer esta historia, en cuanto a la imagen, no, no es mía, solo la saqué de google. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo

* * *

 **V**

 **Nunca te vayas de mi lado**

La plateada luz emitida por la luna los iluminaba tenuemente, la serena brisa de la noche chocaba contra sus rostros, moviendo con suavidad sus cabellos. Para ambos era algo que nunca imaginaron, muchas veces habían salido juntos de noche, pero esa noche era especial. Esa noche, esas específicas horas, fue lo más especial que ambos pudieron desear, quizá tuvieron que huir para ser felices, pero según ellos lo valía. ¿Y qué más da?

Dennis había volado un largo rato y ya estaba empezando a sentir el cansancio, distinguió una pequeña plaza no muy lejos y se dirigió hacia allá. Una vez ahí, bajó con delicadeza a Winnie, dejándola en el suelo, se alejó un poco de ella y se convirtió de nuevo en humano. Duró un momento para recuperar el aire, cuando lo hizo, alzó la mirada y la posó en los ojos azules de Winnie, le sonrió y se acercó para darle un suave beso, aprovechando que estaban solos.

Winnie respondió el beso, aún no podía creer que tuvo la enorme suerte de que esa cadena de acontecimientos sucediese. Sí, ella sabía que no podía aplazar ese compromiso forzoso y por eso suplicó a su padre para que la dejara ir al hotel, pero que de su último posible viaje para ver a Dennis terminara en eso, nunca se le ocurrió. Estaba repleta de muchas emociones.

Se separaron para tomar aire, y al verse, empezaron a reír. Era una risa alegre, sin preocupaciones, una risa… feliz. Dennis la tomó de la pata y se fueron caminando por las empedradas calles de la zona.

Una gélida brisa azotó el lugar, cosa que el vampiro aprovechó para pasar su brazo alrededor de ella y acercarla más a él. El ambiente era algo que ambos apreciaban, pero su celular repicó.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring_.

Dennis soltó la pata de Winnie y contestó con un notorio enojo por romperles el momento, al ver el identificador de llamadas rodó los ojos: Clarisse. «Perfecto, van dos momentos que me cortas en menos de un día» pensó, mientras contestaba.

—¿Bueno? —habló Dennis, cortante.

—Dennis, ¿dónde están? ¡Llevo más de quince minutos esperándolos! —se quejó Clarisse.

La expresión del vampiro pasó de enojada a sorprendida y luego a burlona. Había olvidado que ellos estaban en la feria.

—Lo siento, lo olvidé —dijo, aguantándose una risilla.

—Lo olvidaste, vaya, vaya, ¿y cómo por qué razón? —preguntó, en un tono que insinuaba otra cosa.

—En la mañana te explico, y por favor, no pases por la casa —dijo Dennis, y sin dar mayores detalles colgó.

Después de colgar se espabiló un poco, miró la hora en su teléfono y se sorprendió; eran las tres de la madrugada. Debía encontrar algún lugar para dormir, pero… ¿dónde? Usó una aplicación en su celular y localizó los hoteles más cercanos, y por suerte, a no más de tres calles, se encontraba uno en el que podrían pasar la noche.

Volvió a tomar de la pata a Winnie y apresuró el paso. El aire cada vez estaba más frio y el único sonido, además de sus respiraciones, era el zumbido de los insectos, dándole cierta calma al lugar.

Con cada paso que daba se acercaban más al hotel en el que se quedarían y a su vez aumentaba una duda que lo ponía cada vez más nervioso. ¿Dormiría con Winnie, en la misma cama? Si se hubiera hecho esa pregunta ayer o antes no le hubiera afectado tanto, inclusive, ya había dormido estos días con ella, ¿entonces por qué ahora era distinto? Esta vez se habían aclarado sus sentimientos lo que significaba que…

Winnie apretaba el brazo de Dennis más hacia ella, no porque tuviera frío, su pelaje la ayudaba en esos casos, sino por estar mucho más cerca de él. Giró la vista hacia el vampiro y lo vio sumamente rojo, cosa que la divirtió, le parecía lo más adorable que nunca haya visto.

—¿Sucede algo zing-zing?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Dennis, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Qué? —dijo, desconcertado.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó de nuevo.

—N-no n-nada —contestó apenado.

Winnie analizó el rostro de Dennis en busca de algo, cosa que lo puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, lo vio emitir una sonrisa nerviosa, que, sumando a ese sonrojo que tenía, terminó por hacerle dar un fugaz beso. Ella se separó y con una risilla juguetona y se le adelanto unos cuantos pasos.

Ese beso dejó a Dennis desconcertado, pero debió admitir que le gustó. No faltaba mucho para llegar al hotel donde se quedarían y ahí fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que no podían entrar así como si nada. ¿Qué sucedería si de buenas a primeras llega una mujer lobo? Debía ocultar su pelaje, por suerte traía su chaqueta consigo, se la quitó y se la colocó con cariño a Winnie. Ella volteó a verlo intrigada, pero Dennis solo ladeó la vista apenado.

Una vez que llegaron a la entrada del hotel, Dennis le hizo una seña a Winnie para que se pusiera la capucha de la chaqueta y así ocultar su rostro. Le pasó el brazo por el cuello y la acercó a él, eso debería ser suficiente para que su pelaje no se notara. Entraron al edificio seguros de sí mismos y surcaron el vestíbulo hasta la recepción. Una vez ahí se dirigieron a la chica que atendía y pidieron una habitación.

Ella se acomodó unos mechones de cabello rubio de su rostro y con un evidente cansancio los atendió.

—Me queda una sola habitación —dijo la recepcionista, mientras hacia una burbuja con su goma de mascar.

Dennis le asintió, temeroso, dándole a entender que quería esa habitación. Con una velocidad antinatural la rubia tecleó las especificaciones de la habitación. Dennis abrió su bolso y sacó su tarjeta de crédito, entregándosela a la rubia. Ésta la aceptó y luego de rellenar unos últimos datos, preguntó.

—¿De cuánto será su estadía?

Dennis entrecerró los ojos mientras sacaba las cuentas de cuánto tiempo se quedaría. Su fiesta de cumpleaños iba a ser en cuatro días contando este. Es decir, cinco en Transilvania.

—Seis días —respondió, añadiendo uno más por si algo ocurría.

Unos últimos tecleos y la recepcionista les entregó la tarjeta a Dennis, conjunta con una tarjeta magnética para la habitación.

—Piso 6, habitación 66, señor y señora Loughran.

Eso ocasionó que ambos se sonrojaran, pero el de Winnie no se notó debido a la capucha que llevaba. Se dieron media vuelta rumbo al ascensor, subieron a este, marcaron el piso y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron lentamente seguido de un «Ding».

La recepcionista vio inquisitiva a la pareja, les parecía algo jóvenes para que se quedaran solos en una habitación. Al mirar más detenidamente a la chica cuando el ascensor estaba cerrando las puertas, observó que su rostro pareciera estar cubierto de vello, lo que la hizo extrañarse. Se dio una suave cachetada en la mejilla para despabilarse; el cansancio le estaba jugando malas pasadas.

Al llegar al piso, caminaron temerosos en busca de la habitación, miraban a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie los viera, pasaron la vista por cada una de las puertas y hallaron la número 66. Dennis introdujo la tarjeta magnética en la ranura de la puerta. Ésta sonó con un «Click» indicando que podían abrirla. Al entrar la habitación era normal, no era tan espaciosa y con pasadizos ocultos como en el hotel de su abuelo, pero de igual manera era cómoda. La sala de estar se veía acogedora, con uno que otro mueble por aquí y por allá; fueron hacía la habitación y la cama era enorme, cabrían cuatro de ellos, y al verla, no pudieron reprimir un bostezo de cansancio.

—¿Nos acostamos ya? —preguntó Winnie, quitándose la chaqueta.

—Primero nos damos una ducha —sugirió Dennis. Cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo se ruborizó a más no poder—. Esto b-bueno no j-juntos… tu y yo… se-separados —tartamudeó apenado.

Winnie, al verlo así, esbozó una sonrisa, seguida de unas suaves carcajadas.

Después de ambos darse una rápida ducha y colocarse los pijamas que había en el guardarropa del hotel, se acostaron. Dennis pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Winnie y la acercó hacia él. Ella, sin salirse del agarre, se giró quedando cara a cara con Dennis, lo miró fijamente y desviando la mirada, musitó:

—Tengo miedo.

—¿De qué? —preguntó Denis, con suavidad.

—Tengo miedo de que esto sea un sueño y que cuando despierte no estés conmigo.

—Winnie… —Le tomó el rostro entre sus manos—. Esto es real, te lo aseguro —dijo dándole un tierno y rápido beso—. Muy real…

—Te amo, te amo demasiado —afirmó, pasando sus brazos alrededor de él, abrazándolo.

—También yo, Winnie… —dijo apretando el abrazo, y jugando con su pelaje.

Sus ojos se cerraban esporádicamente mientras contemplaba a Winnie, quien ya estaba dormida, sus caricias eran suaves y delicadas, pasaba su mano por su rostro, sus orejas, su cabello, mientras con la otra mano la apretaba más. Quería sentirla cerca, quería sentir que eso en realidad estaba pasando. ¿Tenía miedo? Claro que sí, aún no había pensado cómo enfrentaría a Wayne y por defecto a ese lobo de quinta. Aún no había ideado la manera de quitarle ese collar, que era un recordatorio constante de la situación de ella. Aún… aún no había pensado en muchas cosas. Con una última respiración se relajó dejándose llevar por el sueño, mientras lo embriagaba el aroma que ella desprendía.

* * *

Se sentía como en casa, una muy cálida comodidad, no hacía ni mucho frío ni mucho calor, era una temperatura perfecta; sabía que estaba acostado, pero no quería levantarse. De repente sintió como si alguien lo estuviera moviendo.

 _Dennis_

Era una voz conocida, una voz suave y comprensiva, aunque no quería averiguar de quien era, solo quería seguir como estaba, en esa paz tan cómoda.

 _Dennis_

Ahora sintió toquecitos en el hombro. Optó por abrir los ojos y ver de dónde venía esa voz tan conocida. Al pasar su vista por la habitación descubrió su origen, era Mavis, su madre, la que lo estaba llamando. Por alguna extraña razón estaba muy bien arreglada, usaba un suave labial negro y unas ropas elegantes. La miró extrañado. ¿Acaso se perdió de algo?

—¿Mamá? —preguntó, confundido.

—Cariño, apúrate y vístete —dijo señalando un smoking que colgaba de un gancho.

Él miró el traje confundido y luego sus alrededores. Los reconoció al instante, esos muros opacos, esos suelos antiguos: estaba en el hotel de su abuelo. ¿Pero cuándo? Hace nada estaba con Winnie y…

¡Winnie!

—Mamá, ¿dónde está Winnie? —preguntó alterado.

—Está afuera en el patio, ya está casi todo listo. Te espero abajo. —Se dio media vuelta y se retiró, cuando estaba en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación se detuvo—. Además, Carolina te está esperando. —Y se fue.

Dennis quedó aun más desconcertado que antes. ¿Casi todo listo? ¿Carolina? ¿Quién diablos era Carolina? Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto y manteniendo la poca calma que tenía se vistió, y a paso dudoso bajó al vestíbulo. Ahí los estaban esperando su padre, su madre, su abuelo y una chica que no sabía quién era, pero debía admitir que era atractiva. Tenía un largo cabello negro hasta la cintura, unos ojos lila y una piel clara.

Se acercó a ellos con precaución y los saludó.

—Denisovich, al fin bajas —saludó su abuelo.

—Todo un galán, igual que su padre —agregó Jonathan.

—Te ves muy guapo —le siguió Mavis.

Dennis solo reía nervioso con cada palabra que decían, aún necesitaba saber qué era lo que estaba pasando. De repente, la guapa chica que estaba con ellos se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazó, para luego depositarle un beso en los labios.

Dennis se quedó en shock, ¿quién era ella? ¿Por qué lo beso? Pero lo principal… ¿Dónde estaba Winnie? Se separó de ella con brusquedad, cosa que impresionó a los presentes.

—¿Sucede algo, Dennis? —preguntó la chica.

Estaba a nada de explotar, iba a reclamarle por qué vino ella de la nada y lo besó, iba a reclamarles a sus familiares dónde estaba Winnie, pero antes de que eso sucediera su padre interrumpió.

—Dennis, esa no es manera de tratar a tu novia —protestó.

—Es cierto, Dennis, Jonathan tiene razón. Carolina no te ha hecho nada —agregó Mavis.

Ahora si se quedó en un verdadero shock, ¿novia? Pero si él no tiene novia, él no amaba a esa chica, era linda, sí, pero él amaba a Winnie. Y hablando de ella, ¿dónde estaba? Impresionado, pasó fugazmente la mirada por los tres adultos y la chica, dándose cuenta de que estaban vestidos de manera formal y con el rabillo del ojo notó que los zombies y demás encargados estaban dando los últimos toques a unos adornos.

—Es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa —dijo para calmar la situación. Miró a la chica y la vio haciendo un puchero, que le quedaba muy raro en su cara—. ¿Cariño? —agregó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ese «Cariño» evitó que ella hiciera un posible alboroto, y ese raro puchero se volvió una sonrisa. Ella lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hasta el patio.

—¡Vamos! Ya debe estar por comenzar.

Con cada paso que lo obligaban a dar lo llenaba más de dudas. Miraba a la izquierda y veía sillas blancas con un delicado encaje, a la derecha, un enorme pastel de cuatro pisos, extrañamente no había nada en el último piso, en el centro, una larga y delicada alfombra blanca. En otro lado, un pequeño grupo de músicos, al frente, un arco blanco decorado con rosas rojas y negras. ¿Pero qué demonios? ¡Esto era una boda! ¿Quién rayos se casa? ¿Murray y Cleopatra? ¿Griffin y su novia?

De repente se detuvieron y ella se sentó en la primera fila de sillas, y con la mano dio suaves golpecitos a la silla contigua para que él se sentara. De mala gana lo hizo, mientras se preguntaba de quién era la boda, con el rabillo del ojo notó que la chica tenía los colmillos un poco más cortos que los de él.

«Es una vampiresa» pensó, sorprendido.

De improvisto comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial, dando inicio al evento. Carolina tenía una sonrisa que le abarcaba todo el rostro, mientras le tomaba de la mano. Dennis se sintió incomodo, no lo iba a negar, él solo quería estar así con Winnie. Soltó su mano y se arreglo sus risos como excusa, giró la vista al comienzo de la alfombra y su mundo se derrumbó.

La novia, la chica del vestido, era Winnie. ¿Pero qué? ¡No! No podía ser ella. Y de golpe le llegaron todas las conversaciones que tuvieron: en la Rueda de la Fortuna…

«Solo quería volverte a ver, volver a estar contigo antes de eso...»

El beso en la mejilla bajo la luz de la luna en el parque.

La confesión en su habitación.

«Te amo.

»Y yo a ti, zing-zing…»

¿Acaso todo eso fue un sueño? ¡No! Eso fue real, debía de serlo. Esas sensaciones fueron reales, ¿entonces por qué ella está allá y no aquí con él? Miraba a Carolina y volvía a ver a Winnie, repetía esto una y otra vez. Se levantó y se dirigió dos filas más atrás, donde se encontraba su madre. Con un ademán de la mano la llamó y ella se fue hasta él. Dennis la llevó hasta una parte alejada de la celebración y empezó a bombardearla con preguntas.

—¿Por qué Winnie se está casando? ¿Cuándo pasó todo esto?

—¿No lo recuerdas? Ayer cuando llegaste de la escuela nos llegó una carta anunciando el evento, y decidimos venir.

—¿Y lo de la feria? ¿Y lo de Clarisse? —preguntó, empezando a desesperarse.

—¿Clarisse? —inquirió confundida—. Clarisse vino ayer en la tarde a traerte el boletín de calificaciones, y después de eso vinimos al hotel. Y no sé a qué feria te refieres.

Dennis estaba a punto de volverse loco. Con cada palabra de Mavis más se le grababa en la mente que todo eso nunca pasó. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y luego por la cabellera, intentando procesar esa enorme información. ¿O sea que todo, absolutamente todo, de lo que se supone había vivido esa noche con ella era mentira? El solo pensar esa idea lo destruía por dentro, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse y su voz se empezó a quebrar.

—¿Y lo que conversamos? —preguntó, al borde del quiebre. Esa pregunta era la que podía aclararlo todo.

—¿Qué conversamos? —indagó Mavis, confundida.

Esas palabras fueron como cuchillas afiladas directo a su corazón. Todo fue un sueño, todo fue una ilusión, ahora debía ver a la mujer que amaba casarse con otro. Alzó la vista y la vio sobre la pequeña tarima en la cual estaba el arco con las rosas, tomada de las patas con un lobo de aspecto adinerado, su padre, Wayne, estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras veía a la pareja, pero Dennis, al ver esos ojos, no pudo evitar que una sensación dolorosa se apoderara de él

Los ojos azules de Winnie que siempre irradiaban alegría y brillaban con cualquier expresión, estaban tristes y opacos, su mirada no era esa mirada que tanto amaba, era… resignada, vacía. No podía apartar la vista de ella, le dolía verla así, y ocasionaba que una voz dentro de él retumbara.

«Esa no Winnie.»

Vio como el lobo le quitaba el collar con delicadeza mientras ella solo desviaba la mirada, afligida.

«Esa no es mi Winnie.»

El lobo le levantó el rostro, haciéndola verle a los ojos.

—Ya no serás mi prometida, serás mi esposa —dijo mientras la forzaba a darle un beso.

Ella se lo dio y al separarse desvió su mirada hacia Dennis. Quedaron viéndose fijamente y la vio esbozar una débil y triste sonrisa, en modo de despedida.

«Esa no es la Winnie que amo.»

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir desmesuradamente mientras por su mente pasaban todos los momentos vividos con ella, desde los más antiguos hasta los más nuevos. Todos eran momentos felices, lo que le causaban gran dolor. Sin apartar la vista de ella vio como movió sus labios y entendió perfectamente lo que pronunció…

 _Te amo, zing-zing…_

Dennis cayó de rodillas sin apartar su vista de los ojos azules de ella, sus lágrimas inundaban su rostro, pero logró esbozar una sonrisa sincera y pronunciar unas palabras que sabían que le iban a doler, lo iban a lastimar…

—Yo también te amo, Winnie… —susurró llorando.

Ella ensanchó su sonrisa y Dennis entendió que sería la última vez que le vería sonreír así. Los vio alejarse poco a poco hacia el salón donde seguiría la celebración, pero él no podía dejar de derrumbarse a pedazos ni detener el llanto que tenía. Con ambas manos se sujetó el pecho pronunciando, casi de manera inaudible, unas últimas palabras para él…

—Yo también te amo, mi zing…

* * *

Dennis se despertó de la cama, sudando, con la respiración irregular, sumamente alterado. Winnie se despertó asustada y le preguntó qué le pasaba. Palabras que no llegaron a destino porque Dennis estaba mirando hacia todos lados intentando saber en donde se encontraba, estaba llorando y no atendía a los llamados de la loba.

Winnie tomó su rostro entre sus patas y lo hizo cruzar sus ojos con los de ella. Al verla, él se calmó un poco. Lo notó asustado y sus ojos pedían a gritos ayuda. Sin pensarlo dos veces, pasó ambos brazos por su cuello y lo trajo hacia ella en un abrazo.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla? —preguntó con suavidad, acariciándole los rizos.

No hubo respuesta sonora, lo único que sintió fueron los brazos de él rodeándola por la cintura.

—Tranquilo, estoy aquí, contigo —lo calmó ella.

Winnie podía sentir las gotas de las lágrimas del vampiro cayendo en su hombro. Poco a poco los temblores de miedo de Dennis se fueron deteniendo hasta que pararon por completo. La habitación la inundaba un enorme silencio, un silencio tranquilizador.

—Nunca te vayas de mi lado —susurró Dennis, con la voz débil.

Ella se separó del abrazó y lo miró a los ojos.

—Siempre estaré contigo —dijo acariciándole la mejilla, sonriéndole.

Ambos se dieron un beso, intenso, lleno de amor y de sentimientos. Un beso que llenó de calma y tranquilidad a Dennis. Cuando se separaron, juntaron sus frentes y se sonrieron mirándose a los ojos.

—Te amo —murmuró ella.

—Te amo… mi zing —sonrió él.

Y nuevamente se volvieron a besar. No sabían qué hora era ni que les depararía el futuro, simplemente estaban felices de tener al otro a su lado.


	6. Wilbur

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Daniel Shurtugal** : gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Batistarr:** gracias por tu review. Alguien que lo notó, espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Kari-hamato:** gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu revies. Gracias por pasarte y leer esta historia, en cuanto a la imagen, no, no es mía, solo la saqué de google. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo

* * *

 **VI**

 **Wilbur**

Dennis despertó con brusquedad debido a otro mal sueño, aunque no tanto como el anterior, sin embargo, de igual manera un mal sueño. Recorrió con su vista la habitación y al ver por el cristal de la ventana notó que aún no amanecía, el cielo estaba vagamente iluminado, lo que le dio a entender que no faltaría mucho para que el sol se asomara por el horizonte. Con un pesado suspiro se giró hacia Winnie y le pasó un brazo por la cintura para acercarla, al hacerlo, sintió el suave roce de su pelaje contra su piel, ocasionándole una extraña relajación. Respiró con suavidad en el cuello de ella dejándose llevar por su aroma: una delicada fragancia a naranja, tal vez del acondicionador del hotel, supuso.

Trataba por todos los medios volver a conciliar el sueño, mientras pasaba la mano por el cabello de la lobuna, al hacerlo, notó lo largo que era, normalmente no se notaba ya que siempre lo tenía recogido.

Al darse cuenta de que no le llegaría de nuevo el sueño, decidió levantarse. Con la mayor pereza existente, se quitó la gruesa manta que los protegía a ambos del arrollador frío nocturno y se quedó sentado al borde de la cama observando un par de pantuflas, como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Se dio dos suaves palmadas en las mejillas para volver en sí mismo y levantarse.

Una vez de pie miró a Winnie e inconscientemente esbozó una sonrisa cariñosa, taciturno se dirigió hacia el baño y se lavó los dientes, al salir a la sala recordó que no había nada para desayunar (ya que era un hotel). Tomó el teléfono fijo que había cerca de la mesa y marcó a servicio a la habitación. Ordenó puros alimentos no preparados, ya que quería hacer el desayuno él mismo, o mejor dicho, hacerlo para ella.

Esperando a que el servicio llegara rebuscó en su bolso y sacó su celular. Tecleó y mandó un mensaje a Clarisse, lo más probable era que la morena estuviera pensando quien sabe qué locura, luego de enviarlo miró la hora y eran las 5:38 de la mañana, era ridículamente temprano. Gracias a todo lo bueno decidió meter sus audífonos antes de «retirarse» de su casa, se los colocó al celular y se dirigió hacia el ventanal de la sala, se sentó en el borde del mismo y observó el alba bajo la canción de _What Lies Beneath_ , mientras pensaba con la mente fría lo sucedido y lo que vendrá.

Mientras más lo hacía más dudas surgían, comenzó a enumerar sus problemas: primero y principal, el compromiso de Winnie, lo que conllevaba al cómo iba a quitarle el susodicho collar; segundo, ¿cómo convencer al tío Wayne de cancelar dicho compromiso?; tercero, las posibles represalias del lobo ese; y cuarto, pero no menos importante, el sermón que le darán sus padres por lo que hizo. Se pasó frustrado ambas manos por la cabeza, al tratar de encontrar una solución para todo, empezó a pensar que todo esto fue una locura. La música cambió y empezó a sonar _Until The End_.

Dennis contempló el amanecer en todo su esplendor, pareciéndole algo maravilloso, ahora entendía lo que Mavis le había contado hace tiempo… «Algún día tendrás a ese alguien con el querrás ver el amanecer y valorarás ese momento.» Esbozó una sonrisa burlona al recordar esas palabras, y sin poder evitarlo, empezó a tamborilear con sus dedos la melodía de la canción. Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba cantando la letra con un tono de voz muy bajo, casi a susurros…

 _Why give up?  
Why give in?  
It's not enough?  
It never is  
So I will go on until the end_

Con cada frase que decía más se ensanchaba su sonrisa, hasta el punto que comenzó a reírse con suavidad; sí, se reía de sí mismo. Parecía ridículo, pero con esa canción sentía que sus problemas eran insignificantes. ¿El compromiso? Eso estaba ligado al collar, ya averiguaría la manera de deshacerse de ello. ¿Wayne? Por favor, ¿qué padre no quiere la felicidad de sus hijos? Apelando a eso será relativamente fácil convencerlo. ¿Las represalias del lobo? ¡Ja! Ya una vez lo apaleó, y si ha de hacerlo otra vez, que así sea. Y por último, el sermón de sus padres, nada que no pueda soportar. ¿Por qué habría de rendirse? ¿Quién dijo que esto sería fácil? Las cosas buenas nunca lo son, solo hay que armarse de valor y seguir adelante con esta decisión.

La puerta sonó indicando la llegada del mesonero con lo que había pedido, antes de ir a recibirlo sonó su celular, indicando que le había llegado contestación de Clarisse. ¿Desde cuándo ella estaba despierta a estas horas? Miró de nuevo el amanecer y musitó las últimas palabras de la letra…

— _But I will go until the end_ —sonrió, y se dirigió a la puerta.

* * *

Winnie se movía en la cama tratando de encontrar la posición que le permitiera dormir de manera más cómoda (si es que se puede estar más cómodo en una _King Size_ ), estiró su brazo para hacer contacto con Dennis, pero no lo encontró, por lo que abrió uno de sus ojos para buscarlo, pasó la vista por la enorme cama buscándolo, mas no estaba ahí. Sin darle más importancia cerró el ojo dispuesta a dormirse de nuevo, cosa que no pudo porque un aroma la capturo por completo, un suave aroma dulce… «Chocolate», pensó. Lo dudó durante un momento, pero no solo percibió ese aroma, había otros más, se levantó con excesiva pereza y se dirigió al baño para lavarse los dientes.

Una vez allí escuchó la voz de Dennis saludando a alguien y el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, alguien había llegado. Agudizó su oído y reconoció esa voz, era la amiga de Dennis... ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Clarisa? ¿Clara? ¡Clarisse! Salió del baño rumbo a la sala, una vez en ella, saludó a Clarisse con la pata y le hizo una seña para que no hiciera ruido, mientras comenzaba a acercársele con sigilo a Dennis, el cual estaba preparando el desayuno.

—Hola zing-zing —saludó, dándole un sorpresivo abrazo por la espalda.

* * *

Dennis pegó un respingo por el sorpresivo abrazo, causando que por poco tirara la comida que estaba sirviendo. Se dio media vuelta con una sonrisa y saludó.

—Bueno días, Winnie. —Y le dio un rápido beso.

Winnie aprovechó el momento e intensificó el beso, cosa que también le agradó a Dennis; con su mano derecha jugaba con el cabello de ella, mientras que su mano izquierda se deslizaba hasta su cintura, acercándola más a él. Se separó, la vio a los ojos y rozaron sus narices con cariño, aunque después se dio cuenta de que había hecho una demostración de afecto explícita frente a Clarisse, y él aún no le había contado nada.

La observó esperando su reacción, y ella solo pegó el grito en el cielo.

—¡Lo sabía! Esas cartas que escribías con tanto empeño, esas miradas, esas tomadas de manos, esos cariños y atenciones —apuntó Clarisse—. ¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó, emocionada.

Dennis se separó de Winnie, apenado. Le indicó a ella que se sentara porque ya le iba a servir el desayuno, ignorando por completo la pregunta de Clarisse. Ella asintió y se fue hacia la mesa, sentándose al frente de la morena. Al poco tiempo el vampiro llevaba varios platos, como si fuera un mesonero profesional. Colocó todos en la mesa, había huevos revueltos, tostadas, varios omelette's y panqueques, y de beber, chocolate caliente y jugo de naranja. Ambas observaron sorprendidas dicho festín, incrédulas de que él lo hubiera hecho.

—¿Hiciste todo esto tú? —preguntó Clarisse con notorio asombro. Dennis asintió—. ¿Solo? —Arqueó una ceja, incrédula.

—¿Acaso te parece imposible que yo hubiera hecho esto? —inquirió, colocándose la mano en el pecho simulando estar ofendido.

—No vale, como crees… Tú tienes alma de cocinero, el agua te queda di-vi-na —bromeó Clarisse, a lo que ella y Dennis soltaron carcajadas, divertidos.

Dennis se limpió una lágrima del ojo y procedió a sentarse, mientras lo hacía miró a Winnie y se le ocurrió la frase perfecta para decir.

—«Disfruta, porque después de que me gradué y dirija una compañía, no vas a tener comidas caseras como esta, jamás» —repitió las palabras exactas que ella misma le dijo cuando le sirvió aquel pichón el día de su cumpleaños.

La loba lo miró divertida y ambos se sonrieron para luego reír. Clarisse los observaba curiosa sin entender nada.

—Cosas de nosotros —dijo Dennis, haciendo un ademán con su mano.

El desayuno pasó entre risas y relatos, Clarisse le contó todo lo ocurrido con Kevin esa noche en la feria, aunque el rubio fuera guapo era muy aburrido, no hacía nada más que decir «Ok» a todo, por lo que terminó dejándolo por su lado. Dennis, por su parte, le contó todo lo que sucedió a ella, con cada palabra que decía la sonrisa de la morena se reducía. Adoptó una expresión de sorpresa cuando se enteró de que la lobuna estaba comprometida con otro, aunque fuese contra su voluntad, pero la cambió a una de ternura cuando oyó la manera en que se le declaró a ella y le propuso huir con él.

—Todo un romántico —dijo Clarisse, soltando un suspiro risueño.

Dennis se rascó la nuca, apenado, mientras Winnie acomodó la silla a su lado y lo tomaba del brazo, dándole una sonrisa sincera en modo de agradecimiento por lo que había hecho por ella. Sintió un fuerte pinchazo en el pecho al ver esa sonrisa, le recordó la pesadilla que tuvo anoche, y peor aún, le recordó que debía encontrar la manera de quitarle ese collar. Pasó su mano por el mismo, tocando ese zafiro color azul, y de nuevo le vinieron esa lluvia de sensaciones: tristeza, pena, melancolía y ese sentimiento de protegerla a toda costa. Tomó su pata y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

Clarisse entendió la situación de ellos (en lo que cabe), y decidió por su propios medios mantener la boca cerrada, porque ella muy bien sabía que Dennis no le contaría eso solo porque sí. Miró el reloj de su muñeca y vio que eran las poco más de las once de la mañana, a lo que se levantó de un respingo dirigiéndose a la puerta, ella debía salir a comprar su ropa para la fiesta de mañana; le dio unas rápidas indicaciones al vampiro para el baile de graduación del día siguiente tan rápidamente que Dennis solo pudo entender «Fiesta», «Mañana» y «Disfraces», para luego salir como alma que lleva el diablo.

Dennis y Winnie observaron confundidos la escena. Sin darle mucha importancia al asunto él se levantó recogiendo todos los platos vacios, aún no se creía que ambas chicas fueran unos pozos sin fondo y pudieron comerse todo eso, claro que, si quería conservar sus colmillos sanos y salvos, jamás lo diría en voz alta.

Luego de lavar los respectivos platos y utensilios se dirigió hacia Winnie, quien miraba a través del ventanal de la sala mientras se tocaba el collar, eso le pareció extraño, ya que ella le temía a las alturas y ambos estaban en un sexto piso. Pero sin darle mayor importancia se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, recostando su barbilla sobre su hombro y pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—¿En qué piensas? —quiso saber.

—¿Crees que fue correcto? —indagó, colocando sus patas sobre sus manos.

—¿El qué?

—Que huyéramos. Lo que quiero decir es… ¿Servirá de algo?

—Winnie… —dijo con voz grave y cariñosa—. No hay necesidad de que te preguntes eso, el que haya sido o no correcto, no importa. Lo hecho, hecho está, y lo hice porque quiero verte feliz y no atada a algo que no quieras. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Para mí ha servido de mucho.

Sin salirse de los brazos del vampiro, se giró, quedando viéndose a los ojos.

—Gracias… —sonrió, y le dio un suave beso.

Dennis sintió como una suave corriente eléctrica recorrió su espalda y sin pensarlo intensificó el beso, Winnie se dejó llevar, lo que maravilló al joven vampiro, comenzando a examinar concienzudamente cada rincón de su boca. La lobuna le siguió el ritmo rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, a la vez que él, que ya tenía los brazos en sus caderas, la acercó más. Ella ladeó el rostro profundizando aún más el beso, y Dennis emitió un bajo quejido al sentir un suave mordisco en sus labios.

Se separaron y se vieron a los ojos con una sonrisa.

Ninguno de los dos se soltó del agarre del otro, al contrario, luego de esa sonrisa a ambos les dominó una enorme sensación de tener al otro. Se volvieron a besar, esta vez con más pasión y sin medirse, no les importaba nada, solo querían más. Dennis, sin separarse, comenzó a caminar y quedaron contra la pared, poco a poco fue bajando los besos recorriendo lentamente el cuello de ella, por su parte, Winnie sentía las corrientes eléctricas por las caricias de él, instintivamente fue bajando sus manos hasta llegar a donde iniciaba la camisa de la pijama del vampiro, y dejándose llevar por el deseo, comenzó a subirla muy despacio.

Ambos sabían que lo que estaban a punto de hacer tendría sus consecuencias, pero ninguno de ellos pensaba en eso, solo disfrutaban el momento.

 _¡Ring! ¡Ring! ¡Ring!_

Su celular empezó a sonar, interrumpiéndolos.

Dennis volvió en sí y se separó de ella, entre enfadado y cohibido. Mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba su celular, en su mente retumbaba una duda: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no eran interrumpidos?

Tomó su celular y notó que era una video llamada. No lo alertó el hecho de que sea eso, sino quién, era su padre. Tragó saliva y contestó.

—¿Papá? —saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa, sabía lo que pasaría.

—Dennis… ¿Se puede saber donde estas? Llamé a tu madre esta mañana para saludarlos antes de tomar mi vuelo de regreso a California y cuando pregunto por ti me dice que no estás, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo —comentó Jonathan, severo, quizás demasiado para él.

—Esto… bueno… —dudó, sin encontrar las palabras correctas para decirle. No podía simplemente contarle que escapó de casa.

Cuando creyó que la cosa no podía ir peor, Winnie le pasó un brazo por el cuello de modo juguetón.

—¿Quién es zing-zing? —preguntó sonriente, al bajar la vista hacia el celular, la sonrisa se disipó en un instante, se puso nerviosa y pálida, pero por suerte lo último era cubierto por su pelaje.

Jonathan se les quedó mirando a ambos, expectante a una respuesta, pasó la vista de su hijo a la loba varias veces. Y cuando por fin unió los eslabones, abrió los ojos como platos de la sorpresa.

—¿Dennis, qué hace Winnie contigo? —indagó serio, aunque su tono no era severo, era más bien burlón. Y no había que ser muy listo para deducir que ellos estaban juntos, solo quería ver hasta dónde eran capaz de aguantar.

—Bueno… papá… verás… —balbuceó Dennis, nervioso. No obstante, al escuchar las carcajadas de su padre a través de la pantalla, el nerviosismo pasó a confusión. Miró a Winnie y ella se encogió de hombros sin saber lo que pasaba.

—Por fin los veo juntos —agregó entre risas. Cuando se detuvo miró a su hijo y a la lobuna, los notó extrañamente sonrojados. Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y le habló a ella—. ¿Cómo estás Winnie?

—Bien… comiéndome a su hi…este, comien… ¡Comiendo con Dennis! Sí, eso —tartamudeó avergonzada, tratando de esconder el notorio sonrojo que tenía.

Dennis se le quedó viendo con los ojos en blanco, ¿ahora quién sabe qué estaría pensando su padre? Ladeó la vista hacia la pantalla y lo notó con los ojos entrecerrados y con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro. «Espero que no esté pensando lo que creo que está pensando» pensó nervioso, para luego tragar saliva.

Al fondo se escuchó la llamada para que los pasajeros del vuelo rumbo a California abordasen.

—Tengo que irme, ya le pediré detalles a Mavis cuando llegue. —Miró fijo a Dennis—. Espero no llevarme otra sorpresa —dijo guiñándole un ojo, dándole a entender otra cosa. A lo que él, sonrojado, desvió la mirada—. Y Dennis…, cuídala —dijo con una sonrisa que desbordaba afecto. El nombrado solo asintió.

La llamada finalizó dejándolos a ambos confundidos y apenados. Dennis se esperaba una queja, un regaño, pero nunca esa reacción tan… ¿comprensiva? Miró a la loba algo apenado, ¿qué decirle cuando hace nada se dejaban llevar por sus deseos más carnales? Por su lado ella estaba igual, ambos apenas hacían contacto visual con el otro y desviaban la mirada avergonzados.

Dennis carraspeó un poco.

—Winnie… este, l-lo siento por lo de hace rato —articuló avergonzado.

—No, la culpa fue mía, eso solo que…

—Me dejé llevar —dijeron ambos al unísono.

Y la situación se puso incómoda otra vez.

—Deberíamos salir para ver que ropa llevaremos para la fiesta de graduación —soltó Dennis al recordar las palabras de Clarisse, en un intento de cambiar el tema.

Ella lo volteó a ver extrañada, se supone que la fiesta era para él, ¿entonces por qué la incluía? Escrutó su rostro en busca de la respuesta, pero estaba muy ruborizado como para que alguna señal de otra emoción se manifestara.

—¿Llevaremos? —indagó.

—Claro, tú serás mi cita, no puedo dejarte ir así como así ¿O acaso creías que no te llevaría? —asintió, sonriendo.

Esas palabras la hicieron esbozar una sonrisa, y por acto de reflejo se lanzó sobre él, estampando un beso en sus labios, claro que esta vez, controlándose. Se separaron y con una sonrisa rozaron sus narices con cariño. Winnie se levantó y se dirigió al baño por una ducha; Dennis por su parte, tecleó en su celular un mensaje para Clarisse indicándole la fecha de la fiesta. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando recibió respuesta, una _selfie_ de Clarisse en lo que al fondo de distinguía era su casa, ella salía con unas orejas postizas la punta de su nariz pintada de negro y el resto de su cuerpo con pelaje artificial, adjunto a la foto iba una pregunta «¿Me queda lo de mujer loba?» Dennis rodó los ojos. ¡Perfecto! Ahora ella pensaba ir como Winnie, quien hubiera dicho que le caería tan bien, soltó una risilla y le respondió: «Bien.»

Después de que Winnie saliera de la ducha entro él. Una vez terminada y ambos preparados se dispusieron a salir, claro está que Winnie debía llevar una chaqueta que cubriera sus brazos y rostro.

Luego de caminar por un buen tiempo llegaron a una tienda, _Le Boutique M_. Winnie arqueó una ceja al ver el lugar, ¿por qué la traería allí? Dennis al ver su reacción solo le sonrió y la incitó a pasar. Abrieron la puerta y seguido del ruido de unas campanillas, fueron atendidos por una vampiresa de cabello corto y ojos negros, al verla, la loba le lanzó una mirada interrogante a Dennis.

—Aquí es donde mamá compra sus cosas —respondió Dennis la muda pregunta—. Quizá tengan algo para ti. —Se giró hacia la chica—. Alison, ¿tendrás algo para Winnie?

La vampiresa recorrió con la mirada a la loba y señaló una sección a su derecha.

—Tercera sección a la derecha —apuntó.

Dennis, con una sonrisa, le indicó a Winnie que fuera y se probara lo que deseara sin que se preocupara por nada, a lo que ella asintió y se fue. Por su parte, él se sentó en la zona para acompañantes, la cual estaba amueblada con unas cómodas sillas y sofás para que los hombres esperaran; ya había estado varias veces ahí con su madre, por lo que se le hizo fácil encontrarla. Se tumbó en el sillón más grande y aprovechando el Wi-Fi del establecimiento entró en MonsterBook para localizar a Wilbur, uno de los hermanos de Winnie.

Luego de un rato por fin encontró el perfil del lobo, lo agregó y a los diez minutos le llegó la notificación de su aceptación, para luego ser bombardeado con preguntas.

«¿Dennis, has visto a Winnie?»

«Hola, sí la he visto. ¿Por qué?»

«Menos mal, ¿dónde está?»

Dennis arqueó la ceja, casi cinco años sin verse o hablarse ¿y ni un hola?

«Primero respóndeme: ¿por qué?»

«Es que papá está furioso porque… bueno, no sé si deba decirte, es que papá nos prohibió hablar de eso y…»

Al ver que probablemente Wilbur no le diría, prefirió adelantarse.

«¿Es por lo de ese tal Alexis, cierto?»

Recordar a ese lobo de pacotilla lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

«¿Cómo lo sabes?»

«Solo lo sé. Además, dime cómo se llama la piedra que tiene Winnie en su collar.»

Por un tiempo no hubo respuesta, lo que empezó a irritar a Dennis, ahora que por fin había conseguido contactar con alguno de los hermanos de ella para saber algo sobre cómo quitarle ese collar, ellos no colaboran.

«Es un zafiro lunar, es una de las joyas que se entregan cuando se le pide compromiso a alguien, es una antigua tradición de los hombres lobo. Es como un anillo de compromiso para los humanos. ¿Acaso tú?»

«Sí, estoy con Winnie... en ambos aspectos, espero que no le digas a nadie. Yo me encargaré de quitárselo y deshacer ese compromiso forzado, así que confío que te mantendrás callado.»

«Bueno, pero ni siquiera yo he podido encontrar la manera de quitarlo, al parecer tiene un hechizo o maldición que evita que sea retirado. Bueno de quitarse se puede, pero vuelve a aparecer en el cuello de ella, únicamente lo puede quitar quien lo colocó, o sea, Alexis.»

¡Perfecto! Sabía que era, pero no cómo quitarlo, seguía en las mismas. Notó que Winnie estaba saliendo del vestidor, y al verla, se quedó impresionado: llevaba unas botas negras, una falda negra de cuadros con unas medias largas, la camisa era roja con negro y de cuello ancho, mostrando parte de su hombro. Simplemente hermosa.

—¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó, algo apenada. Al notar que Dennis se le quedaba viendo fijo y no decía nada, bajó sus orejas—. ¿Tan mal así?

Dennis salió de su asombro y se acercó hacia ella.

—Te ves hermosa.

Ella ladeó la vista, apenada, mientras que Dennis se reía de eso. Le indicó que fuera a cambiarse para irse al hotel. Cuando ella se fue de nuevo al vestidor él aprovechó y le mandó un último mensaje a Wilbur…

«Wilbur, busca por todos los medios posibles la manera de quitarle ese collar, si tienes que preguntarle a mi abuelo, ¡hazlo! Hablaremos después y confío en ti para que no digas nada. Nos vemos.»

Una vez pagaron la ropa de ella y él pagó una capa parecida a la de su abuelo, se retiraron del lugar. Caminaron hasta el hotel y al llegar a su habitación Dennis dejó las bolsas cerca de la mesa y tecleó en su celular un mensaje para Clarisse:

«Clarisse tráeme mañana el smoking de tu hermano, no creo que a Lucas le moleste, ¿o sí?»

«Muy bien.»

Pasó la vista por la hora y eran las 9:15 pm. «¿Tan tarde ya?» Se sorprendió al durar tanto comprando ropa y sin darle más importancia al asunto llamó a servicio a la habitación y pidió algo para que ambos cenaran.

Pasada la cena Winnie se dio una muy merecida ducha para quitarse el agotamiento de ese día, al salir, entró Dennis, y después de esto, ambos se colocaron otro juego de pijamas que había en el guardarropa del hotel. Se acostaron en la cama, pero esta vez había un silencio espectral debido a los acontecimientos de esa mañana. Dennis decidió romper la tensión y pasó un brazo por la cintura de ella trayéndola hacia sí, suspiró en su cuello, haciéndola soltar una risilla, cosa que lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

—Te amo —susurró.

Winnie se giró, quedando viéndolo a los ojos.

—Y yo a ti, zing-zing—sonrió ella, y le dio un beso.

Al separarse, la atrajo lo más que pudo y ella se acurrucó su pecho, dejándose caer poco a poco en los cómodos y reconfortantes brazos de Morfeo. Dennis soltó un último bostezo recordando que faltaban cuatro días para su cumpleaños, en cuatro días enfrentaría a Wayne para anular ese compromiso, en tan solo cuatro días lucharía por su felicidad… no, la de ambos. Sus ojos se cerraban esporádicamente, mientras observaba a Winnie dormida, le dio un suave beso en la frente y se dejó llevar por el sueño, mientras en su mente se repetía una sola frase.

«Estando juntos… ¿Qué ha de pasar?»


	7. La fiesta

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Daniel Shurtugal** : gracias por tu review. Jajaja, me alegra que te guste, y en cuanto a eso ;) Pues deberás leer el capítulo. Gracias por leer.

 **SirDaniSkywatcher304:** gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu revies. Wow, muchas gracias por esa review. Gracias por leer.

Quiero agradecerles sinceramente por tomarse la molestia de leer y comentar este fic, me alegra mucho cuando lo hacen y a la vez me alientan a seguirlo. Son lo máximo.

 **Si les está gustando mi historia, les recomiendo que lean el fic de mi compañero y gran escritor Neville Zootatonix: "A New Zing Rising". Es Dennis x Winnie también, y es muy bueno. Léanlo.**

Sin nada más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo

* * *

 **VII**

 **La fiesta**

Eran poco más de las nueve de la mañana y ambos estaban desayunando alegremente, el primero en despertarse había sido Dennis, quien estuvo dubitativo en si levantarse o no, pero al sentir cómo su cuerpo le pedía sustento, no tuvo más opción que hacerlo. En cambio, Winnie se despertó al no sentir el brazo de él alrededor de su cintura; se les estaba haciendo costumbre despertar de la misma manera.

Luego de comer procedió a lavar los platos y dejarlos en el carrito donde les había subido la comida, para que la mucama o el mesonero los recogiese al venir. Se acercó a la loba y le pasó los brazos por la espalda, dando suaves soplidos jugando con su cabello.

—¿Quieres hacer algo? —preguntó Dennis.

—Dormir —respondió Winnie, para luego dar un bostezo.

Él se separó, mientras ella se levantó y con toda la pereza del mundo se encaminó de nuevo a la habitación. Dennis la miró irse y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. El solo verla lo hacía feliz, soltó una risa silenciosa a la vez que negaba con la cabeza, de verdad tenía que amarla mucho para que ocasionara esas sensaciones en él. Caminó hasta su celular para mandarle un mensaje a Clarisse recordándole que le trajera el smoking de su hermano, Lucas; a los pocos minutos recibió respuesta. «A las ocho estaré allá.»

Después de eso se dispuso a ir con Winnie. Al entrar la vio echa bolita y envuelta entre la gruesa manta de la _King Size_ , sintió el aire frío del aire acondicionado que había en la habitación, se frotó los brazos para generar un poco de calor y no dudó en meterse en la cama, bajo esa manta que de un momento a otro empezó a verse muy reconfortante. Con delicadeza se introdujo en la cama y se acomodó cerca de Winnie, quien al notar el movimiento de la frazada lo llamó, claro está, sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Zing-zing?

Dennis no respondió, solo pasó su brazo por la cintura de ella, acercándola, para luego resoplarle con cariño en la nuca, haciéndola reír. Aprovechó eso para repetir la misma acción ocasionando esta vez no una risa, sino unas suaves carcajadas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no jugaba con ella, y por suerte recordó lo cosquillosa que era.

Cuando Winnie se giró hacia él para evitar que le siguiera haciendo cosquillas, lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa juguetona, ambos tenían ese brillo en los ojos que cuando pequeños. Dennis previó lo que ella haría, lo que sería lanzársele encima, mientras lo lamia y empezaba a jugar con sus rizos, se adelantó a eso y empezó a hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo.

Los gritos de diversión y risas no se hicieron esperar, realmente extrañaba eso, divertirse con ella sin que nada les preocupase. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde la última vez que la escuchó reír tan alegre? ¿Cinco, seis años? ¡Qué importa cuánto tiempo había sido! Ahora estaba reviviendo esos hermosos momentos, debía aprovecharlos.

De a poco la diversión se comenzó a convertir en una amistosa lucha por tener el control, Dennis trataba por todos los medios de que Winnie no se zafara de su agarre, pero con un ágil movimiento ella quedó sobre él, sujetándole las muñecas.

—Aún no puedes conmigo, risos de fresa —dijo guiñándole un ojo, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Dennis aprovechó el descuido de ella y de un tirón se colocó arriba, afincó ambas manos a los lados de ella y le dio una mirada triunfante, seguido de una sonrisa burlona.

—Todavía tengo el toque… mi zing —alegó victorioso.

Winnie le sonrió derrotada y le pasó una pata por la mejilla; Dennis se le quedó viendo fijo, perdiéndose en el azul de sus ojos. Al sentir su pata acariciarle la mejilla, una leve descarga eléctrica lo recorrió y su pecho empezó a tamborilear con fuerza, y sin pensarlo dos veces estampó sus labios con los de ella. La intensidad del beso ocasionó que Winnie pasara sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, lentamente deslizó sus manos hasta su pecho y se dio cuenta de la rapidez con la que le latía el corazón a Dennis, aunque probablemente ella estaba igual. Con pesar, se separó de él para tomar aire.

Ambos se quedaron viendo con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Dennis con una mano le acomodó un mechón de cabello a Winnie, y poco a poco se acercó para volver a probar esos labios que tanto ansiaba. Cuando estaba a milímetros fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular. Paró de golpe y lanzó una mirada iracunda a la mesa de noche al lado de la cama, donde se encontraba el aparato.

Estiró su mano para tomarlo y al ver el identificador de llamadas se quedó en blanco: era Jonathan. ¿Qué tenía en contra su progenitor para arruinar de manera tan drástica sus momentos? Por suerte esta vez, era una llamada común.

—Hola papá —saludo, tratando de encubrir su enojo.

—Hola, Dennis, acabo de hablar con tu madre con respecto a lo sucedido —dijo Jonathan tratando de sonar serio, cosa que no lograba, se le notaba la emoción a través de la línea—. ¿Así que saliste igual de romanticón que tu padre?

Dennis arqueó una ceja, entre divertido y enfadado. ¿Haberlo sacado de él? Pero si cuando su madre le contó cómo se conocieron ella fue la que dio el primer paso. Soltó una risilla y contestó.

—Claro, ¿de quién más? —bromeó, evitando herir su orgullo masculino—. Y bien ¿Para qué la llamada?

—Solo quería oírlo de tu boca, ¿es cierto todo lo que Mavis me dijo, y lo que está escrito en esa nota?

—Sí, es cierto —aseguró—. Como seguro mamá te habrá dicho, Winnie está comprometida a la fuerza, cosa que yo cancelaré, independientemente de la manera. Y no te preocupes, nos veremos de nuevo en mi fiesta en el hotel.

—Oh… vaya —se sorprendió Jonathan—. Solo te diré una cosa. Si realmente la amas, lucha por ella y vela por su felicidad. Sé por qué te lo digo.

Dennis esbozó una sonrisa, ciertamente él sabía de lo que su padre le hablaba, ya que su madre le contó que él decidió irse por sus propios medio cuando descubrieron que era un humano, todo porque no quería que se alejase de su familia solo por él. Un acto muy solemne: dejar a quien se ama por su felicidad.

—Gracias papá… y descuida, lo haré. —Sonrió y colgó.

La llamada finalizó y Dennis dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa de noche, se giró hacia la loba y con una sonrisa juguetona se lanzó hacia ella. Después de seguir con la pequeña rivalidad ambos terminaron cansados, Dennis le pasó sus brazos alrededor y la abrazó, y ella escondía su cabeza en su pecho, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello.

—Extrañaba esto —musitó Winnie.

—Yo también… —admitió, hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de ella. Estaba empezando a agarrarle el gusto a todo esto—. Winnie, quiero pedirte algo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, subió la mirada y sus ojos lo buscaron.

—Qui-quiero que seas mi novia. —Ladeó el rostro, evitando que se viera lo apenado que estaba.

Ella se le quedó viendo para luego soltar unas carcajadas.

—Creí que ya lo era —dijo ella, sonriente.

Dennis la miró sorprendido, si bien su relación era especial y ambos se habían dicho lo que sentían, no lo había formalizado como tal. Al ver esa sonrisa no pudo resistirse y le dio un fugaz beso, para luego ladear la vista, otra vez.

—Te amo… mi zing —susurró, y volvió a abrazarla.

—Y yo a ti, zing-zing.

Ella pasó los brazos alrededor de la espalda del vampiro y con un suspiro se relajó para caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Dennis hizo lo mismo, mientras en su mente se repetía una frase, asemejando una cuenta regresiva…

«Faltan tres días…»

* * *

 _¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc!_

Ese ruido empezó a despertar muy despacio a Dennis, que, al no volverlo a oír, supuso que debió ser su imaginación y, sin abrir los ojos, se acomodó junto a Winnie.

 _¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc!_

De nuevo ese ruido, sonaba como si estuvieran tocando la puerta. ¿Será la mucama? A lo mejor, pero es extraño que insistiera, lo normal era que desistiera al no recibir respuesta en el primer intento.

—¿Quién llama, zing-zing? —preguntó Winnie, soñolienta.

—Ha de ser la mucama —supuso Dennis, abrazándola.

—¿Y no vas a ver?

—No, estoy más cómodo aquí —rió a su vez.

Se acurrucaron los dos juntos para seguir durmiendo, pero de nuevo volvieron a llamar a la puerta, esta vez, más fuerte.

 _¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum!_

¡Qué diablos! ¿Acaso piensan tirar la puerta?

—Deberías ir a ver —sugirió Winnie.

Con un bufido Dennis dio a entender que no tenía otra opción, se levantó y se dio suaves golpecitos en las mejillas para despertarse. Caminó hasta la sala y de nuevo volvieron a retumbar.

 _¡Pum! ¡Pum! Pum!_

—Un momento —vociferó enojado, caminando hacia la puerta.

Abrió la misma con un ceño fruncido que mataría a quien lo viese, se talló el puente de la nariz con enfado y sin hacer contacto visual con el que se supone estaba tocando, espetó unas palabras.

—¿Qué debo hacer para poder dormir tranquilo con mi novia? —La ira se le fue un poco al escucharse decir «novia». Se sentía extrañamente bien decirlo. Winnie era su novia. Suya.

—¿Así que el príncipe durmiente quiere privacidad? —indagó sarcástica una voz aguda y seria.

¡Ay no! Dennis dejó su enfado al instante, pasando a nerviosismo al reconocer esa voz. Subió la mirada y encontró los ojos marrones de Clarisse. La morena lo miraba con un enojo presente y le dio un levantar de cejas como indicación para que la dejase pasar. Dennis se apartó temeroso y la dejó pasar. ¿Por qué temeroso? Bueno, él solo había visto a Clarisse enfadada una vez y fue algo que no quiere que se repita, esa mujer daba el mismo miedo que su madre enfadada, y eso era decir mucho. Ella caminó como un embargador de impuestos, mirando todo con detenimiento, y colocó el smoking que traía con ella en el sofá, a la vez que se sentaba.

—¿Y qué esperas? ¡Vístete! —Apuntó con sus labios el traje al ver que Dennis se le quedaba viendo.

El vampiro salió de su trance con la voz de la morena, pero al verla de nuevo no pudo suprimir una risilla. Ella había venido con el disfraz de mujer loba y lo menos que parecía era una; por favor, hasta Winnie de pequeña se veía más intimidante, en cambio Clarisse parecía una Minnie Mouse tamaño real.

—Oh…, sí…, claro —arrastró las palabras, usaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para no soltar una carcajada y empezar a reír con frenesí—. Un momento. ¿Qué haces aquí, no me ibas a traer el traje a las ocho?

—¿Y qué horas crees que es? —preguntó Clarisse, al ver que él tenía la mirada perdida, soltó un suspiro acomodándose un mechón de cabello—. ¿Así de intensa era tu hibernación que no notaste el tiempo? Son casi las nueve.

Dennis abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Las nueve de la noche? Pero si hace nada eran las diez de la mañana, como alma que lleva el diablo tomó el traje y entró de un portazo al cuarto, prendió la luz indicándole a la loba que se levantara y vistiera porque iban tarde. Ella se negó, poniéndose una de las almohadas sobre el rostro para bloquear la luz.

—Por favor —rogó Dennis.

Winnie se apartó un poco la almohada, dejando ver uno de sus ojos, con los que observó divertida al vampiro.

—¿O si no qué? —desafió con un tono juguetón.

—O si no… —Se metió en la cama, se acercó a ella y se le quedó viendo a los ojos, a centímetros de un beso—. Tendré que convencerte…

Oyeron un carraspeo proveniente de la puerta que los sacó del trance. Al mirar hacia el lugar, Dennis se percató de una Clarisse cruzada de brazos mientras con su pie daba repetidos golpecitos al suelo y los veía con una ceja arqueada. Una cosa era segura, podría intentar ser intimidante, pero con ese disfraz nunca lo sería.

—Los dejo un momento y ya están con tanto… eso —dijo apuntándolos con ambas manos, luego se cruzó de brazos de nuevo—. Espero nunca terminar así.

—¿Y qué pasó con Kevin? —le recordó Dennis al rubio que había sido objetivo de ella.

—Yo… bueno… él —tartamudeó, al ver que Dennis tenía una sonrisa victoriosa, se detuvo—. Basta de eso y cámbiense rápido. —Y salió de la habitación.

Dennis y Winnie se vieron apenados para luego reírse por la imagen de Clarisse. El vampiro rebuscó su capa entre las bolsas donde estaba la ropa que compraron el día anterior. Al encontrarla se dirigió al baño, no sin antes indicarle a la loba que se vistiera y que no mencionara nada sobre el «disfraz» de la morena.

Una vez en el baño se cambió y se colocó el smoking, luego la capa y le levantó el cuello quedando igual a su abuelo, cosa que lo alegró. Sin embargo había un pequeño (por no decir enorme) inconveniente: su cabello. Vio de reojo un gel fijador y se dispuso a dominar sus rebeldes rizos. Colocó una gran cantidad de gel en su mano y la pasó por su cabellera, al principio todo de maravilla, pero no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando su cabello volvió a su estado original. Resignado, soltó un bufido y se arregló lo mejor posible, perfume por aquí y por allá y demás retoques, al salir se quedó embobado al ver a Winnie.

Ella llevaba unas botas negras, un pantalón negro con una que otra rasgadura, un cinturón con púas metálicas en su cintura y la camisa era la misma que se probó en la tienda. En sus orejas llevaba un pendiente por perforación, siendo un total de seis repartidos de a tres por oreja. Incluso los accesorios como las muñequeras tenían púas. Simplemente perfecta; pero había algo que la estropeaba y eso era ese collar.

Se acercó a ella y con cariño le rozó una de las mejillas con el dorso de la mano, bajó su vista al collar e intentó retirarlo; era como si estuviera pegado con algún sellador industrial, por más que trataba, no se movía. Ella le levantó el rostro haciendo contacto visual, y ahí noto que la mirada de Winnie era triste.

—Solo yo lo puedo quitar —dijo, y para probarlo se quitó el collar y lo lanzó a la cama. Dennis la miró sorprendido y después de pocos segundos, el collar apareció de nuevo en su cuello—. Pero como acabas de ver, vuelve a aparecer —continuó Winnie, melancólica.

Dennis al verla decaída la unió a él en un fuerte abrazo, mientras susurraba unas palabras de consolación para ella, que sonaba como un mantra.

—Encontraré la manera, ya verás…

Luego de unos minutos, se separaron y se fueron a la celebración junto a Clarisse. Durante el camino a la fiesta, la morena hablaba alegre con Dennis, ambos se contaban las enormes ganas de salir por fin de ese manicomio encubierto de escuela, algo que los alegró bastante fue que no volverían a ver al molesto de Rubén. Dennis, con el rabillo del ojo, notó que Winnie estaba un poco rezagada, mientras se pasaba una de sus patas por el collar, se acercó hacia ella y le tomó su pata libre entrelazando sus dedos, y con una sonrisa le indicó que se apresurara.

Quizá a simple vista esa tomada de manos no significara mucho, pero para ellos era una prueba solida de lo importante que era Winnie para él.

Después de caminar poco más de veinte minutos por fin llegaron a la escuela, era el típico edificio educativo, pintado con los típicos monótonos colores, aunque esta vez la entrada tenía una gran pancarta que decía «FELICIDADES GRADUADOS». Un buen toque, no lo iba a negar. Al entrar, la morena los guió hasta la cancha, lugar dónde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta. El lugar estaba decorado con globos por aquí, pancartas por allá, las bebidas y bocadillos en una larga mesa en uno de los costados y al fondo, el músico encargado de animar el ambiente.

Clarisse se separó de ambos y fue a bailar con algunos conocidos, dejándolos en intimidad. Por su lado, tanto Dennis como Winnie se fueron a bailar juntos, mientras lo hacían él notó los disfraces de la mayoría, momias, hombres lobo, vampiros, fantasmas, y demás. Definitivamente tenía la suerte del siglo para que decidieran hacer la fiesta con disfraces y así poder traer a Winnie.

Bailaron durante mucho tiempo, estaban cansados, pero de improviso la música cambió de una electrónica a una romántica lenta. Winnie bajó las orejas por el cambio y se ladeó para sentarse, a Dennis eso lo sorprendió, así que la tomó de la muñeca y con una mirada le preguntó el por qué lo hacía.

—Yo no sé bailar lento… —musitó Winnie, con la fuerza suficiente para sobreponerse a la música y que el vampiro la escuchase.

Dennis esbozó una sonrisa mientras la acercaba a él, colocándole una mano en la cintura.

—No tienes que saber —afirmó, esta vez colocó su otra mano en la cintura y la abrazó hacia él—. Solo debes sentirlo.

Poco a poco ambos comenzaron a dar pasos lentos, moviéndose paulatinamente hacia los lados mientras se miraban a los ojos. Dennis tenía una sonrisa cariñosa, en cambio, Winnie estaba apenada, no lograba bailar de manera perfecta al ritmo de la música.

—No tienes que estresarte por hacerlo perfecto —la tranquilizó al notarla tensa. Apuntó con su cabeza a las demás parejas, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella—. Mira, nadie lo hace perfecto, solo se dejan llevar.

Winnie asintió tímida y lo miró a los ojos. Bailaron durante toda la pieza y para sorpresa de ella, lo hizo bastante bien. Cuando la música estaba en su final Dennis se le acercó y la besó con ternura.

—Te amo, Winnie…

—Y yo a ti, zing-zing.

Ambos estaban en extremo cansados, Dennis miró la hora en su teléfono y se sorprendió, eran las dos de la mañana. Le preguntó a ella si quería quedarse un rato más, pero negó emitiendo un pequeño bostezo, al parecer la fiesta la agotó también. Iban a despedirse de Clarisse, aunque como no la vieron por ninguna parte se retiraron sin más.

Al llegar al hotel y a su habitación ambos daban uno que otro bostezo por el cansancio. Dennis fue al refrigerador y sacó dos vasos de agua para recuperar el líquido gastado; al ver a Winnie, la notó decaída y tocándose el collar. Dejó ambos vasos sobre la mesa y se acercó, esta vez Winnie no levantó la mirada, por lo que Dennis se agachó y la miró a los ojos, levantándole un poco el mentón. La notó triste, más que antes, incluso se diría que al borde de las lagrimas. Él se alarmó y no dudó en preguntar:

—¿Estas pensando en eso?

Winnie asintió.

—Esta noche fue algo que nunca creí que tendría, y por eso me duele. Me duele tener este collar que es un recuerdo permanente de _eso_. Y si no encontramos la manera de retirarlo significaría qué esto fue en vano.

Dennis le tomó el rostro entre sus manos.

—Winnie, sabes que haré todo lo que esté en mi alcance e incluso más para liberarte de eso, ¿cierto? —preguntó con cariño. Ella asintió—. Entonces, sabes que nadie nos podrá separar, ¿cierto? —Ella volvió a asentir—. ¿Y sabes por qué es eso?... —Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente—. Porque te amo... —afirmó para ponerse de pie y estirarle su mano.

Ella lo miró y no pudo evitar tomar su mano, esa sonrisa en él, esa firmeza en sus palabras la hacía sentir segura, sin pensarlo dos veces se aferró a él dándole un fuerte abrazo, agradeciéndole por estar con ella; luego levantó la vista y le dio un beso.

Winnie comenzó a profundizar el beso, cosa que le fascinó a Dennis, que por instinto, llevó sus manos a la cintura de ella, acercándola, mientras ella pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, intensificando la sensación. Ambos podían sentir las miles de corrientes eléctricas que ocasionaban las caricias del otro. Parecía que ambos competían por ver quién era más rápido, más profundo, más placentero.

Se separaron para tomar aire y luego de una sonrisa volvieron a unir sus labios.

Esta vez dejaron que sus deseos más profundos los dominasen, poco a poco los besos del vampiro fueron bajando al cuello de la mujer lobo. Winnie lo guiaba hacia la habitación mientras susurraba su nombre. Con delicadeza, Dennis la colocó sobre el lecho de la cama y sin detenerse continuó repartiendo besos por todo su cuerpo. Ella pasó la mano por el pecho su pecho y empezó a desabrocharle lentamente la camisa, a la vez que él introducía la mano bajo su blusa, haciéndola soltar un suave gemido. Dennis se detuvo en seco al oír ese gemido, cuando volvió en sí notó su torso al aire y la comprometedora posición en la que ambos se encontraban.

—Winnie, ¿estás segu…? —No pudo terminar la frase porque ella lo calló con un beso.

Ese fue el todo el consentimiento que hacía falta, volvió al asunto y retiró con cariño la blusa de la loba, repartiendo besos por su pecho. Por instinto pasó su mano por el collar en un intento de quitarlo, mas fue inútil. Dejando eso de lado continuó besando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, mientras por lo bajo ambos repetían la misma frase…

—Te amo.

Y sin más, dejaron que la luz de la luna fuera testigo de cómo se entregaban en cuerpo y alma al otro, demostrándose su amor.

* * *

Los rayos del sol atravesaban la ventana de la habitación llegando al rostro de Dennis, este abrió los ojos colocando su mano frente a los mismos, evitando que la luz del astro le llegara por completo. Emitió un largo bostezo y pasó la vista por la habitación algo desconcertado, al ver a Winnie acurrucada a su lado sonrió y pasó su mano por su cabello, al llegar a su cuello notó que no tenía nada puesto. Ahí fue cuando recordó todo lo sucedido anoche, ocasionando que se ruborizara casi asemejando el color de su cabello. Se levantó y se vistió con lo primero que encontró, lo que era los pijamas del hotel. Una vez vestido buscó unas para Winnie y las colocó sobre la cama, suponiendo que al despertar se las pondría para luego salir.

Rebuscó entre las alacenas de la cocina del hotel y encontró café. «Perfecto», era lo que más necesitaba ahora. Una vez con la taza en su mano, se sentó en la mesa y analizó lo sucedido. «Qué noche la de anoche», pensó, para luego darse una bofetada mental. Bebió el café tratando de calmarse un poco, aunque parecía que la bebida tenía el efecto contrario, después de terminar la taza dio un suspiro agotado. «Faltan dos días», pensó muy serio.

—¡DENNIS! —gritó Winnie desde la habitación.

El nombrado al oír el grito se alarmó y fue corriendo al cuarto, mientras mentalmente rogaba que ella estuviera vestida. Pasó la vista por el lugar, pero no la encontró y notó que el grito venía del baño.

—Winnie, ¿estás bien? —preguntó, tocando la puerta repetidas veces.

Por todo lo bueno, ¿qué sucedía? No podía solo entrar, ¿y si ella no estaba presentable? ¡No! Debía esperar. Luego escuchó unos leves sollozos que lo que hizo fue preocuparlo más. Sin dudarlo, de un golpe abrió la puerta y pudo ver como ella se le lanzaba encima dándole un fuerte abrazo y con lágrimas en los ojos. Su primera reacción fue confusión, pero esperó a que hablara para que le aclarara las dudas.

—Dennis… Dennis… —repitió ella, reteniendo las lágrimas.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo? —preguntó y por acto de reflejo llevo su mano al cuello de ella para chequearle la temperatura. Ahí fue cuando cayó en cuenta… Abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó en blanco—. ¿Acaso…?

—Sí —afirmó con lágrimas de alegría, respondiéndole la pregunta que no llegó a formular—. Gracias. —Y lo abrazó.

Dennis seguía en shock, su mirada seguía fija en Winnie, ella… ¡Ella no tenía el collar! ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué? Se supone que cuando se lo quitaba a los pocos segundos volvía a su cuello, ¿entonces por qué ahora no? ¡Qué más da! Ahora ella era libre. Pasó sus brazos alrededor y la abrazó con fuerza. Al fin podría estar junto a ella sin preocupaciones, sintió ganas de llorar, pero se mantuvo firme y solo dejó que ella fuera la que derramara las lágrimas de felicidad por ambos. Al separarse la miró con notoria felicidad y preguntó:

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—No lo sé… Siempre me quito el collar cuando me levanto para limpiar mi cuello y cepillar mi pelaje, pero al poco tiempo vuelve, en cambio esta vez no lo hizo. Me cepille el pelaje, me lavé los dientes, incluso me cepille el cabello y aun no volvía —relató sin poder contener la alegría.

Dennis se dirigió hacia el baño, tomó el collar y salió de nuevo. Al mirarlo con detenimiento observó que el pequeño zafiro azul estaba opaco, razonó y le hizo una petición a la loba.

—Colócatelo un momento, quiero probar algo.

Ella lo miró dudosa, pero aceptó. Dennis le colocó el collar y la piedra seguía opaca; espero unos segundos y pudo retirarlo. Eso lo confirmaba, de alguna manera pudieron anular el efecto de ese collar. Lo arrojó al suelo. Se abrazaron con fuerza, riendo y dando vueltas por la habitación, como dos niños pequeños que acababan de recibir la mejor noticia de sus vidas, y de hecho, lo era. Sintieron que alguien llamó a la puerta, sacándolos de su alegría, Dennis la miró rebosante de alegría y le pidió que se colocara el collar un momento, no debían decirle a nadie sobre eso, por lo menos no hasta saber el por qué de su anulación. Ella asintió y sin temor alguno se lo colocó, ahora era solo eso, un simple collar.

Dennis fue a abrir, indicándole a Winnie que se quedara dentro. Al abrir la puerta encontró a un hombre lobo un poco más alto que él, pero igual de delgado, llevaba un collar con púas y una chaqueta negra con la A de anarquía y detrás de él… ¿Clarisse?

—¿Clarisse? —preguntó incrédulo, a lo que ella lo saludó con un guiño y sacándole la lengua.

Si era ella. ¿Pero y ese lobo?

—¿Wilbur? —inquirió Winnie saliendo de la habitación, secándose el cabello con una toalla.

El lobo asintió con una sonrisa y Dennis sudó frío. ¿Ese era Wilbur? ¿Tanto cambió? Vale, era obvio que lo haría, ¿pero tenía que aparecerse justo ahora? Tragó saliva y esperó… no, rogó que no se diera cuenta de lo que hizo con su hermana, ya que con su olfato podría detectar el aroma de ella en él. Bueno, y si lo descubría, tuvo una buena vida.

Cortésmente los invitó a pasar, mientras en su mente se repetía.

«¿Qué tiene la suerte en mi contra?»


	8. Salvado por una banda

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Daniel Shurtugal** : gracias por tu review. Deberás leer el capítulo para saber. Gracias por leer.

 **SirDaniSkywatcher304:** gracias por tu review. Gracias por eso, espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu revies. Acertaste con lo del collar, de hecho eso lo explico aquí, aunque sea un poco y con lo de Clarisse, pues, ya veremos ;). Gracias por leer.

 **Batistar** : gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

Quiero agradecerles sinceramente por tomarse la molestia de leer y comentar este fic, me alegra mucho cuando lo hacen y a la vez me alientan a seguirlo. Son lo máximo.

 **Si les está gustando mi historia, les recomiendo que lean el fic de mi compañero y gran escritor Neville Zootatonix: "A New Zing Rising". Es Dennis x Winnie también, y es muy bueno. Léanlo.**

Sin nada más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo

* * *

 **VIII**

 **Salvado por una banda**

Dennis lo invito a pasar y, nervioso, los guió hacia el sofá o la mesa, ya ellos decidirían en donde se sentarían. Con una sonrisa incómoda le ofreció algo de beber a ambos. Wilbur se negó, pero Clarisse optó por aceptar una bebida y se dirigió rumbo al refrigerador como si fuera su casa. Dennis la observó irse, divertido, ella nunca cambiaría, por otro lado, Wilbur estaba impresionado por el comportamiento de la morena. Dejando de lado a Clarisse posó su vista en Dennis, quien tenía una sonrisa incómoda, pareciera que el lobo lo analizaba con la mirada.

Cuando Clarisse llegó con ellos con un vaso de jugo, se sentó en el sofá y dio unas suaves palmaditas a su lado, para indicarle Wilbur que la acompañase, a lo que él acató. Eso hizo que Dennis arqueara una ceja. ¿Acaso se perdió de algo? Escuchó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse y al girar la cabeza vio salir a Winnie, quien tenía puesto el collar. «Por lo menos así no sospecharan nada.» La vio sentarse en el sofá al frente del de donde estaban Clarisse y Wilbur, mientras él iba a la mesa y tomaba la taza de café que dejó a medio terminar. Se dirigió hacia la loba y se sentó a su lado, cuando lo hizo ella le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, como dándole algo de confianza. No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al recordar que ya iban varias veces que ella le transmitía seguridad de la misma manera.

Por su parte Wilbur veía con los ojos entrecerrados a la pareja, mientras Clarisse al verlos, sonrió divertida.

—¿A qué se debe esta acogedora visita? —preguntó Dennis tratando de sonar calmado.

Intentó sonar serio y confiado mientras tomaba un sorbo de café, aunque causaba el efecto contrario, la mano le temblaba como si tuviera vida propia.

«Vamos Dennis, ¡contrólate!»

Clarisse se rio por lo bajo al ver su estado. Dennis sabía que ella lo conocía, y que solo se ponía así cuando ocultaba algo importante, y ahora que se había percatado de eso, estaba seguro que disfrutaría torturándolo para saber qué ocultaba.

—Es que encontré algo referente a eso —dijo Wilbur, señalando el collar.

Winnie miró de reojo a Dennis y este hizo lo mismo, mientras daba sorbos a su bebida. Su miradas se entrecruzaron como diciendo «Tranquilos y serenos». Ambos volvieron a posar su vista en el lobo, esperando que decidiera contar lo que sabía, después de todo, informarse sobre el collar a fondo no les vendría mal, aunque este esté obsoleto. Wilbur notó como lo veían y empezó a hablar.

—Después de nuestra conversación me puse a investigar sobre la piedra y luego de perder horas leyendo antiguos manuscritos encontré uno que detallaba su uso. —Se detuvo y soltó un suspiro pesado—. Como te había dicho eso se usa como si se tratara de un anillo de compromiso para los humanos, pero lo que no sabía es que se dejó de usar desde hace poco menos de mil años.

Dennis se extrañó por lo que escuchó. Si eso no se usaba desde hace tanto tiempo, ¿por qué Winnie lo tenía? Wilbur, quien notó su expresión, procedió a terminar de contar su hallazgo.

—Ese zafiro simboliza la pureza y responsabilidad de la prometida. Decía que la maldición de dicha gema solo podía incrustársele en una noche de luna llena y de igual manera también debía entregársele a la pareja en luna llena. —Miró a Winnie—. Como fue hecho contigo. Lamentablemente —agregó, mirando a Dennis— el libro estaba muy desgastado y las palabras estaban ilegibles, sobre todo en la parte sobre cómo quitarlo.

Dennis apretó el agarre en la pata de Winnie, mientras con la otra le daba suaves palmadas sobre el dorso y le sonreía con cariño en un intento de no hacerla sentir mal, y a la vez indicándole que se contuviera, porque notó que sus ojos desbordaban felicidad al saber el por qué dejó de funcionar el collar, y ¿por qué negarlo? él también. Ahora solo debía resistir el tiempo suficiente para que Wilbur no se dé cuenta de que el zafiro estaba opaco, si es que quería sobrevivir.

—¿Y viajaste de Transilvania hasta aquí solo para eso? —indagó el vampiro.

Wilbur negó con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces? —inquirió Winnie.

—Vine a un concierto —respondió.

Dennis y Winnie miraron lo incrédulos. ¿Se lanzó semejante viaje de Transilvania a California por un concierto? El vampiro vio ahí la oportunidad para desviar el tema y evitar que Wilbur llegara a preguntar algo sobre ellos, pero Clarisse se les adelantó.

—¿De quién?

—Three Days Grace.

Ambos pudieron observar cómo el rostro de Clarisse pasó a una euforia total. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y una sonrisa en toda la cara, estuvo casi a punto de pegar un grito de alegría.

—¿En serio? —preguntó emocionada—. Yo también voy, ¿es el de hoy? —Wilbur asintió—. No puedo creerlo, vamos juntos. —Y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

Dennis abrió la boca, sorprendido por lo que veía. ¿Desde cuándo Clarisse era así? Bueno, ella era alegre con todos, pero no hasta ese nivel; arqueó una ceja y volteó a ver a Winnie quien estaba incrédula de lo que veía. Le dio unos suaves golpes con el codo como diciendo «¿Ves lo que yo?», a lo que el vampiro se rió por lo bajo.

Clarisse se separó del lobo algo apenada y le pidió disculpas por haber hecho eso de improvisto, se le veía cohibida y tartamudeaba con frecuencia, al igual que Wilbur.

Dennis se sorprendió aún más. Clarisse, quien era la típica amiga confianzuda y arriesgada, ¿con pena? ¿Tartamudeando? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allí? Es entendible que esté emocionada, ya que Three Days Grace es su banda favorita, ¿pero que actúe así? Hasta se parecía a él cuando estaba con Winnie.

«¡Oh no! ¿Acaso ellos?»

—¿Por qué llegaron juntos? —preguntó, solo así se podría confirmar o no su teoría.

Wilbur iba a responder, pero la morena se le adelantó, no sin antes pasarle un brazo por el cuello en modo juguetón.

—Me lo encontré en la entrada del hotel —respondió Clarisse—, estaba fijo en su celular y miraba para todos lados como intentando orientarse, así que lo ayudé.

Dennis dio un sorbo a su bebida sin apartar la vista de ambos, oteándolos con sospecha. No terminaba de creerse ese cuento, ahí había algo, y rogaba por todo lo que quería que no fuera lo que creía estaba pensando.

—Y yo vine porque quería saber el motivo de que se hayan ido de la fiesta tan temprano. ¡Eran las dos de la mañana! Me dejaron sola y abandonada —bromeó ella—. ¿Por qué se fueron tan temprano? La fiesta terminó a las cinco.

Dennis, quien estaba bebiendo su café, al oír la pregunta no pudo evitar pensar en lo que Winnie y él hicieron esa noche, ocasionando que se atragantara un poco con la bebida caliente, haciendo toser con brusquedad. Winnie a su lado solo se ruborizó muy leve, y le dio suaves palmaditas en la espalda, ayudándolo. Aunque esas palmadas para ambos eran un claro mensaje: tenemos que calmarnos.

Clarisse se sorprendió ante la reacción de Dennis, lo que la hizo preguntarse si esos dos habrían hecho algo. Y fue ahí cuando todo cuadró perfecto, por eso estaba tan al pendiente de todo, por eso estaba tan nervioso y por eso ambos se lanzaban miradas furtivas cada tanto tiempo. Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa como socarrona y lanzó una mirada al vampiro, que al verla, desvió el contacto visual. Eso lo confirmaba; «Todo un tigre» pensó, y soltó una risilla para ella. Ahora tenía material de primera para molestar a su mejor amigo.

—Es que estábamos cansados —dijo Dennis, mirando de reojo a Wilbur.

—¿Y más nada? —preguntó la morena levantando ambas cejas a la vez, estaba disfrutando esto.

—No, no. ¿Qué ha-habría de pasar?

—Bueno, no sé, dímelo tu…

Dennis le lanzó una mirada homicida, a lo que ella ensanchó aún más su sonrisa y le sacó la lengua. Escuchó un carraspeo emitido por el lob y ahí se tensó.

«¡Ay no, no, no, no!», pensó Dennis.

—Dennis —habló Wilbur—, quiero preguntarte algo: ¿por qué el olor de mi hermana esta en ti?

«Bueno… Viví una buena vida.»

Su expresión enojada con Clarisse se disipó en un santiamén, sus ojos se quedaron en blanco y su boca formó una línea rígida en su rostro. Se puso pálido hasta el punto que asemejaba el color blanco de la mesita de centro y empezó a tartamudear palabras incoherentes. Winnie notó esto y salió al rescate, tanto de Dennis como de ella misma, no iba a arriesgarse a que él dijera algo que los comprometa… aún más.

—Eso es porque dormimos juntos —aclaró, con una tranquilidad inaudita.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió Wilbur, enojado.

—Wilbur, hay una sola cama —le aclaró—. Además, Dennis es mi novio, ¿pretendes que lo pusiera a dormir en el suelo? —Empezó a fruncir el ceño—. Y dejas de celarme. Sé que me cuidas, pero estoy con mi zing-zing. Nada malo me va a pasar.

Dennis salió de su limbo y miró a Winnie luego de escuchar esas palabras. ¿Cómo hacía ella para permanecer tan tranquila? Apretó el agarre en su pata mientras recuperaba la compostura; otro punto más para amarla: lo había salvado de una muerte prematura.

Clarisse, cuando vio cómo Wilbur iba a protestar, decidió intervenir. Colocó una mano sobre la pata del lobo, y cuando él la vio, ella negó con suavidad sin apartar la vista de sus ojos. Wilbur bajó las orejas, derrotado, si bien era difícil ganarle en una discusión a su hermana, iba a ser peor con una amiga de ellos apoyándola.

—Tenemos que organizarnos antes de ir al concierto —dijo Clarisse, sonriendo.

Wilbur fijo la vista en los ojos marrones de ella, soltó un pesado y largo suspiro para luego esbozar una sonrisa. Le asintió y se levantó, le estiró la pata y como todo un caballero la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Winnie observó la escena incrédula. ¿Cómo hizo ella para calmar a Wilbur? Por lo general cuando él inicia una discusión le llevaba mucho tiempo tranquilizarse, sin embargo, Clarisse lo hizo en unos segundos. Los miró a ambos con los ojos entrecerrados, pasando la vista de ella a su hermano y viceversa, en cambio, Dennis solo se preguntaba cómo paso Wilbur de ser un mini-tornado andante a ser tan caballeroso.

Ambos se dieron miradas significativas como diciendo «Aquí pasa algo».

Con una sonrisa, ella se despidió de ambos, en cambio, Wilbur abrazó a Winnie y le dio la mano a Dennis, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia. Él rió nervioso y los despidió a ambos. Clarisse y Wilbur iban rumbo a la puerta hablando alegremente, ella le preguntaba cual era su canción favorita de TDG, y él respondió la que por casualidad era la misma que la de ella. Increíblemente fue salvado por una banda. Escucharon la puerta cerrarse y ambos suspiraron aliviados.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, ambos se miraron, se sonrieron y se abrazaron con fuerza, riendo y dando vueltas por la habitación. Ahora podían dejar salir toda la felicidad que tenían; aunque por poco Wilbur los descubría, eso no les importaba ahora. Al dejar de girar Dennis le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de su mano antes de plantarle un beso en los labios.

—Te amo —musitó al separarse.

—Te amo, zing-zing —respondió ella.

Dennis le quitó el collar y lo colocó en la mesita de centro antes de volverle a dar otro beso. Estaba eufórico, alegre, feliz y muchas emociones más. La abrazó por la cintura y no pudo resistirse a levantarla en el aire, mientras ella reía con él. Al colocarla en el suelo, fue ella esta vez la que le dio un beso. Al separarse se sonrieron y rozaron sus narices con cariño.

—Te salvaste por poco —comentó Winnie.

—Sí… Si tú no hubieras reaccionado a tiempo y no me hubieras salvado de esa situación, ahora sería vampiro muerto.

Ambos empezaron a reír, dirigiéndose al cuarto. Winnie fue la primera que se lanzó a la cama, mientras Dennis buscaba su celular en su mochila. Al sacarlo observó que tenía doce llamadas perdidas de Clarisse y siete de Wilbur. Sonrió incomodo, ¿así de agotadora fue su jornada nocturna? Se sonrojó al pensarlo y observó que faltaban pocos minutos para las dos de la tarde, ahí recordó que ninguno había comido nada. Tomó el teléfono fijo que estaba en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama y pidió varios alimentos al servicio a la habitación.

Después de colgar se metió en la cama junto a Winnie, pasándole un brazo alrededor del cuello mientras ella pasaba los canales en busca de algo entretenido. Se detuvo en un canal que estaba transmitiendo el último concierto de su banda favorita: Breaking Benjamin. Dennis la miró intrigado.

—¿Por qué te detienes ahí? —quiso saber.

—Es que es mi banda favorita —afirmó Winnie.

Dennis abrió mucho los ojos mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro. Sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó por la cintura, pegándola hacia él.

—¿También es la tuya? —preguntó Winnie al notar su reacción.

—Sí —asintió—. Ahora sé lo que sintió Clarisse con Wilbur.

Luego de la muestra de cariño, sonó el timbre de la puerta indicando la llegada del servicio. Dennis se levantó y salió de la habitación a recibir su pedido, luego de unos minutos entró empujando un carrito con varios platos de comida y unas bebidas en el piso superior y en el del medio, en cambio, en el del fondo estaban varios postres.

En menos de veinte minutos ambos arrasaron con todo en el carrito. Ahora estaban comiéndose el último postre que había, un pastel de chocolate; ambos comían las últimas rebanadas, acostados en la cama.

—Hablando de Clarisse y Wilbur —preguntó Winnie, dándole una mordida a su trozo de pastel— ¿no los notaste algo extraños?

—Sí —concordó Dennis—; Clarisse estaba algo nerviosa después de que le dio ese sorpresivo abrazo a Wilbur, algo muy raro en ella.

—¿Por qué es raro? —quiso saber.

—Es que ella es la típica amiga lanzada y confianzuda, de las que llega sin avisar y siempre tiene un brazo encima de todos.

—¿Así es contigo?

—Sí; casi siempre está colgando de mí, o dándome un abrazo, o haciéndome enojar… —Soltó una risilla y miró con el rabillo del ojo a Winnie. Se le notaba algo molesta—. ¿Acaso estás celosa? —preguntó divertido apretándole una mejilla.

Winnie desvió la mirada hacia la televisión, centrándose en la transmisión del antiguo concierto. Dennis sonrió ante eso y no pudo evitar apretarle las dos.

—Estás celosa —acertó juguetón.

—N-no, ¿cómo voy a est…? —No terminó la frase porque él la calló de un beso.

—Te amo —dijo al separarse de ella. Le acomodó un mechón de cabello mientras la miraba a los ojos—. No hay necesidad de que te pongas así, pero eso me dice que me amas. —Sonrió, y le dio otro beso.

—¿Cómo tu en la feria? Escuché ese grito: «¿Cómo le hace eso a mi Winnie?» —bromeó imitando la voz del vampiro.

Dennis se puso rojo, asemejando al rojo de sus cabellos. Reaccionar de esa manera y decir lo que dijo cuando técnicamente no eran nada, lo hizo apenarse bastante, empezó a tartamudear intentando decir algo, pero fue silenciado por un beso de la loba. Al separarse ambos empezaron a reír sin apartar la mirada del otro.

—Yo también te amo —sonrió ella.

Winnie se recostó en si pecho, mientras él la acercaba más hacia sí. Se terminaron su pastel viendo el concierto pasado y luego de que terminara se pusieron a ver una película elegida por ella.

—Zing-zing, crees que Clarisse y mi hermano… tú sabes, ¿sean Zing? —soltó de improvisto.

—No, no creo… —Recordó la actitud nerviosa de la morena, el caballerismo del lobo, los gustos parecidos, la ida juntos al concierto y la manera en que ella evitó que Wilbur iniciara una discusión, ocasionándole abrir los ojos de la sorpresa—. ¿Será? —preguntó.

—No estoy segura, aunque algo me dice que sí.

—¿Qué tal si la llamamos?

—Dennis, no —lo detuvo ella—. No podemos simplemente preguntarle.

—Tranquila —la calmó, y sonrió—, yo sé qué decir.

Estiró su brazo hasta alcanzar su celular y le hizo una videollamada a Clarisse. Al contestar solo se vio una larga melena castaña, y al fondo se oía una música al máximo volumen, que por lo que Dennis pudo reconocer era _Gone Forever_. Clarisse se apartó el cabello del rostro, dejando ver sus ojos marrones, y saludó a la pareja.

—Hola, pareja, ¿qué tal?

—Bien, solo llamábamos para saber que ibas a hacer en la tarde, Winnie quiere ir a ver una película y quisimos saber si te gustaría venir —dijo Dennis; recibió un golpe en el hombro de la loba y cuando la vio ella le hizo señas como diciendo «A mi no me metas en eso».

—No sé son las... —Giró su vista al reloj de su casa—. Son las tres y media… No, no creo que vaya, el concierto de TDG empieza a las cinco y nos tomará unos treinta minutos llegar, y claro, si llegamos antes puede que nos encontremos a la banda y nos autografíen algo, o mejor, nos tomemos fotos —comentó ella, emocionada.

—¿Nos? —Después de la pregunta escuchó una voz al fondo.

—Clari, ¿vas a querer helado? —Dennis arqueó una ceja al oír ese apodo, vio asentir a Clarisse y ella volvió a posar la vista en él.

—¿Clari? —preguntó burlón—. ¿Acaso tus padres llegaron del viaje de negocios?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿quién est…? —No pudo terminar la pregunta porque fue interrumpido.

—¿No vas a querer Clari? —se oyó al fondo.

—Sí —dijo ella.

—Entonces para que dices que no. ¿Sí o no?

Dennis se estaba conteniendo las carcajadas, mientras mecía el brazo de Winnie para que viera cómo la morena se debatía entre él y quien sea el que estuviera con ella en su casa.

—¡Claro que sí quiero! —gritó.

—¿Entonces para qué dices que no?

—No era a ti.

—¿Entonces?

—¡Wilbur, solo tráeme el helado! —ordenó. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se quedó quieta en el acto y lentamente posó la mirada en la pantalla.

Dennis y Winnie estaban incrédulos a lo que oían. La loba mantenía la mirada fija en Clarisse, mientras que él tenía una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro y la veía con los ojos entrecerrados, ahora iba a tener material para molestarla todo lo que quisiera y desquitarse lo de hacía rato.

—¿Así que Wilbur, eh? —arqueó una ceja, sugerente.

—Dennis, no me mires así que sé lo que estás pensando —se exaltó ella. Dennis empezó a reírse, se le hacía muy divertida su reacción—. Es solo que lo invité un rato a charlar mientras esperábamos para ir al concierto.

—Bien. Entonces los dejo, nos vemos.

La llamada finalizó y en la habitación rondó un silencio fantasmal. Luego de unos minutos Winnie habló.

—Tenía razón —dijo victoriosa.

—Puede ser —suspiró Dennis—. Pero aún no es seguro, puede que sean solo amigos y ya.

—¿Quieres apostar? —preguntó Winnie, con un tono de voz entre seguro y provocativo. Dennis suponía que ella sabía cómo se comportaba su hermano y si ella decía algo, lo más probable era que así fuera.

—Soy todo oídos —sonrió él.

Winnie se colocó sobre Dennis, mirándolo desafiante y apuntándolo con el dedo.

—Si resulta que ellos no son Zing, te invitaré al próximo concierto de Breaking Benjamin, pero si sí son, tendrás que hablar con papá y decirle que el collar ya no funciona… explicándole el por qué.

Ella tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, y Dennis estaba pensándolo: si resulta que Clarisse y Wilbur no eran Zing, tendría un boleto gratis, y si lo eran, estaría jugando un partida de cartas con la misma muerte. Bah, de total ya tenía planeado decírselo; de una forma o de otra era ganar-ganar.

—¿Y bien? —Winnie agachó su rostro quedando a milímetros del suyo.

—Acepto. —Sonrió y le dio un beso—. Igualmente planeaba hablar con el tío Wayne.

—¿Sabes lo que eso significa? —Dennis asintió—. Probablemente te ataquen trescientos hombres lobo, trescientos uno incluyendo a papá.

—¡Hey! No me hagas reconsiderarlo —rió y le dio otro beso—. No me importa si es uno, trescientos o mil hombres lobos, igual lo haré. ¿Sabes por qué? —preguntó picarón—. Porque te amo.

Winnie se recostó sobre el pecho de Dennis, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello. Ambos debían admitir que eso los relajaba.

—Amo esto.

—¿Esto? —preguntó Dennis, acariciándole la cabellera.

—Sí…, me relaja —afirmó cerrando los ojos. Luego de unos minutos así, los abrió de golpe y miró al vampiro—. Zing-zing, tengo hambre.

Dennis la miró sorprendido pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—Pero no ha pasado de una hora desde que almorzamos… ¡Y nos comimos lo que había en los tres pisos del carrito!

Cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo se dio una bofetada mental. «Espero que no se dé cuenta de que sin querer le dije comelona, o peor, creerá que le dije gorda», pensó nervioso.

—Pero igual tengo hambre —dijo haciendo un puchero.

«Gracias al cielo no se dio cuenta.»

Emitió un suspiro dejando salir su preocupación y le sonrió, mientras se acercaba al teléfono de la habitación. Iba a pedir otro carrito de tres pisos, para ver si esta vez estaba satisfecha; pero no llegaba por poco, con Winnie encima se le dificultaba moverse.

—Winnie, no me puedo mover contigo encima.

—No me voy a quitar —chilló ella.

—Pero, ¿cómo llego entonces?

Ella estiró el brazo y descolgó el teléfono, pasándoselo. Dennis lo recibió y llamó de nuevo al servicio a cuartos, pidió lo mismo que la última vez y colgó. Ella lo miró y le dio un beso de buenas a primeras, cosa que no le disgustó, aunque sí lo confundió.

—¿Te parece si vamos mañana a ver a mis padres? —preguntó Dennis.

—¿Por qué? ¿No crees que te castigaran por escaparte?

—No lo sé, pero creo que será mejor aclarar todo con ellos, incluyendo lo del collar. «Al mal paso, darle prisa».

—Bien, confío en ti. —Y colocó su cabeza en su pecho.

—Te amo —musitó, acariciándole los cabellos.

Winnie levantó la vista y le dio otro beso.

—Y yo a ti, zing-zing —respondió sonriendo, mostrando sus afilados incisivos.

Se volvió a recostar sobre él y dejó que la relajara con las caricias. Duraron así un tiempo antes que el timbre de la puerta sonara indicando la llegada del servicio. Winnie se quitó de sobre Dennis y este se levantó a abrir, no sin antes llevar el carrito vacio que tenían.

Al minuto Dennis volvió empujando un carrito, también de tres niveles, repleto de comida y postres. Winnie lo miró y luego al carrito, no pudo evitar sonreír. Se sentó en la cama y colocó una película para ver mientras comían. Dennis, al verla sentada y notar como lo veía, no pudo evitar recordar cuando ella lo vio de la misma manera mientras estaban jugando limbo en la fiesta de sus hermanos hacía tanto tiempo, lo que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa retrospectiva. Él le pasó uno de los platos que había, no sin antes robarle un beso, a ella, se sentó a su lado en la cama y se dispuso a ver la película elegida por su compañera.

Era como si algo en ella le atrapara la mirada, algo en ese suave pelaje chocolate, en esos ojos azul cielo, su forma de ser, su risa, su tristeza, su dolor y sus sueños, sus lágrimas y su felicidad, toda ella, le fascinase. Quizá no sabía lo que le deparaba el futuro, o cómo reaccionaría su tío Wayne, o si Alexis la dejaría en paz o tendría que convencerlo a la fuerza, pero algo que sí sabía era que quería a Winnie. No. Era algo más, la necesitaba para ser él mismo.

No tenía idea de qué les deparaba, aunque ahora, justo ahora, en ese preciso momento sabía algo, lo sabía muy bien.

Y era que amaba ese tiempo con ella.


	9. Wilbur y Clarisse

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Daniel Shurtugal** : gracias por tu review. No, no es eso... aún :v. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu revies. Esa era la idea, me alegro que te divirtiera esa escena. En cuanto a lo Wilbur pues este capítulo trata de eso. Gracias por leer.

 **Batistar** : gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **algebra12** : gracias por tu review. No te preocupes por eso, y me alegra que te guste la historia. Gracias por leer.

Quiero agradecerles sinceramente por tomarse la molestia de leer y comentar este fic, me alegra mucho cuando lo hacen y a la vez me alientan a seguirlo. Son lo máximo.

 **Si les está gustando mi historia, les recomiendo que lean el fic de mi compañero y gran escritor Neville Zootatonix: "A New Zing Rising". Es Dennis x Winnie también, y es muy bueno. Léanlo.**

Sin nada más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo

* * *

 **IX**

 **Wilbur y Clarisse**

Clarisse salió hablando con Wilbur de la habitación del hotel donde Dennis se quedaba con Winnie, después de haberlo salvado de un problema en el cual ella lo inmiscuyó casi por completo. Por un lado se sintió culpable de que casi provocaba una masacre en el lugar; solo el imaginarse una pelea entre un vampiro y un hombre lobo le hizo recordar la película de _Van Helsing_ , y si la película estaba en lo cierto (lo que no creía), Dennis terminaría perdiendo.

Pero, por el otro lado estaba con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, conocía el secreto que Dennis quería ocultarle a Wilbur a cualquier costo, y eso ella lo sabría aprovechar. Tenía material suficiente para molestarlo durante toda su existencia, o mínimo, hasta que se sepa.

Increíblemente, la travesía con Wilbur fue de lo más extrovertida, se la pasaron hablando sobre el concierto y sus gustos, los cuales no diferían mucho. Ella lo bombardeaba con preguntas: ¿Canción favorita? ¿Desde cuándo oyes Three Days Grace? ¿Es tu favorita o tienes más? ¿Es tu primer concierto o ya has ido a varios? Y muchas más.

Wilbur las respondía algo apenado. Parecía sentirse incómodo en que la atención se enfocara en él. Al principio contestaba algo cohibido y distante, aunque mientras más avanzaba la conversación más se mostraba en confianza. Era extraño. Clarisse pensaba le contagiaba su buena vibra y de a poco lo hacía sentir más cómodo.

—¿Qué te pareces si vamos juntos al concierto? —preguntó Clarisse.

Wilbur, ya con más confianza, la miró confundido.

—Pensé que iríamos, lo habías dicho en el hotel.

Clarisse puso los ojos en blanco, terminó sacando el tema de Dennis a colación sin intención de hacerlo. Por suerte ella no era el vampiro, no se iba a quedar tartamudeando como él, todo lo contrario, usó mano de su habilidad y respondió de manera calmada.

—Eso lo dije por la emoción del momento, pero solo quería confirmarlo —Sonrió.

«Eso sonó bien», pensó.

Wilbur la miró a los ojos, como analizando la verdad de sus palabras, haciéndola dudar. ¿Se daría cuenta? ¡No! Ella es Clarisse Chase, ¡nadie la descubría en nada! Y hoy no sería la primera vez. Ensanchó su sonrisa tratando de que no se notara su incertidumbre, y por lo visto funcionó.

—Bien. —Wilbur se encogió de hombros—. ¿Te parece si nos vemos en algún lugar una hora antes de que inicie?

Clarisse se relajó y la tensión que acumuló por temor a que la descubriera se fue en un santiamén. Esta vez su sonrisa no era forzada, en un intento de que no la descubriera, era… alegre. Ni siquiera sabía el por qué, pero se sentía a gusto con él. Eso la hizo cuestionarse si Dennis sentiría lo mismo con Winnie. Dejando el lado que ellos son novios, Wilbur y Clarisse apenas llegaban a conocidos, pero mientras más hablaba con él más a gusto estaba.

—Claro —asintió.

Caminaron un largo trayecto hasta que llegaron a una intersección, Wilbur giraría a la derecha, mientras que Clarisse a la izquierda. Ella notó esto y por acto de instinto le jaló la camisa a él, con la mirada en el suelo y apenada. Su manera de ser, audaz y con confianza, se perdió en quién sabe dónde.

—V-ven un rato a mi casa…

«¿Pero qué rayos te sucede Clarisse? Es solo un… ¿amigo? No, ni a eso llegas.»

—¿No se molestarían tus padres? —indagó Wilbur.

La morena alzó la mirada y se quedó viéndolo a los ojos.

—Que va… —dijo sonriendo al saber que él aceptaría; sonrisa que se volvió pesada y triste—. Ellos no están, andan en un viaje de negocios.

—Bien, si no te molesta…

—No, claro que no. —Le tomó la pata y se lo llevó prácticamente a rastras—. Ven, vamos.

* * *

Una vez en la casa de Clarisse, ella lo invitó a pasar. Wilbur pasó la vista por todo el lugar, era enorme. Como ella vivía en el décimo piso de un edificio, la vista era embriagante, tal que podía sentarse en el borde la ventana y observar a los transeúntes moviéndose como pequeños muñecos de porcelana; era hipnótico.

Se apartó de la ventana y se sentó en uno de los enormes sofás de la sala, y no bromeaba, eran enormes. Si el del hotel donde estaban su hermana y Dennis era grande, los de la casa de Clarisse eran el triple.

Clarisse fue a su cuarto para cambiarse, no sin antes decirle que pusiera algo de música. Le señaló el ordenador y le dijo que colocara algo, como era de esperarse, de TDG.

Wilbur asintió y se dirigió al computador, al encenderlo, este pedía contraseña. Optó por preguntarle, pero antes quiso intentar algo. Si tanto le gustaba TGD era probable que esa fuera la clave; colocó el nombre de la banda y pudo ingresar. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y buscó una música; terminó colocando _Goin' Down_. Las enormes cornetas anexadas al ordenador emitieron el sonido a máximo volumen, resonando por todo el departamento, y dentro de todo ese ruido pudo escuchar que ella le decía: «Deja esa, es buena.»

Pasó la vista por el lugar y se enfocó en una fotografía, había varias repartidas por una larga sección de la pared, parecía que hacían una línea de tiempo. La primera estaba muy a la izquierda, casi rozando el borde de la pared y por lo que Wilbur notó, Clarisse debería tener cinco años o menos, estaba tomada de la mano de sus padres, solo que estos no se les veía la cara, la fotografía se centraba solo en ella, lo máximo que se veía era hasta la cintura de sus padres.

En la siguiente ella debería tener unos diez u once años, estaba en una playa con un enorme sombrero cubriéndole parte del rostro, mientras sonreía alegre apuntando el mar; sola.

La otra era en, por lo que pudo apreciar, su fiesta de quince años: llevaba un largo vestido blanco que le había arrancado la parte de abajo, pareciendo como si hubiera peleado. Aparecía cortando el pastel de su fiesta, con una sonrisa entre alegre e ida, pareciera que no estaba del todo contenta. Volvía a estar sola.

La otra era una actual, estaba colgada de Dennis, mientras él ponía una sonrisa tratando de ocultar sus colmillos a la vista, ella, en cambio, tenía una sonrisa y la lengua afuera.

Mientras más fotografías veía más se daba cuenta de que siempre aparecía sola. Las únicas fotos donde salía acompañada era la de pequeña y en la que estaba con Dennis. Eso lo hizo extrañarse, hasta él tenía una que otra foto con sus padres, ¿por qué ella no?

Escuchó la puerta de la habitación y al girar la vista la vio salir con unos vaqueros cortos, una camiseta de camuflaje y con el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. Le pareció muy linda así.

—Ya llegué —sonrió ella. Notó que el lobo estaba viendo las fotos—. ¿Qué haces, Wil?

Él arqueó una ceja y una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

—¿Wil?

—Claro —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Se me hace muy tedioso decirte Wilbur, así que ¿por qué no Wil?

Wilbur sonrió por completo.

—Entonces yo te diré Clari, ¿bien?

Clarisse se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá y comenzaron a platicar alegremente sobre todo, con _Gone Forever_ de fondo, lo que le daba un ambiente relajante. Se contaban anécdotas alegres, alocadas e incluso algunas embarazosas. Y lo mejor era que lo hacían con una tranquilidad inaudita, como si se conociesen desde siempre.

—¿Así que casi te ahogas en una piscina? —rió Wilbur.

—No es tan gracioso —replicó ella.

—No…, que va. Colocarte los flotadores de los hombros en los tobillos para ver si podías caminar sobre el agua es lo más común del mundo —dijo, riendo aún más fuerte.

—Bueno, puede que si lo sea —musitó avergonzada, mas no enojada.

La tarde siguió entre historias, risas y demás, cuando dieron las tres y media de la tarde Clarisse le pidió a Wilbur que fuera por algo para comer en la heladera.

Acató y se levantó rumbo al refrigerador, había varios tipos de helado para elegir, de hecho, eso era casi todo lo que había, kilos y kilos de helado. ¿Acaso ella vivía solo de eso? Sin darle más importancia se dispuso a sacar un poco para ambos. En eso, la oyó que estaba hablando por celular. «Seguramente con Dennis», pensó. Al afinar el oído pudo confirmarlo. Luego de una pequeña discusión llevó en dos recipientes el postre para ellos, se sentó a su lado, pero la notó algo… ¿escandalizada? ¿Qué habría hablado con Dennis? La música de fondo cambió, ahora sonaba _Pain_.

—¿Y eso que estás sola? —soltó el lobo, comiendo una cucharada de helado.

Ella se incorporó sobresaltada por la pregunta, ladeó la vista y musitó.

—Ya te lo había dicho, mis padres están de viaje.

Wilbur notó la misma expresión que antes, aunque algo en él le decía que no preguntara porque eso era terreno peligroso; igualmente lo hizo.

—Um… ¿No te da cosa quedarte en esta enorme casa tu sola?

—No, ya es costumbre —dijo ella tratando de sonar alegre, pero tuvo el efecto contrario.

—¿Costumbre? ¿Acaso siempre es así? —preguntó, precavido.

Clarisse solo asintió.

—Lo siento si te hice recordar algo malo. No fue mi intención —se disculpó Wilbur.

Clarisse lo miro y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—No te preocupes, es solo que no me gusta recordar que siempre estoy sola.

—¿Tu? —preguntó incrédulo, apuntándola con la cucharita—. No pareces ser de las personas que están solas. Todo lo contrario, eres extrovertida, amable y linda. ¿Cómo podrías estarlo?

—Gracias por eso —sonrió—. De tener amigos, tengo, pero es como si no. Cuando quiero hacer algo o salir con alguien, nadie está. Solo Dennis, pero ahora el tiene su novia y pues, no voy a ir a entrometerme.

Wilbur no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ella, colocó su recipiente de helado en la mesita de centro y le colocó una pata sobre el hombro, ocasionando que lo mirara a los ojos. Le sonrió con cariño y ambos se sonrojaron; y desviando la mirada de golpe.

—¿Ves esto? —dijo Wilbur, mostrándole una pequeña medalla del collar que llevaba—. Es para identificarnos.

Clarisse lo miró fijamente.

—¿Una medalla?

—Es una inscripción.

—¿Una inscripción… en un medalla?

—Mis padres no pueden recordar los nombres de trescientos hermanos a excepción de Winnie que es la única hembra, así esto es lo que se les ocurrió.

La comisura de la boca de Clarisse se torció.

Wilbur se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaba eso, nunca había hablado de esa medalla ni de su significado con nadie, pero siguió hablando.

—Me imagino que pensaron «Como tenemos camadas como conejos ¿Qué tal si les ponemos medallas con los nombres y así no nos olvidamos de ninguno?»

Clarisse se rió.

—Perdona… No debería burlarme.

—Tranquila. El punto es que… a mí tampoco me gusta hablar de mis padres. Pero a veces —dijo, mirándola a los ojos—, hay que hacerlo.

La expresión de Clarisse se tornó seria.

—No es algo que se me haga fácil, Wil.

—Clari, nunca lo es. Pero es mejor que dejes salir todo lo que te hace mal, en lugar de guardártelo.

La morena subió sus piernas al sofá y las flexionó hacia ella, pasando sus brazos por las rodillas, mientras empezó a decirle casi a susurros.

—Siempre ha sido así. Desde que tengo memoria ellos nunca han estado conmigo. Lo máximo que hemos convivido ha sido unos días, incluso de pequeña me cuidaban mis abuelos. En mis cumpleaños, días del padre y madre, fiestas, navidades, nunca estuvieron. Los he pasado sola. ¿Tienes idea de lo que es eso?

—De hecho, la tengo. Vivir con trescientos hermanos no es precisamente agradable, siempre terminan olvidado o excluyendo a alguno —dijo Wilbur.

—Hasta hace un año que fue cuando conocí a Dennis —continuó Clarisse—, siempre era la amigable, la extrovertida, la que andaba con todos. Era esa persona que está ahí, pero que en realidad no hace falta; si me iba nadie lo notaría, es como que tenía amigos, pero ellos tienen amigos más importantes y divertidos que yo. Con Dennis fue distinto, él estaba ahí cuando todos se iban… Él fue mi primer amigo verdadero.

—¿Acaso tu…?

—No, no —negó, intuyendo lo que él quería decir—. Él es como un hermano para mí.

Con cada palabra que la oía decir, Wilbur se sentía cada vez peor. Sentía la enorme necesidad de darle un abrazo, solo que no creía que sirviera de mucho.

—Pero ahora el está con Winnie… O sea no me enoja ni mucho menos, ella me cae bien, aunque me impactó mucho cuando me enteré de lo que era; eso quiere decir que ellos pasarán más tiempo como pareja, y yo no voy a ser el mal tercio. —Los ojos de Clarisse estaban anegados en lágrimas—. Me alegra lo de ellos, pero eso significa que volveré a estar sola… y no quiero sentirme así de nuevo.

Wilbur se sentía mal, pero a la vez la comprendía bien. Ahora más que nunca sentía que debía hacer algo pero… ¡Al diablo! Estiró sus brazos y terminó atrayéndola hacia él, abrazándola.

—No lo estarás; estoy aquí, contigo —la consoló.

Aún no procesaba lo que acababa de hacer o decir. Solamente lo hizo y punto. ¿Le gustó? Claro que sí, aunque no sabía el por qué. La apretó más contra sí, mientras colocaba su barbilla sobre su melena. La sintió tensarse contra él, sorprendida, sin embargo, luego ocultó su rostro en su pecho, aspirando su fragancia, relajándose pocos momentos después; Wilbur conocía esa reacción, y le daba a entender que se sentía segura.

—Gracias… —musitó ella.

Wilbur la apretó un poco más, no hallaba que palabras decir. Luego de un momento recordó una frase que su Tío Drac, le había dicho hace tiempo, cuando le contó lo mismo que le acababa de decir ella.

—Tu voz es tu identidad. Si no la usas, la terminarás perdiendo.

Duraron así un tiempo hasta que ella se apartó. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos y un brillo rosa destelló en ambos. Wilbur le dio una sonrisa la cual ella respondió de igual manera. Clarisse se levantó y se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse para ir al concierto.

Al cabo de un rato ella salió, llevaba unos jeans negros con una que otra rasgadura y una camiseta camuflada, Wilbur pensó que era la misma, pero notó que esta tenía mangas, la otra no; una chaqueta negra que combinaba con los jeans y de accesorios, una cadena que iba de uno de sus bolsillos hasta la cintura, una cadena de metal en su cuello de la cual colgaban las letras TDG. La chaqueta, al cerrase por completo, dejaba ver un estampado que decía «EL ROCK ALTERNATIVO NO HA MUERTO. TÚ, SÍ».

Si bien Wilbur parecía el típico fan de Three Days Grace, Clarisse parecía más bien la chica que robaba a típicos fans de TDG a punta de navaja en un callejón. No obstante, aunque ella estuviera esa apariencia, se le hacía hermosa. Una belleza ruda. Haciéndole preguntarse el por qué creía eso.

Él se colocó su capucha antes de salir, la miró con una sonrisa y preguntó:

—¿Lista?

Ella asintió y ambos salieron del departamento rumbo al concierto. En el camino iban más juntos, la charla que habían tenido antes los había unido más de lo que ellos creían, y claro, el frío del ambiente contribuía a eso también. Terminaron llegando pasada las cinco. Adiós al plan de toparse con uno de la banda para las fotos; entregaron sus entradas al guardia y este los dejó entrar.

Una vez adentro no pasó mucho tiempo cuando el evento comenzó, iniciaron tocando _It's All Over_. Wilbur y Clarisse pegaron el grito al cielo (como todos los presentes), ya que esa era la canción inicial del álbum favorito de ambos: _One-X_.

Ya llevaban tiempo en el concierto y ambos estaban agotados, bailaban al ritmo de la música y la sensación de hacerlo, con la banda en vivo, era algo que no terminaban de experimentar. Lo disfrutaban al máximo.

Empezó a sonar una más calmada, _One-X_. Wilbur no apartaba la mirada del escenario, de vez en cuando para ver a Clarisse, pero volvía a posarla en la tarima. Cuando empezó a sonar el solo de guitarra no pudo evitar lanzar un suave aullido de la emoción, de repente sintió cómo le tomaban la pata, cuando vio quien era, notó que era Clarisse quien lo hacía.

Ella se le quedó viendo a los ojos, apenada, y susurró unas palabras para él, aunque parecían más para ella.

—Gracias.

Wilbur no pudo oír bien por el bullicio de la fanaticada, sumado a la música, se acercó un poco, casi rozándose.

—¿Qué? —Se colocó ambas patas en las orejas para oír mejor.

—Gracias —repitió, esta vez, gritando para sobre ponerse al bullicio.

—¿Por qué? —se extrañó.

—Por todo. —Se puso de puntillas y le robó un beso.

Wilbur se quedó helado en el lugar. La música ya no era ensordecedora, el bullicio de la fanaticada ya no estaba. Solo era él y ella. Nadie más. Todo lo demás no existía. La miró entre sorprendido y atontado, y notó que ella desviaba la mirada, apenada. ¿Le acababa de robar un beso? ¿A él? ¿A Wilbur Werewolf? ¡No señor, eso no se quedaba así! Tomó el rostro de Clarisse entre sus patas y le dio un beso, esta vez, más largo.

Se separaron y ambos tenían un rubor en sus mejillas. Él le sonrió, le acarició la mejilla con su pata y sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos marrones, dijo:

—No volverás a estar sola, mi Zing.


	10. Lo sabía

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Daniel Shurtugal** : gracias por tu review. De hecho, la reacción de Jonathan fue sencilla de hacer -guiño-, y para que sepas lo que sucede con Clarisse pues, deberás leer el capítulo. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu revies. Pues para saber lo que hizo Clarisse deberás leer el capítulo :D. En fin, espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **tsukiss** : gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Winnie Wolf:** gracias por tu review. Debido al creciente grupo de lectores que leen mi fic que son de habla anglosajona, tengo pensado traducir este fic, claro está, después de que lo termine. Gracias por leer.

Quiero agradecerles sinceramente por tomarse la molestia de leer y comentar este fic, me alegra mucho cuando lo hacen y a la vez me alientan a seguirlo. Son lo máximo.

 **Si les está gustando mi historia, les recomiendo que lean el fic de mi compañero y gran escritor Neville Zootatonix: "A New Zing Rising". Es Dennis x Winnie también, y es muy bueno. Léanlo.**

Sin nada más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo

* * *

 **X**

 **Lo sabía**

Los rayos del sol atravesaban la ventana abriéndose paso a través de la habitación donde se encontraban. Poco a poco fue avanzando hasta iluminar la cama, impactándole en los ojos a Dennis, ocasionando que los abriese de manera cansada y soñolienta. Colocó su mano para que la luz no le diera por completo y giró la vista hacia Winnie, que dormía acurrucada junto a él, sacándole una sonrisa. Ya llevaba tres días despertando a su lado y eso le fascinaba. Pasó su mano por la cabellera de ella y jugó un poco con uno de los muchos mechones y no pudo resistir el impulso de despertarla con un beso.

La vio moverse un poco, despertándose, y le hizo espacio para que estirara los brazos.

—Buenos días, bella durmiente —saludó, abrazándola por la cintura con delicadeza; como si estuviera tocando lo más valioso del mundo, que, siendo sincero, lo era.

Ella sonrió y le dio un fugaz beso.

—Buenos días, zing-zing—repuso, abrazándolo también, reposando la frente en su hombro.

Dennis le depositó un beso en la frente, haciéndola reír. Miró el reloj de la pared que había en la habitación y notó que eran las diez de la mañana. Suspiró; no era temprano, aunque tampoco tarde. Si hubiera sido por él, habría decidido quedarse en esa cómoda cama abrazado con Winnie, pero ayer había decidido ir a casa de sus padres para aclarar todo el asunto. Eso, y pues, si él les contaba el por qué dejó de funcionar el collar, puede y acontece que su madre le echara una mano cuando le toque hablar con Wayne.

«Me servirá como práctica.»

Inspiró profundo, tratando de obtener energías, pero lo único que obtuvo fue la embriagante fragancia de Winnie: almendras con un toque de naranja. Definitivamente ese hotel tenía los mejores acondicionadores.

—Deberíamos levantarnos —sugirió Dennis, contra su frente.

—No.

—Oh, vamos. —Se separó un poco y le levantó el mentón—. Ayer dijimos que íbamos a ir a casa de mis padres para hablar con ellos de… eso —dijo, apenado.

—Quiero seguir aquí contigo. —Frunció el ceño—. La cama es muy cómoda como para levantarnos tan temprano.

—Hagamos algo —sugirió—. Vamos, y saliendo hacemos algo por ahí. Lo que quieras.

Winnie pareció pensarlo.

—Bien —accedió al fin con una sonrisa.

Dennis asintió y le robó un beso. Estiró su brazo y llamó por el teléfono fijo de la mesa de noche al servicio a la habitación, pidió unos cuantos platos para ambos y se dirigió rumbo al baño por una muy merecida ducha. Una vez en la misma, no dejaba de pensar sobre el día de mañana. Mañana era su cumpleaños, lo que quería decir que ese mismo día debería ir a Transilvania para hablar con Wayne y contarle todo, y lo peor de todo es que Alexis estaría con ellos.

Si cuando habló con Wilbur el día antes de la fiesta de graduación, le había dicho que ese mísero lobo estaba formando un número con los Werewolf porque Winnie se negaba a aceptar el compromiso, algo que Wilbur no le dijo fue que si Alexis le habría contado a su tío Wayne sobre ellos en la feria.

Siendo sincero, lo dudaba. ¿Quién le cuenta a alguien que le dieron una paliza? Solo recordar ese momento hizo que se le dibujara una sonrisa. Nadie se metía con Winnie si él estaba cerca, y eso podía ayudar a que ese lobo cediera sobre esa absurda idea del compromiso.

Digamos que Alexis se retiró por las buenas. ¿Y después? Si llegaba a ese hipotético escenario sin entablar alguna pelea sería genial, pero después debería decirles sobre el collar, lo que significa (si es que Wilbur no lo ha hecho ya), que ya no funciona y el por qué de eso. Bien, si se llegan a tomar con calma sobre lo que significa y si no han unido los cabos sobre como quitarlo, le tocará a él explicarlo.

En pocas palabras, un suicidio en potencia.

Si ellos no habían atado los cabos sobre el significado y funcionamiento del collar (lo que dudaba), y se los explicaba, había dos escenarios posibles: uno; que ellos lo entiendan y se gane miradas homicidas, pero sin que le ocurra nada; solo una charla de Wayne. El solo imaginar eso lo hizo soltar carcajadas estridentes en la ducha. «Ni en mis sueños más locos ocurrirá eso.» Y dos; que se le lanzaran encima trescientos hombres lobos por «aprovecharse» de la inocencia de Winnie.

«Lo más probable.»

Si llegara a pasar eso, pues… de alguna manera se las arreglaría. Es un vampiro, no puede morir, en teoría. Y no estaba dispuesto a probar su suerte para comprobarlo o no.

Se dio unas suaves palmadas en las mejillas para sacar ese enredo de su mente.

—Es por ella —susurró para sí—. Lo haces por ella y por nadie más. Por verla feliz. Nada más debe de importar.

Se colocó una de las batas que había en los percheros del baño, se dio un rápido lavado de dientes y salió.

Con un movimiento de la cabeza le indicó a Winine que se diera una ducha, mientras él se vestía. Ella asintió y fue rumbo a la ducha.

Una vez habiéndose vestido, escuchó el timbre de la puerta, indicando la llegada del servicio a la habitación.

Después de ambos haberse duchado, haber comido y estar listos, salieron de la habitación; rumbo a la casa de Dennis. El trayecto fue ridículamente silencioso, Dennis no hablaba, Winnie no decía nada, solo mantenían la mirada fija al frente, sumidos en sus pensamientos.

«¿Qué le diré a mis padres? ¿Cómo decírselos? ¿Lo tomarán bien o mal? ¿Me castigarán?» Miró de reojo a Winnie y la vio con la cabeza baja y las orejas caídas, estaba pensando en algo, y por lo que se veía, algo serio. Se sacudió un poco para alejar esos pensamientos. Ahora estaba con Winnie, no iba a dejar que sus pensamientos le jugaran mal; le tomó la pata de improvisto, sorprendiéndola. Dennis sonrió. ¿Tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos?

Siguieron así hasta que llegaron a la entrada de su casa. Dennis soltó varias respiraciones profundas, mientras Winnie se acomodaba el cabello y la camisa, acto que le pareció gracioso al vampiro.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, sonriendo.

—Quiero estar presentable.

Dennis rió.

—Pero si mis padres te conocen desde hace años.

—Sí, ¿pero cómo crees que reaccionaran cuando tengamos que confesarles sobre… eso? —respondió apenada, ladeando la vista.

Dennis se sonrojó.

—Bu-bueno, ya veremos —tartamudeó—. Winnie…

La mencionada giró su vista hacia él y éste aprovechó para robarle un beso, intentando calmarla y darle confianza.

—Nada pasará, ¿vale? —sonrió y tocó el timbre. Él tenía las llaves, aunque prefirió llamar usando el timbre, porque si sus padres amenazaban con castigarlo, podía transformarse en murciélago y llevarse a Winnie volando en un santiamén.

Ella se acomodó un último mechón del cabello, para nada porque Dennis le pasó la mano y se lo desordenó. Ella lo volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido, mientras él tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Dennis! —se quejó—. ¿Por qué?

—Te ves mejor así —respondió juguetón.

—¿Así? —indagó señalándose.

—Sí —asintió y se acercó a ella. Le acomodó un mechón tras la oreja—. De cualquier manera te ves hermosa.

Estaban a milímetros de darse un beso cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió.

—¿Dennis?

«No de nuevo.»

El vampiro giró su vista con lentitud, reconocería esa voz donde fuera: era su padre. Al verlo, él tenía una ceja arqueada y miraba algo incómodo la escena. Cuando volvió en sí, giró la vista hacia Winnie y se dio cuenta de que los había interrumpido cuando iban a darse una muestra de cariño. Vamos, eso incomodaba a cualquiera. Los ojos se le quedaron en blanco y empezó a tartamudear.

Winnie se separó como si le hubieran dado un choque eléctrico y carraspeó, un poco apenada, para recuperar la compostura. Saludó a Jonathan con toda la calma del mundo, mientras Dennis salía de su impacto. La miró agradecido y a la vez apenado. ¿Es que ella siempre tenía que salvarlo de esas situaciones? Vio que Winnie tenía una sonrisa calmada, mostrando levemente sus incisivos.

Mala señal. Winnie solo sonreía así cuando estaba nerviosa. Eso lo sorprendió, ¿tanto había convivido a su lado que reconocía esos pequeños detalles?

—¡Papá! —carraspeó—. Ejem, ¿podemos pasar?

Jonathan salió de su impacto y asintió, algo ido.

—Oh, sí, claro, claro. Pasa, llamaré a tu madre —dijo para luego retirase.

La pareja entró y se sentó en uno de los sofás. Dennis movía la pierna sin cesar tratando de controlar su nerviosismo, cuando de pronto sintió una mano en su regazo. Volteó a ver a la loba y ella le dio una sonrisa cariñosa.

—Nada pasará, ¿vale? —lo calmó.

Eso causó que se le dibujara una sonrisa. Se sentía extraño cuando sus palabras se usaban con él mismo, pero que ella lo hiciera era extraño, extrañamente lindo. Asintió.

Al cabo de unos minutos apareció Mavis junto a Jonathan. Ni madre ni hijo pudieron resistirse a darse un abrazo, después de todo, ella fue la que le aclaró la duda sobre él y Winnie. Con un ademán de la mano Dennis le dio a entender a su padre que se uniera al abrazo en grupo, y lo hizo. Después de unos momentos se separaron y el joven vampiro se sentó al lado de la loba, la tomó de la pata y entrelazaron sus dedos.

Mavis y Jonathan se dieron una mirada con una sonrisa y se sentaron frente a la pareja.

Dennis notó las miradas de sus padres y se apresuró a hablar.

—Mamá, papá. Este… bueno —farfulló—, yo, ella; nosotros… —Le lanzó una mirada auxiliante a Winnie, a lo que ella solo sonrió.

—V-venimos para… Es decir, que-queríamos h-hablarles d-de…

Mavis soltó una risilla.

—Respiren y comiencen desde el principio —aconsejó Jonathan, con una sonrisa.

Dennis y Winnie soltaron un largo suspiro dejando salir su nerviosismo y se dieron una mirada como diciendo «Si podemos». Apretaron el agarre de sus manos e intentaron de nuevo hablar de la situación.

—Bien… —dijo Dennis—. Díganme qué es lo que saben.

—Que te escapaste con Winnie porque ella estaba comprometida y no querías que eso se llevase a cabo —enumeró su padre, alargando un dedo con cada punto que decía—, que ustedes son Zing y que ibas a encontrar la manera de quitarle ese collar, el cual tiene algo que ver con el compromiso forzado. Bueno —agregó encogiéndose de hombros—, eso es lo que me ha contado Mavis.

Dennis se relajó un poco. Bien, su padre ya sabía parte de la historia, ahora solo debía rellenar los espacios y suavizar el asombro de alguna manera. Miró a Winnie y ella asintió con una sonrisa que lo ayudó a centrarse.

Definitivamente la amaba.

—E-eso es una parte. Cuando decidí retirarme con Winnie lo hice, como bien saben, porque quería evitar ese compromiso a toda costa. Sí; se que fue algo apresurado y debí hablarlo con ustedes, pero seguí el consejo que me dio mamá.

—¿Qué consejo? —quiso saber Jonathan.

—Tú sabes, el de tu padre —intervino Mavis.

—¿El de las decisiones del amor?

—Ese mismo —asintió ella—. Y mira cómo ha resultado todo. Escapan juntos siguiendo sus corazones, muy romántico —sonrió batiendo las pestañas, risueña.

—Deberías de leer tantos libros de romance, Mavis.

—¿Debo recordarte lo que tú hiciste? —Rodó los ojos, divertida—. Te fuiste de mi fiesta de ciento dieciocho cuando descubrí que eras humano. Y lo peor era que lo hiciste sin decirme nada, solo te fuiste.

—P-pero…

—Y cuando mi padre te trajo, me dijiste que lo hiciste porque no querías que por ti me separara de mi familia. —Mavis se acercó a él, sonriendo—. ¿Acaso eso no es más romántico que lo que ellos hicieron?

Jonathan sonrió y le tomó la barbilla a Mavis.

—¿Y sabes por qué lo hice realmente? —La acercó a él—. Porque te amo. —Y le dio un beso.

Dennis y Winnie miraban la escena sin emitir palabra. Él desviaba la mirada apenado, era algo incómodo que sus padres actuaran así frente a él, y lo peor de todo era que él actuaba de la misma manera con Winnie. Carraspeó un poco para hacerse notar y que sus padres dejaran tanto arrumaco.

Ellos voltearon a ver a la joven pareja y se separaron, sin la más mínima señal de vergüenza o pena; al contrario, estaban con una sonrisa.

—Dennis está celoso porque hace rato le interrumpí un momento —se burló Jonathan.

—¡Papá! —chilló, apenado.

Sus padres se rieron suavemente.

—Decía… —retomó Dennis—: Huí con ella para tratar de encontrar la manera de…

—Cariño, ve al punto —dijo Mavis, comprensiva—. No hay que ser un genio para saber que es algo referente al collar, si no, no estarías aquí. Solo suéltalo; no es que nos vayamos a impresionar.

«Si supieran.»

—Bien, ese collar es como un anillo de compromiso para los hombres lobos, según me dijo Wilbur. Se les entrega a las prometidas en luna llena y tiene una magia que impide que sea retirado, pero se dejó de usar hace poco menos de mil años —relató Dennis—. Y pues, representa la pureza y responsabilidad de quien lo lleve y…

Dennis se detuvo, empezó a temblarle el labio inferior. No hallaba la manera de contárselos.

—¿Y bien? —dijeron Jonathan y Mavis a la vez.

Él se pasó la mano libre por la cara, tratando de relajarse y poder hablar, como no pudo lograrlo, optó por lo más sencillo: quitarle el collar. Le dio una mirada entre serena y temerosa a Winnie como preguntándole, ella asintió y levantó un poco la barbilla para que pudiera retirarlos con mayor facilidad. Dennis colocó sus manos en su cuello comenzó a desabrocharlo.

«Que pase lo que tenga que pasar.»

Le quitó por completo el collar y miró temeroso a sus padres. A la velocidad de un rayo volvió a tomar la pata de ella y entrelazó sus dedos; dándose mutua confianza, porque enserio la necesitaban. Esa situación hizo que Dennis se plantease que si estaba así con sus padres; ¿cómo estaría cuando le toque decírselo al tío Wayne? Decidió no pensar ahora en eso y miró expectantes a sus progenitores.

Silencio. Frío silencio. Horrible silencio.

No decían nada, no hacían nada. Ni sorpresa, ni ira, ni impacto, nada. Eso lo ponía aún más nerviosos.

«Vamos, digan algo.»

—Dennis, ¿podemos hablar en privado? —dijo Jonathan, con un tono calmado, pero en sus ojos que se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba. Después de todo, solo era sumar dos más dos.

«Oh, dioses.»

Dennis asintió.

Padre e hijo se levantaron y se dirigieron a la habitación más cercana: la cocina. Mavis los veía confundida por el repentino cambio en la actitud de Jonathan, pero Winnie le lanzó una mirada a Dennis como diciéndole «Tú puedes». Una vez en el lugar, su padre cerró la puerta para hablar más en privado. Se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa que había anexada a la pared y con un asentamiento firme le indico a su hijo que hiciera lo mismo.

Jonathan entrelazó sus manos bajo su mentón y miró serio a Dennis, lo más serio que intentaba parecer cuando se está tratando por todos los medios ocultar una sonrisa bobalicona que Dennis podía notar.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Cuándo qué? —respondió Dennis, fingiendo demencia.

—No me hagas preguntártelo como debería de hacerlo, Dennis. —Una débil sonrisa se le asomó por la comisura de su boca.

—Ayer.

—Ajá.

—Cuando llegamos de la fiesta de graduación —murmuró apenado, ladeó la vista con un sonrojo notorio.

Jonathan rió.

—¿Pero qué? —se sorprendió Dennis.

—Dennis, soy tu padre. Para que me ocultes algo así tienes que intentarlo mejor. El día que te llamé en el aeropuerto antes de tomar mi vuelo, noté el estado de ambos y no fue muy difícil adivinar lo que pasaría después. Aunque —añadió, burlándose un poco, sonriendo por completo—, mira que al día siguiente.

—¿No estás enojado o algo por el estilo? —preguntó.

—Para nada.

Dennis arqueó una ceja, incrédulo a la vez que perplejo. Jonathan se levantó y le indicó que saliera, porque su madre debería estar interrogando a Winnie; él asintió, se levantó y no puedo resistir el darle un abrazo a su padre. Le alegró que hubiera comprendido de buena manera.

—Aún te tengo que dar «la charla» —se burló Jonathan.

—No arruines el momento, papá —masculló Dennis, lo menos que necesitaba era que le dieran la temida charla, después de todo, ¿qué no sabría ya?

Salieron de la cocina y vieron que Mavis y Winnie hablaban alegres y sonrientes, cosa que extraño a Dennis. Winnie le dio una mirada a Dennis, el gesto se entendía de ahí a la china: ¿salió bien? Él solo le guiño el ojo como respuesta, para a continuación indicarle que debían irse; ella se levantó y ambos fueron a la salida.

Una vez en el umbral de la puerta se despidió de sus padres con un abrazo.

—¿Seguro que no te quieres quedar? —indagó Mavis.

Dennis negó con una sonrisa.

—No, mamá; gracias.

—Dennis —llamó Jonathan—, te echaré una mano con eso. —Le guiñó el ojo.

El vampiro se ruborizó al máximo mientras que Mavis lo miraba intrigada.

—¿Por qué, qué hablaron? —quiso saber ella.

—Ya te contaré, cariño —la calmó Jonathan, colocándole una mano en el hombro.

Se despidió de ambos y se retiró junto a Winnie, aún no podía creerse la buena suerte que tenía; bueno, aunque técnicamente se lo dijo a su padre y este fue el que lo comprendió sin formar alboroto. «Típico padre al fin.» El solo pensar que hubiera sido a su madre a quien se lo hubiera dicho, le hizo imaginar varios escenarios posibles, ninguno mejor que el anterior. Sonrió despreocupado (en lo que cabe), su padre se encargaría de explicarle la situación a su madre y conociéndolo, hallará la manera de que le eche una mano en Transilvania.

Le pasó el brazo alrededor de Winnie y la acercó hacia él; estaba feliz, no lo iba a negar. Duraron así, juntos, un buen rato, luego miró su teléfono y se percató de que iban a ser las tres de la tarde; ¿tanto duró en casas de sus padres?

—Así que es de familia —soltó Winnie, rompiendo el silencio.

—¿El qué? —preguntó, intrigado.

—Ya sabes, el «porque te amo» —sonrió.

—Parece que sí —coincidió, riendo a su vez.

Ninguno dijo nada más, solo siguieron así, disfrutando la compañía del otro. Dennis le propuso hacer algo, como se lo había dicho antes de salir del hotel, pero ella solo negó sonriendo.

Caminaron juntos hasta las cercanías del hotel donde residían cuando de repente Winnie le dio un fuerte jalón y lo llevó hacia un callejón. Él la miró extrañado, pero ella tenía la vista fija a lo lejos.

—¿Qué sucede? —quiso saber.

No hubo respuesta.

Winnie estaba demasiado centrada en lo que sea que estuviera viendo. Intrigado, miró también. Asomó la vista por la pared y escudriñó la zona; lo que vio lo dejó perplejo.

A unos veinte metros, en el parque de las cercanías, distinguió dos figuras muy conocidas: Clarisse y Wilbur. Ahora entendía porque Winnie reaccionó así, y no era para menos, ¿desde cuándo esos dos eran tan unidos? «Bueno, no adelantemos conclusiones.» Repasó los acontecimientos para no hacerse una mala idea. A ver, ellos llegaron juntos al hotel ayer en la mañana, ella se le lanzó a abrazarlo cuando tenían los mismos gustos musicales, lo tranquilizó antes que se diera cuenta de lo que hizo con Winnie, cuando la llamó él estaba con ella, fueron al concierto juntos.

Dennis abrió los ojos como platos. ¿No adelantar conclusiones? ¡Estaba pasando frente a sus ojos!

Le dio un toquecito en el hombro a Winnie y ella asintió sin verle, no hicieron falta palabras, era muy obvio lo que harían: seguirlos para ver qué pasa. Pusieron manos a la obra y durante el resto de la tarde le siguieron los pasos al mejor estilo de detective privado; fueron al parque, a una heladería, a una tienda de música y a una plaza.

—Parece una cita —susurró Dennis, una hora después de haber iniciado todo.

—Ya lo creo —coincidió Winnie, de igual forma—, ¿sabes lo que significa, no?

Dennis asintió. Recordó la apuesta que habían hecho en la cama, aunque saliera vencedor o no, no le importaba mucho, igualmente le diría a Wayne sobre todo, hubiera apuesta o no; sin embargo, no iba a negar que la curiosidad podía más que él.

Se escondieron tras un muro, asomando apenas los ojos, cuando la morena y el lobo se detuvieron en la plaza, se sentaron en una de las bancas y se quedaron viendo el atardecer. El muro estaba a pocos metros de ellos, por lo que ambos podían escuchar a la perfección lo que Clarisse y Wilbur dijeran.

—Gracias por todo —dijo Clarisse, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Wilbur, mientras él le pasaba el brazo alrededor, acercándola.

—¿Por qué siempre me agradeces? —preguntó divertido, aunque curioso.

—¿Por qué apareciste cuando comencé a sentirme como antes? —repuso ella, riendo suavemente contra su hombro.

Dennis y Winnie estaban observando incrédulos la escena.

—Te amo —dijo Clarisse, luego de un rato, acercándose él.

—Y yo a ti, mi zing —repuso Wilbur; la acercó más a él y la besó.

Les faltó casi nada para que a Dennis y a Winnie se les dislocase la mandíbula al abrirlas de golpe por la impresión que les causó el verlos darse un beso. Dennis se dio varias palmadas a la mejilla para asegurarse que su mente no lo estaba engañando, mientras Winnie lo veía con una sonrisa victoriosa, como diciendo «Te lo dije».

Cuando Clarisse se separo de Wilbur, giró un poco la vista, haciendo que sus miradas se cruzaran, ella abrió los ojos de golpe al verlo, a lo que Dennis se tumbó al suelo junto a Winnie, esperando que de verdad ella no lo haya visto.

—Vámonos —le susurró a Winnie, con voz apremiante—. Ahora, o si no…

De pronto, como un trueno que anuncia la calamidad, un grito resonó, indicándole el fin.

—¡DENNIS LOUGHRAN!


	11. Rumbo a Transylvania

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Daniel Shurtugal** : gracias por tu review. De hecho, la reacción de Jonathan fue sencilla de hacer -guiño-, y para que sepas lo que sucede con Clarisse pues, deberás leer el capítulo. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu revies. Pues para saber lo que hizo Clarisse deberás leer el capítulo :D. En fin, espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **tsukiss** : gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Winnie Wolf:** gracias por tu review. Debido al creciente grupo de lectores que leen mi fic que son de habla anglosajona, tengo pensado traducir este fic, claro está, después de que lo termine. Gracias por leer.

Quiero agradecerles sinceramente por tomarse la molestia de leer y comentar este fic, me alegra mucho cuando lo hacen y a la vez me alientan a seguirlo. Son lo máximo.

 **Si les está gustando mi historia, les recomiendo que lean el fic de mi compañero y gran escritor Neville Zootatonix: "A New Zing Rising". Es Dennis x Winnie también, y es muy bueno. Léanlo.**

Sin nada más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo

* * *

 **XI**

 **Rumbo a Transilvania**

Dennis se levantó como si un sargento se lo hubiera ordenado, lo que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, ciertamente, y trató de irse, pero una nueva orden… expresión, de Clarisse, lo hizo detenerse en el acto. Se volvió muy despacio, esperando lo que le vendría, enfocó la vista en la morena y la vio venir a un paso tan calmado que daba miedo, en su mirada se podía ver las ganas de desquitarse.

Al verla así le hizo recordar la única vez que conoció el cómo era ella cuando estaba enojada: fue hacía unos dos años, cuando no llevaban ni un mes de conocerse, iban devuelta a sus respectivas casas cuando un maleante le arrancó el bolso a Clarisse. Si ese hombre hubiera sabido lo que le esperaba. Recordó que intentó detenerlo, sin embargo, cuando iba a ir por él, Clarisse ya lo había alcanzado a poco más de media cuadra, le había hecho un placaje y se había sentado a horcajadas sobre él, propinándole golpes sin detenerse. Llegó a sentir pena por el pobre ladrón, y lo peor no fue eso, sino que cuando por fin recuperó su bolso y vio que el maleante le iba a dar un golpe, se defendió de una manera sorprendente, llegando al punto de que le quebró ambos brazos. Ese mismo día aprendió dos cosas: Clarisse era cinta negra en Kung Fu, y no hacerla enojar bajo ningún concepto.

Agradecía a todos los dioses que su padre tomó la inteligente decisión de casarse y tener un hijo con una vampiresa. Él no podía morir, hiciesen lo que le hiciesen, y su sanación era acelerada, pero eso no quitaría el hecho de que le dolería. Lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Winnie y por suerte notó que ella no lo miraba, sino que aún tenía la vista fija en Wilbur, quizá aún no se creía lo que vio, porque si llegaba a verlo, notaría cómo estaba: muriéndose por dentro.

Por un momento se le pasaron por la mente todas las posibles llaves y ataques que ella usaría y no pudo evitar sentirse asustado. ¡Por favor, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a Bella o a Alexis tuvo miedo! ¿Por qué ahora? Cuando volvió en sí. Clarisse estaba al frente suyo, con las manos en la cintura mostrando su enfado y dando repetidos golpes al suelo con su pie.

Dennis ahogó un grito, ¿cuándo llegó ahí?

—Clarisse, mejor amiga, compañera, hermana de otra madre —farfulló—; ¿me das cinco segundos de ventaja?

Clarisse no respondió al momento, y Dennis pudo sentir como los esos ojos marrones claros, como la piedra más fría, lo analizaban, como ideando la mejor manera de desquitarse. De pronto ella sonrió y se dirigió hacia Winnie.

—Winnie, ¿podrías ir un momento con Wil? —preguntó, batiendo las pestañas; «Por favor, hay que ser idiota para creer esa actuación.»

—Sí, claro. —Winnie asintió ida, sin apartar la mirada de Wilbur, todo en ella indicaba que estaba con la guardia alta: la oreja derecha dejó ver un atisbo de movimiento, parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría a atacar. Y se veía hermosa así.

«No es momento —se reprendió—. Ahora preocúpate por tu inminente muerte.»

Dennis vio como la única que podía interceder por él se iba a paso lento, parecía que el destino se burlaba descaradamente del pobre chico. Cuando vio que la loba llegó con su hermano pudo oír la voz de la morena.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacías? —preguntó, calmada, pero con el tono de alguien dispuesto a pelear.

—Este yo… Bueno, recopilábamos información para… —titubeó—, para… para un asunto de Winnie. Sí —asintió con un intento de sonrisa segura, aunque salió temblorosa—, eso mismo.

Clarisse arqueó una ceja, entre enojada y divertida. Dennis notó ese gesto y supo que la cosa no estaba tan mal como pintaba, podía salir de esa; claro, si usaba las frases correctas. Sin embargo, ella esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, que tiró por el suelo sus pocas esperanzas.

—¿Y eso tiene que ver con el collar de Winnie, el cual dejó de funcionar por las «actividades» nocturnas de la noche de la fiesta de graduación? —comentó, gesticulando comillas invisibles en el aire.

Casi pudo oír cómo su alma se estrellaba contra el suelo, seguido del corazón, cerebro y todo órgano importante. La cara se le puso pálida (más aún), mientras lentamente formaba una expresión de absoluto pavor, incluso diría que pudo oír como su corazón dejaba de latir. Sí, eso deseaba, dejar el mundo terrenal en ese preciso momento y convertirse en un fantasma para vagar sin rumbo; debía ser lindo no tener una mejor amiga que estaba a punto de extorsionarle con un secreto de vida o muerte.

—Co-co-cómo lo…

—¿Cómo lo sé? —Una sonrisa entre burlona, dominante y divertida se formó en su rostro—. Dennis, pequeño pupilo, no hay nada que me puedas ocultar por siempre. Tarde o temprano lo sabré. Y creo, no sé, si no me equivoco, que mi novio, el que me imagino es hermano de Winnie, no lo sabe. —Se llevó un dedo al mentón, simulando estar pensativa—. ¿Qué pasaría si por accidente se me escapase esa información?

«Hija de…». Dennis estaba sin escapatoria, sin ayuda, a la merced de ella. Si Clarisse le llegaba a decir algo a Wilbur, o siquiera insinuarle algo, se libraría una batalla campal entre él y el lobo. «Un momento, ella no sería capaz de hacerlo.»

—No serías…

—¿Capaz? —completó, y luego dio unas carcajadas—. Querido Dennis, aún no sabes de lo que soy o no capaz.

Analizó en un parpadeo los pros y los contras de salir corriendo, tomar a Winnie, convertirse en murciélago e irse para siempre, hacer una vida nueva, si en teoría hizo algo parecido cuando se fue de su casa, ¿por qué no iba a funcionar? Sí, tenía sentido. Huirían a algún país en el que los monstruos fuesen aceptados, tendrían una familia con pequeños niños-lobos-vampíricos y todo sería felicidad. Después volvió a la realidad, probablemente Wayne le daría caza por llevarse a su hija; Alexis, porque sí; los hermanos de Winnie, por lo mismo; sus padres y abuelo, por una explicación. Estaba casi seguro de que Clarisse estaría viendo todo desde lejos, disfrutándolo todo.

Dennis suspiró, resignado.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio de tu silencio? —preguntó. Y en el preciso momento en que terminó la pregunta, pudo observar cómo ella ensanchaba su sonrisa, esta vez no era maliciosa, todo lo contrario, una de victoria.

—Durante lo que queda de este día y el siguiente dejarás que, tanto Wilbur como yo, nos quedemos contigo.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero mañana es mi cumpleaños! —terció.

—Sí, pero no —contraatacó—. ¿No recuerdas con quién escribías las cartas para Winnie? —Se señaló a sí misma—. Con tu servidora. Y varias veces colocabas que la fecha de tu cumpleaños en Transilvania se adelantaba un día por el cambio horario. Lo que quiere decir que mañana es tu cumpleaños aquí, pero pasado mañana lo es en el hotel de tu abuelo, dónde según tú habías dicho (más bien escrito) que celebrarías tu fiesta. ¿Me equivoco?

Él refunfuñaba a diestra y siniestra, estaba atrapado por completo; Clarisse sabía mucho, lo conocía demasiado bien. Con un suspiro de resignación total le dio un asentimiento casi imperceptible, indicándole que aceptaba las condiciones. Después de todo, solo sería un día y medio; ¿no lo iban tratar como esclavo, o si?

—Muy bien —se maravilló Clarisse—. Vamos a mi departamento, en el hotel donde te quedas no hay espacio para los cuatro. —Le tomó la mano y se lo llevó a rastras.

Dennis se sentía como un prisionero a quién le habían sentenciado a morir en la horca; sabía que ese día y medio iba a ser o una tortura o una bendición. Creía firmemente en la primera opción, pero no iba a negar que convivir ese tiempo con Wilbur, podría hacer que su relación se afianzara, y por ende, que no le impactara tanto cuando le diera la noticia.

Miró de reojo a la morena y pudo observar que la sonrisa que tenía no era victoriosa o ansiosa por desquitarse, era alegre. Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos planes: quería que los cuatro estuvieran juntos.

«¡Santa Rabia! Olvidé que Clarisse detesta estar sola. Gracias, Wilbur, por aparecer en el mejor momento»

Quizá, solo quizá, eso podría resultar bien.

Ambos llegaron junto a sus respectivas parejas y estas se colocaron al lado de la suya. Clarisse le comentaba a Wilbur sobre que se le había ocurrido que durante lo que quedaba del día y mañana, los cuatro los cuatro tiempo juntos, mientras que Dennis le contaba a Winnie con lujo de detalle, cómo acababa de negociar el silencio de la morena por su libertad. Pensó que ella estaría tan preocupada como él, pero la lobuna solo emitió una risilla leve que lo dejó en blanco. ¿Es qué había algo de gracioso en eso?

Y lo peor no fue eso, sino lo que dijo después:

—Hubieras dejado que le dijera —susurró.

Eso fue un golpe al mentón; ¿dejar que le dijera? Si se lo decía Wilbur podría…

Oh…

Ya lo veía claro; si Clarisse le decía a Wilbur lo sucedido, Dennis hubiera podido hablar con él y hacerle entender, hubiera sido como una práctica, aún mejor que la que tuvo con sus padres.

—O sea que vendí mi libertad por nada —dramatizó, dejándose caer de hombros.

—Así parece —rió Winnie, guiñándole un ojo—. No te angusties, zing-zing, ¿qué sería lo peor que podría pasar?

«Todo y nada.»

—¡Oigan, tortolos, vamos! —los llamó Clarisse, muy lejos de ellos.

Dennis y Winnie se dieron una sonrisa y siguieron a la pareja rumbo a la casa de la morena.

En el trayecto él le preguntaba a Winnie sobre qué habló tan alegremente con su madre, pero ella le hizo un ademán con la pata, restándole importancia. Lo que tuvo el efecto contrario, en vez de relajarlo lo intrigó aún más.

Decidió no prestarle más atención al asunto y disfrutar del tiempo con Winnie, le pasó el brazo por el hombro y la acercó hacia sí, estuvo tentado a robarle un beso, solo que fue por lo seguro y se abstuvo; con Wilbur presente quién sabe que podría pasar, aunque Clarisse está con él y podría… ¡Qué diablos! La besó sin importarle.

Al llegar al apartamento de Clarisse, el cuarteto se dispuso a descansar. Todos tenían hambre, sus cuerpos pedían sustento. Wilbur se dispuso a preparar algo, Clarisse lo detuvo y le lanzó una mirada maliciosa a Dennis, este captó el mensaje y, de mala gana, fue a la cocina a preparar algo. En cambio, Clarisse se llevó a Winnie a su habitación para que se cambiaran; y ya que Wilbur no tenía nada que hacer, fue al ordenador de Clarisse y puso música para alegrar el ambiente.

Dennis terminó preparando una cena relativamente grande sin ayuda, como un esclavo. La música que había de fondo, lo relajaba un poco; claro, aunque no fuera tan fan de Three Days Grace como Clarisse, no iba a negar que _Get Out Alive_ fuese una buena canción. Oyó la puerta de la habitación de ella abrirse y cuando giró vio salir a ambas con el mismo conjunto: una franela de camuflaje y unos vaqueros cortos negros, lo único que las diferenciaba (además de que una era una mujer loba y la otra una humana), era que Clarisse llevaba una cola de caballo, mientras Winnie llevaba el cabello suelto. Y le pareció demasiado bella, lo que le hizo preguntarse por qué no lo usaba así siempre.

Winnie se fue a sentar con Wilbur y se pusieron a ver la televisión en busca de alguna película interesante, mientras Clarisse iba rumbo a la cocina para ver lo que Dennis estaba haciendo, y claro, disfrutar de su sufrimiento.

—Hablé con Winnie —dijo.

—Ajá —respondió sin mirarla, estaba con la atención puesta en la cocina.

—Me lo confirmó. —Una sonrisa viperina se le dibujó en los labios, disfrutando el momento.

—Ya-ya v-veo —tartamudeó, poniéndole de pronto un sobre-interés a la comida.

—Fue muy romántico de tu parte —se burló Clarisse—. La escenita del baile lento, el consuelo y todo eso. ¿De dónde sacaste tales dotes de poeta? ¿ _Romeo y Julieta_? ¿ _Eleanor y Park_? ¿ _Harry Potter_?

— _Harry Potter_ no es romance —le aclaró.

Clarisse soltó una carcajada y se retiró de la cocina, dejando a Dennis en ella. Luego de unos minutos volvió y le entregó al vampiro una de las camisas de su padre.

Dennis la aceptó algo dudoso, la miró a los ojos y notó que no tenía truco.

—Clarisse le ha dado a Dennis una prenda —recitó.

—Obvio, no iba a dejarte que te manches la camisa, póntela.

—La ama le ha dado a Dennis una prenda.

—¿Qué?

—Dennis es un vampiro libre.

Ambos se quedaron viendo y se echaron a reír, y una vez que empezaron les costó terminar. A Dennis le dolían las costillas, hacía mucho tiempo que ambos no reían así. Luego de calmarse, Clarisse se fue con los lobos y lo dejó terminar la cena.

Después de unos momentos Dennis sacaba cuatro platos de _Roast Beef_ a la mostaza con patatas al horno, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo lo habría preparado de no haber sido por el siempre servicial y confiable celular, además de pedirle las instrucciones a su madre por mensaje. Colocó los platos en la mesa y llamó a los demás para que vinieran a comer.

La cena transcurrió de lo más normal, lo que le indicó que hizo un buen trabajo. Después de comer se sentaron en los exagerados y grandes sofás de la sala, y se dispusieron a charlar. La primera en aprovechar la oportunidad de una brecha fue Winnie, lanzado la pregunta que ambos querían hacer.

—¿Cómo pasó? —le preguntó Winnie a Wilbur.

—¿Cómo pasó qué? —Él ladeó la cabeza.

—Lo de ustedes.

Wilbur asintió, comprendiendo.

—Ayer.

—¿Qué?

—Sí; fue un día muy… intenso —dijo Wilbur, mirando de reojo a Clarisse e inconscientemente formando una sonrisa—. Hablamos y hablamos y ¡puf! Hicimos Zing.

—Pero no todo pasó aquí —agregó Clarisse.

—Cierto, después de lo que hablamos aquí nos fuimos al concierto y andábamos eufóricos, disfrutábamos a más no poder y de pronto ella me tomó la pata y me dio las gracias —relató Wilbur—. Yo me confundí en ese momento y cuando le pregunté por qué, me dice que por todo, para luego robarme un beso. —Sonrió, apenado.

— _Awww_ , que romántico —suspiró Winnie, risueña.

—¿Y tu hermanita —se interesó—, cómo fue?

—Pues algo parecido —respondió—. Dennis se peleó con Alexis en una feria a la que fuimos, le conté todo, me dijo que me ayudaría y nos fuimos de la feria a un parque. Allí, Dennis me dio un beso en la mejilla y me volvió a repetir que me ayudaría; luego en su casa habló algo con Mavis y subió a la habitación. Ahí me soltó que era su Zing, no tuvo mucho tacto debo decir, pero después del beso me propuso huir con él… y henos aquí.

—Ba-basta, Winnie —dijo Dennis, sonrojado.

—Cambiando de tema —le preguntó Wilbur a Dennis—, ¿cuántos cumples pasado mañana?

—Dieciséis.

—¡Pero si eres el más pequeño de todos! —se burló.

—¿Cómo?

—Claro, yo tengo veinte, Clari me dijo que tenía dieciocho y Winnie tiene diecisiete.

Dennis se quedó en blanco, de verdad era el más joven.

Charlaron hasta altas horas de la madrugada, hasta que la primera en sentir la llamada de Morfeo fue Clarisse, emitiendo un largo y contagioso bostezo. Se levantó y fue al cuarto de sus padres para sacar unas ropas para Dennis y Wilbur. Terminó trayendo dos pijamas de su padre. El vampiro recibió la suya, pero el lobo solo aceptó el pantalón.

—Yo duermo sin camisa —comentó como si nada al ver la mirada interrogativa de Clarisse.

Y ahí fue cuando se dieron cuenta de cómo iban a repartirse en las habitaciones. Wilbur, salió en defensa de su hermana y sugirió que los hombres durmieran en un cuarto y las mujeres en otro, sugerencia que fue rechazada. Luego de que ambas mujeres tuvieran una «sana» discusión con el lobo, este aceptó que cada quién durmiera con su respectiva pareja, Clarisse les cedió su habitación a Dennis y Winnie, mientras ella compartiría la de sus padres con Wilbur.

Se dieron las buenas noches y cada pareja procedió a acostarse, Clarisse, sin embargo, lanzó una última frase al aire.

—Dennis, asegúrate que no tiemble.

Él se petrificó en el lugar, sosteniendo la pata de Winnie, esperando que Wilbur saltara como el lobo que era, no obstante, la suerte, como bien sabía Dennis, le había agarrado el gusto a darle emociones fuertes, Wilbur no pudo comprender (o fingió demencia; Dennis quiso pensar que fue lo primero) el verdadero sentido de aquella frase. De repente le entraron unas ganas de matar a su mejor amiga, solo que encontró una manera mejor para responder.

—Lo mismo te digo.

Pudo escuchar nítidamente cuando ella tragó saliva, igual de nerviosa que él, solo que en lugar de reírse, Dennis aprovechó la sorpresa de Clarisse para entrar con Winnie al cuarto y cerrar a cal y canto.

—¿Qué quiso decir con eso, Clari? —Escuchó que Wilbur decía.

—Na-nada, Wil. Nada.

Oyó la puerta de ellos cerrándose, por lo que se dispuso a acostarse. Colocó su móvil en la mesa junto a la cama, se metió entre las sabanas, que le resultaron muy cómodas, y le hizo espacio a Winnie. Cuando ella se recostó, le pasó el brazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

—Fue un día relativamente bueno —susurró Winnie.

—Sí, mis padres lo tomaron de buena manera; bueno, por lo menos papá, aunque espero que le diga a mamá; nos enteramos que tu hermano y mi mejor amiga son Zing y al parecer, estamos logrando que Wilbur vea lo nuestro con normalidad. Si las cosas siguen así, mañana mismo le podríamos contar lo que pasó.

—Sí, pero para eso, habría que pasar un gran día.

—No te preocupes, mañana nos levantamos temprano, salimos por ahí con ellos y en la tarde, antes de irnos a Transilvania, se lo decimos. ¿Qué opinas? —preguntó, soplando con cariño en su cuello.

—Me parece bien —convino ella, colocando sus patas sobre sus manos—. Buenas noches, zing-zing.

—Buenas noches, Winnie —repuso él, abrazándola aún más.

Y poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, esperando con ansias, y algo de nervios, el día de mañana. Mañana en la tarde partirían hacia Transilvania, llegando a destino al anochecer, y ahí le plantearía cara a su tío Wayne, y sobre todo a Alexis. ¿Saldría ileso de todo eso? No lo sabía, pero algo era seguro, lo hacía por Winnie, por ella, porque la amaba, y por eso no tenía nada que temer.

* * *

Los rayos del sol fueron atravesando la ventana de la habitación, iluminando poco a poco al vampiro y a la loba, que estaban dando unos bostezos para terminar de sacarse el sueño de sus cuerpos. Aún acostados se dieron un beso y una sonrisa, indecisos si levantarse o no; algo que extrañó a Dennis era que Clarisse no vino a despertarlo. Por lo general, cuando se había quedado en la casa, ella era la que entraba a la habitación de un portazo para despertarlo. «A lo mejor es que es muy temprano», pensó, tranquilo. Abrazó por la cintura a Winnie; ninguno de los dos quería levantarse, solo querían quedarse allí toda la vida si fuera posible.

Por una simple corazonada Dennis miró el reloj que había al lado de la puerta de la habitación, y casi al instante dio un respingo de la cama. Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde. ¿Cómo demonios terminaron durmiendo tanto? Y lo más raro aún, ¿por qué no había nadie levantado? Solo tenía una cosa en mente: «¡El avión a Transilvania!»

Menos mal que Clarisse les cedió su habitación para dormir, porque allí estaba la ropa de Winnie. Se la lanzó, mientras él se quitaba el pijama, cambiándose a una velocidad inhumana, tomó su teléfono y notó que tenía varias llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de sus padres. «¿Por qué lo puse en silencio?» Al leer el mensaje se calmó un poco, solo un poco. En el escrito Jonathan le notificaba que en el aeropuerto estaban reservados dos boletos a su nombre.

Una vez listo abrió la puerta y fue como alma que lleva el diablo a donde habían dormido Clarisse y Wilbur, mientras dejaba que Winnie se terminase de cambiar. Con el viaje a Transilvania en mente ni siquiera tocó la puerta del cuarto y la abrió de la misma manera que la morena lo hubiera hecho: de un portazo. Cero punto cinco segundos después se dio cuenta de su error.

De su grave error.

—¡AGH! ¡DIABLOS! ¡MIS OJOS!

Salió a la misma velocidad que entró, y al ver que Winnie iba hacia allí la detuvo en seco. Podía escuchar los gritos de sorpresa de Clarisse y Wilbur, seguido del portazo del cierre.

—No entres —advirtió Dennis a Winnie, con un temblor en la voz—, por lo que más quieras, no entres.

Winnie lo miró extrañada, pero los gritos desde dentro la hicieron entender.

—¡Dennis, siempre tocas, pero por esta jodida vez decides no hacerlo! —espetó Clarisse.

—¡No es mi culpa que anoche se te diera por hacer «ejercicio»! —se quejó Dennis.

—¡No me hagas hablar, Dennis! —amenazó ella—. ¡Te conviene no hacerme hablar; lo sabes!

—Qué noche… la de anoche —dijo Wilbur, que por lo que se oyó, estaba bostezando.

—¡Wilbur! —chilló Clarisse, apenada.

Toda esa situación le parecía cómica a Dennis, además de que ahora estaba casi nivelada su situación con Clarisse, si ella se ponía muy amenazante con decir lo de ellos a Wilbur, pues él haría lo mismo con los padres de ella. Aunque Clarisse ya era adulta, igualmente servía como una buena defensa. Dejando todo eso de lado, debían partir a Transilvania lo más rápido posible, pero le llegó una duda. ¿Cómo irían Clarisse y Wilbur? Le tocaba que le diera a ellos los boletos y él llevaría a Winnie como la última vez: volando. No le apetecía la idea, mas no tenía de otra; el vuelo le llevaría cinco horas, apenas si llegaría a las nueve o diez de la noche.

Oyó la puerta abrirse y vio salir a Clarisse y Wilbur, algo destartalados. Él llevaba la camisa al revés y el collar torcido, mientras ella tenía el cabello vuelto un desastre y se le notaban las ojeras. Dennis no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa y soltó:

—¿Noche intensa, eh?

Clarisse le lanzó una mirada homicida, moviendo los labios sin emitir sonido, aunque él entendió perfecto: «No me hagas hablar».

—Dejando eso de lado, Clarisse —retomó la seriedad—, vayan al aeropuerto y tomen el vuelo a Transilvania de hoy, los boletos están apartados bajo el nombre Loughran. —Miró su celular—. El vuelo sale a las seis de la tarde, así que apúrense.

—¿Pero cómo iremos nosotros? —inquirió Winnie.

Dennis le dio una sonrisa entre aventurera y apurada, con lo que Winnie entendió por completo; dio un suspiro resignado y asintió. Ambos caminaron hasta el ventanal de la sala del departamento y él la abrió a su máxima capacidad. Se subió al borde, observando los diez pisos entre él y el asfalto, sintiendo ese vacío en el estómago, estiró su mano hacia Winnie, ella la tomó y se subió al borde.

Antes de tirarse, volteó a ver a Clarisse y Wilbur.

—Nos vemos en Transilvania —les dijo.

Y se lanzaron al vacio; cuando caían Dennis se transformó en murciélago, tomó a Winnie de la camisa y se fueron volando rumbo al _Hotel Transylvania_.

Las próximas horas serían decisivas.


	12. Tradiciones

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Daniel Shurtugal** : gracias por tu review. "La verdad será revelada" No hay mejor palabra que esa, una parte fue en este capítulo y lo más bomba pasará en el siguiente. Técnicamente no los vio haciendo "ejercicio" los pescó "al natural" lo otro pasó esa misma noche :v. Y por lo que veo, fuiste el único que captó la referencia xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu revies. Oie no sé, algo de Nick debe de tener xD. Los golpes los tendrás en el capítulo siguiente y te prometo que serán unos buenos vergazos :v. Gracias por leer.

 **algebra12** : gracias por tu review. Jajajajaja sí, McDonalds pagó bien por la carne :v Ese lado se mantiene tranquilo con chocolate, no lo digo yo lo dice la ciencia. Gracias por leer.

Quiero agradecerles sinceramente por tomarse la molestia de leer y comentar este fic, me alegra mucho cuando lo hacen y a la vez me alientan a seguirlo. Son lo máximo.

 **Si les está gustando mi historia, les recomiendo que lean el fic de mi compañero y gran escritor Neville Zootatonix: "A New Zing Rising". Es Dennis x Winnie también, y es muy bueno. Léanlo.**

Sin nada más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo

* * *

 **XII**

 **Tradiciones**

Ambos habían llegado a Transilvania una hora después de la prevista. Dennis había calculado que llegarían entre las nueve o diez de la noche del mismo día, pero debido a unas fuertes corrientes de viento que le hizo perder el control un par de veces, terminaron llegando a las once.

Estaba recostado en una pared con las manos en las rodillas, recuperando el aire mediante grandes bocanadas, necesitaba todo el oxígeno posible después de semejante viaje. Estaba agotado. Por su parte, Winnie se quitó la chaqueta con libertad, gracias a que los monstruos eran aceptados en las calles del pueblo de Transilvania, incluso se podría decir que eran famosos. En las festividades de Halloween los habitantes del pueblo no solo se disfrazaban de monstruos, independientemente de su edad, sino que también entablaban charlas, amistades e incluso comidas con los monstruos de las cercanías y los que habían decidido vivir en el pueblo.

Miró a Dennis y lo vio jadeando con esfuerzo.

—¿Te parece si descansamos en algún lugar? —preguntó.

Dennis no respondió, levantó el dedo de una mano indicándole que le diera un minuto o dos. Luego de un rato, sintiéndose algo más fresco, se irguió y con una sonrisa le indicó a la loba que no hacía falta; además, aunque quisiera descansar tenía algo retumbándole en la mente: Wayne. Ya estaban en Transilvania, solo tenía que ir al hotel y hablar con él. Se dio unas suaves palmadas en el rostro para sacudirse la preocupación y partieron rumbo al hotel.

Caminaron por el pueblo rumbo al bosque embrujado que delimitaba el hotel, cuando miró de reojo una tienda de accesorios. Siendo más específico, un collar que estaba en el exhibidor. Siguiendo un impulso, le dijo a Winnie que lo esperara un momento, que ahora volvía, ella asintió y Dennis fue rumbo al local.

Al entrar fue como una flecha a donde el vendedor: un señor entrado en años y con el pelo entrecano, y le preguntó sobre esa cadena en el aparador.

—Muy buena elección, joven —dijo el hombre con amabilidad—. Supongo que es para alguien especial.

Dennis le dio un asentamiento sin quitar la vista de unos dijes que vio en el aparador donde el señor se encontraba.

—¿Cuánto por la cadena y estos tres dijes? —preguntó Dennis.

—Gran elección. La cadena y los tres dijes son mil trescientos Lei.

Dennis le confirmó al hombre que se los diera y ahí cayó en cuenta de que como había salido a toda prisa del departamento de Clarisse esa misma mañana, no tenía nada suyo consigo, a excepción de su teléfono celular. Optó por lo más sencillo: llamar a su abuelo. Le dio un rápido resumen de la situación, incluyendo el que ya se encontraban en las cercanías del hotel.

Drácula no tuvo ningún inconveniente y le dio sus datos para que pagase; luego de la compra, se fue a toda prisa donde había dejado a Winnie, quien por suerte, no notó la pequeña cajita alargada que él llevaba en su mano y que logró ocultar entre sus ropas poco después de volver con ella.

Caminaron por todo el bosque embrujado, adentrándose por la espesa neblina y los secos y moribundos árboles, cuyas hojas sueltas se movían lacónicamente al ritmo del suave viento nocturno. La escena en sí, fascinó a la pareja, pero por más que quisieran quedarse todo el tiempo allí, debían apretar el paso y llegar al hotel.

Una vez en las puertas del hotel ambos se dieron una mirada, dándose confianza mutua, se tomaron las manos y entraron. En el vestíbulo estaba como en su último cumpleaños: vuelto un caos, zombies iban y venían con decoraciones y demás, las brujas iban centellando en sus escobas limpiando todo y dejando un brillo impecable, las armaduras encantadas saludaban con cortesía a los huéspedes cuando pasaban frente a estas, y claro, Drácula se encontraba saludando, guiando y sugiriendo actividades a los huéspedes. Lo típico.

Dennis levantó su mano libre intentando capturar la atención de su abuelo, consiguiéndolo casi en el acto. Pudo ver la mirada y la sonrisa de su abuelo que venía hacia ellos, también noto que al ver a Winnie la sonrisa del vampiro titubeó por un segundo, pero no estaba seguro; quizá fue su imaginación.

—Denisovich, ¡si viniste! —saludó Drac, dándole un rápido abrazo a Dennis.

—Hola, _papadrac_ —saludó en respuesta—. Claro que iba a venir, no me perdería mi fiesta por nada.

Drácula sonrió.

—Denisovich, _arrriba_ están _Wilburr_ y la amiga humana de la que me hablaste.

—¿Hace cuanto llegaron? —quiso saber Dennis.

—Poco más de una _hora_. —Su aspecto bonachón se tornó serio—. Denisovich, ¿podemos _hablarr_ en mi despacho? —La mirada siguiente le dejó en claro que iba a ser en privado.

Dennis asintió. Se le hizo extraño que su abuelo le hablara tan serio, cuando por lo general él no era así, bueno, que él supiera.

—Winnie, _querrida_ , tu _herrmano_ y la humana están en la habitación al lado de la de Denisovich. Ve con ellos.

Winnie asintió con una sonrisa y se fue, no sin antes darle un rápido beso a Dennis, el cual se mostró algo apenado frente a su abuelo. Drácula negó con una sonrisa pesada, restándole importancia al asunto, pero en su semblante se veía agotamiento o preocupación, incluso se diría que compasión. Dennis notó esto, aunque prefirió no decir nada, quiso atribuirle ese semblante al agotador trabajo que significaba preparar la fiesta. Siguió a su abuelo hasta su despacho del hotel, había estado una vez en él cuando pequeño y por ende no recordaba mucho, mas cuando volvió a entrar, se quedó observando la habitación, atónito.

Era una habitación hexagonal, el escritorio donde Drácula hacía, firmaba y denegaba documentos estaba situado en el centro de la habitación; en cada una de las paredes había altos estantes repletos de libros, folios, documentos y demás. Había dos armaduras a los lados de la puerta, tanto interna como externamente, que servían tanto de comunicadores como de guardias. Ahí cayó en cuenta de algo, ¿su abuelo era algo así como un empresario? Debía de serlo, porque un hotel no se manejaba solo.

Drácula se ubicó tras su escritorio y le indicó a su nieto que se sentara en el sofá que había frente a este.

—Denisovich, ¿sabes _porr_ qué estás aquí? —preguntó, una vez que Dennis se hubo sentado frente a él. Dennis negó—. Es _porr_ Winnie.

—¿Winnie? —inquirió, exaltado— ¿Qué sucede con ella?

—He hablado con Jonathan y Mavis, los cuales me _pusierron_ al tanto de la situación y debo _decirrte_ que es algo… complicada. —Cerró los ojos, frunciendo un poco el ceño..

—¿Y eso como por qué? —Dennis empezó a ponerse a la defensiva. ¿Y si su abuelo estaba de parte de Wayne y no quería a ella con él? Le parecía un poco descabellado, aunque la posibilidad estaba—. ¿No irás a decirme que estás a favor de que ocurra la boda, o sí?

Drácula suspiró muy despacio, como un dragón dormido, abrió los ojos y fijó esas pupilas azules, que destellaron un momento de rojo, en él.

—Denisovich, es algo complicado de _explicarr_ —dijo moviéndose incómodo en la silla.

—Tengo toda la vida, literalmente.

Su abuelo se tomó su tiempo para continuar..

—Quiero _prrevenirr_ una _catástrofe_. —Corto, claro y preciso.

—No entiendo, ¿qué ha de pasar?

—Denisovich, _parra_ que entiendas necesito _contarrte_ el pasado de los _monstrruos_. Ponte cómodo. —Hizo una pausa—. Cada _rraza_ , por así _decirrlo_ , tiene una _manerra_ de _vivirr_ distinta y _porr_ ende, _rreglas_ distintas. Los _vampirros_ , _porr_ ejemplo, antiguamente existía la _trradición_ de que los de _nuestrra_ especie solo debían _emparrentarrse_ con la misma, es _decirr_ , _vampirro_ con _vampirresa_. No existía nadie que _rrompiese_ la _rregla_ hasta… hasta Mavis.

»No me malentiendas, no estoy diciendo que eso esté mal. Uno no decide con quien _harrá_ Zing, _perro_ las cosas no son tan fáciles ni sencillas. Antes, en los _vampirros_ , _erra_ _prrohibido_ eso _porrque_ tenían la _absurrda_ _crreencia_ de que el estatus de la _sangrre_ _deberría_ _seguirr_ limpio; _purra_. _Cualquierr_ intento de _prrocrearr_ descendencia _hibrrida erra_ inconcebible, impensable.

Dennis escuchaba todo con atención, y empezaba a imaginar por dónde irían los tiros. Claro está que solo imaginarse a él, dentro de diez o quince años, con unos lobitos vampíricos corriendo como demonios lo hizo sonrojarse.

—Todo esto fue estipulado _porr_ los _vampirros_ Alpha —relató Drácula—, es _decirr_ , los _prrimerros vampirros_. Tú los has visto, Bella _erra_ uno de ellos.

»En fin, en lo que seguía, los Alpha _dictarron_ esa _rregla_ cuando ellos _empezarron_ a _tenerr_ descendientes cada vez más humanos, hasta que _surrgimos_ _prropiamente_ los humanoides. Técnicamente tenemos las mismas habilidades que los Alpha, _perro_ con la única _diferrencia_ que tenemos _forrma_ humana y tomando esto en cuenta, ellos, _parra prrevenirr_ que la especie se _fuerra_ en picada, _impusierron_ esa _norrma_. Nadie la cuestionó puesto que le _vierron_ sentido, _perro_ con el _pasarr_ de los milenios las cosas se _salierron_ de ese _orrden_ ; y tú erres la _prrueba_ viviente de ello. Mavis _rrompió_ la _rregla_ y tuvo un hijo con un humano, _forrmando_ así una _terrcera_ clase de _vampirros_.

»Una nueva y _mejorr_. En pocas _palabrras vampirros_ de _sangrre_ mestiza. Tú, _porr_ ejemplo, mitad _vampirro_ y mitad humano, tu _sangrre_ _vampírrica_ es más _fuerrte_ , dándote los _poderres_ , y la humana te _perrmite estarr_ bajo la luz del sol sin _prrotección_ , a _diferrencia_ de Mavis o yo. Algunos hijos de conocidos, al _saberr_ lo de tu _madrre_ , _mandarron_ a la _basurra_ la _rregla_ y se _emparrejarron_ con los _monstrruos_ con los que _hicierron_ Zing, independientemente de qué _fuerra_. He podido _prresenciarr_ « _vampirros_ » mestizos con cualidades de magia antigua, como las de _Murrray_ , con la capacidad de _volverrse_ invisible como la de _Grriffin_ , e incluso con habilidades de _atrravesarr_ objetos sólidos como fantasmas.

—¿Y qué pintamos Winnie y yo en todo esto? —habló Dennis, con un tono bajo, comprendiendo semejante bomba de información.

—A eso voy, Denisovich. Tomando como ejemplo lo _anterriorrmente_ dicho, te _prregunto_ : ¿Qué sucedió la noche de tu quinto cumpleaños?

—Bella nos atacó, en específico a mi —respondió.

—Exacto —coincidió Drácula—, lo hizo _porrque_ sabía, o _mejorr_ dicho, detectó que _erras_ un _hibrrido_ y eso _parra_ él no tiene cabida en este mundo. _Porr_ eso intentó _dañarrte_ , _perro porr suerrte_ tus _poderres desperrtarron_. Aunque nunca nos dijiste cómo fue.

Dennis recordó esa noche y sobre cómo obtuvo sus colmillos: fue cuando Bella golpeó y mando lejos a Winnie. Recordó la enorme ira que eso lo hizo sentir, después se sintió liviano, como si flotara, y antes de que se diera cuenta tenía sus colmillos. Era cierto que nunca se ponía a pensar en eso, pero ahora que lo hacía, solo comprendía una cosa: los obtuvo por el enojo, porque habían lastimado a Winnie; es decir, los obtuvo por ella.

Y al darse cuenta de eso sintió cómo la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas.

—Continúo —dijo Drácula, haciendo caso omiso a su reacción—. _Ahorra_ , con todo esto planteado, tengo que _agrregarr_ _otrra varriable_ : los _hombrres_ lobos. Al _enterrarme_ de lo que _ocurrrió_ en _Califorrnia_ _trraté porr_ todos los medios de _inforrmarrme sobrre_ las _rreglas_ de ellos y un amigo mío me contó.

»Los _hombrres_ lobos tienen la _costumbrre_ de _casarrse_ con la _hembrra_ que le _interrese_ , sin _siquierra prreguntarrle_ a la susodicha si desea _hacerrlo_ o no. _Clarro_ , hay algunos casos aislados, como el de Wayne y Wanda, que ellos _hicierron_ Zing antes de siquiera _casarrse_ , sin _embarrgo_ , con la _grran mayorría_ no es así. Además de que la _prroporrción_ de _hembrras_ es _rridículamente_ escasa, los machos las _superran_ en quince a uno, hecho _porr_ el cual la _mayorría terrmina_ solo.

»En _rresumen_ : los lobos tienden a _casarrse_ muy _prrecipitados_ , o _mejorr_ dicho, a la _fuerrza_ ; como es el caso de Winnie. _Ahorra_ tenemos tu caso: un _vampirro_ mestizo que hizo Zing con una _mujerr_ lobo _purra_ , la cual ya ha sido pedida en _matrrimonio_. ¿Qué te da a _entenderr_ eso?

Dennis se quedó perplejo. Ahora, de verdad, empezaba a entender todo ese enredo.

—Digamos que ustedes _logrran_ _superrarr_ los obstáculos. No tienen ningún _prroblema_ con su _rrelación_ , _crrecen_ y tienen hijos. ¿Qué _crrees_ que pase?

—Una especie nueva —vaticinó Dennis.

— _Corrrecto_ —asintió—; _crrearrían_ una especia nueva y a la vez única.

—¿Cómo que única? —se intrigó—. Acabas de decirme que existen vampiros mestizos hijos de momias, fantasmas y hombres invisibles.

Drácula sonrió, sabiendo algo que Dennis desconocía, y lanzó una pregunta con tal firmeza que le quedó rebotando en el cerebro a él.

—¿Alguna vez dije que _hubierra_ más _híbrridos_ con humanos?

No respondió. Aún estaba tratando de procesar que él fuese el único híbrido vampiro-humano.

—Tu _rreación_ me indica que te diste cuenta; Mavis es la única _vampirra_ cuyo Zing es un humano. Apliquemos eso a lo de Winnie, digamos que ustedes tienen un hijo… No te apenes, es _norrmal_ , Denisovich —apresuró a decir al ver el sonrojo en su nieto—. _Serría_ una combinación única y eso es _decirr_ poco; _parrte_ lobo, _parrte vampirro_ y _parrte_ humano. _Darrían_ a luz dos clases distintas.

—Una tercera raza para los vampiros y una segunda para los lobos —comprendió.

Drácula sonrió al ver que entendía.

—He ahí el dilema, estás _rrompiendo_ una de las _rreglas_ de los lobos al _estarr_ con una _hembrra comprrometida_ , atentando _contrra_ el linaje de dicha especie de _monstrruos_. Lo que _porr_ ende, me da a _entenderr_ que no _escatimarrán_ en rrecurrsos _parra cobrrárrselas_ , y sabiendo que los lobos nos _superran_ a los _vampirros_ en _númerro_ de cincuenta a uno, la cosa _estarría rreñida_. Los más antiguos no _aprrobarrían_ dicho _comporrtamiento entrre_ Winnie y tú, y _moverrían_ ficha parra _demostrrarrlo_ , y si llegan a _lastimarr_ a Winnie, dudo mucho que tú te quedes sin _hacerr_ nada…

—Pues claro —interrumpió, pero Drácula continuó.

—…en cambio, si te _atacarran_ a ti, _nosotrros_ , tanto _vampirros_ como humanos, no nos _quedarríamos_ con los _brrazos crruzados_. Si _hierren_ a Winnie tu _irrías_ a _cobrrárrtelas_ y de igual _manerra_ , si te _hierren_ a ti, _nosotrros_ también. De _cualquierr manerra podrría desencadenarrse_ una _catástrrofe_.

Dennis se empezó a sentir mareado, semejante golpe de información aturdiría a cualquiera. O sea, si estaba con Winnie podía causar una disputa entre ambos bandos, desencadenando quien sabe qué locura, pero si no lo estaba garantizaría que todo siga calmado, aunque sacrificando la felicidad de ambos. No. Nunca dejaría que eso pasara. Él amaba a Winnie y quería verla feliz, la amaba hasta el punto de que si ella era feliz con otro (lo que era imposible), la dejaría, con tal de que estuviera siempre sonriente. No la dejaría, no dejaría que ese Alexis se aprovechara de ella y le importaba un pimiento lo que pudiera suceder. ¿Era egoísta? Claro, lo sabía, aunque no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Primero ella; luego lo demás.

—Ahora que me dices todo esto, hay algo que está empezando a cobrar sentido. —Mantuvo la mirada fija en su abuelo—. Hace cinco años, cuando ellos se fueron… ¿lo hicieron para evitar que siguiéramos juntos?

Dennis quedó expectante de la respuesta. En el fondo quería escuchar que no era así, quería que de los labios de su abuelo salieran las palabras «No, fue por otra cosa». No pasaba nada, no decía nada.

—O sea —musitó, incrédulo y dolido—. ¿Que ellos lo sabían?

—Denisovich, es muy obvio ¿no _crrees_? —La mirada de Drácula era de compasión pura; por un instante Dennis pudo ver todo el peso que tenía, todo lo que había visto… A veces, pensó, la inmortalidad es una maldición—. Al _notarr_ que ustedes estaban _forrmando_ una _fuerrte_ unión, la cual _erra_ obvio que _terrminarría_ en Zing, _decidierron separrarrlos_ bajo la excusa de un nuevo _trrabajo_ ; cuando Wayne ganaba lo suficiente como para _mantenerr_ a sus _trrescientos_ hijos e incluso _venirr_ al hotel. En su momento no me _parreció extrraño_ , aunque _ahorra_ que dos más dos son _cuatrro_ , le _encuentrro_ el sentido.

Dennis podía sentir cómo las emociones se revolvían dentro de él, apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, enojado, en un intento de calmar su rabia, lo que tenía el efecto contrario. Aunque llegaba al tope cuando pensaba en esas ridículas reglas, ¿por qué Winnie tenía que sufrir tanto solo para complacer a una sarta de viejos estatutos? ¡No era justo!

—Señor, la señorita Mavis y el señor Jonathan llegaron de su salida —notificó una de las dos armaduras de la puerta—. ¿Les indico que se dirijan a su habitación o prefiere otra orden?

—Diles eso, _porr favorr_. —De un segundo a otro el cansancio atropelló a su abuelo.

—Señor —dijo la segunda armadura—, acaban de arribar al hotel el señor y la señora Werewolf.

Dennis se levantó del sofá como un resorte al escuchar eso, y con la mirada sería, la más seria que nunca había tenido, miró a su abuelo. Éste pudo leer las emociones sus emociones a la perfección.

—Denisovich, _quierro_ que entiendas algo —agregó Drácula, al ver que Dennis se dirigía a la puerta—: mi intención no es que te _separres_ de Winnie, no _quierro_ que te pase lo mismo que a Mavis, solo _erra prrevenirrte_. _Cualquierra_ que sea la decisión que tomes, te _apoyarré_. Después de todo, tu _madrre_ ha _demostrrado_ que los _Drrácula_ tenemos tendencia a _rromper_ las _rreglas_. —Esbozó una sonrisa.

Dennis no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mejor, y con cariño, correspondió la sonrisa antes de salir del despacho. Una vez afuera divisó a su tío Wayne y no pudo contener un gruñido de enojo. «Tranquilo, primero hay que hablar con él» pensó, caminando hacia los Werewolf. Mientras lo hacía, se le vino a la mente una pregunta: ¿Si los lobos quieren mantener el estatus puro, qué pasaría con Wilbur y Clarisse? ¿Los harían separarse? ¿Los exiliarán? ¿Le harían daño a alguno de los dos? Eso le revolvió el estómago, si de por sí ya era mala la situación en la que se encontraba, lo último que quería era que le pasara lo mismo a ellos.

Vio que tanto Wayne como Wanda venían escoltados por parte de sus trescientos hijos, todos casi con el mismo aspecto, camisa negra manga corta, un collar con púas y jeans negros con rajaduras. No eran más de treinta, cuarenta máximo, pero eso no era todo. Al frente de los dos adultos estaban las tres personas que menos quería que estuvieran allí: Wilbur, Clarisse y Winnie.

Wilbur se veía serio y firme, de lejos podía notarse que estaba en una disputa con su padre, mientras que Clarisse se le veía nerviosa, no paraba de enroscarse en el dedo la punta de uno de sus risos, a la vez que miraba a los demás lobos. En cambio Winnie estaba con las orejas caídas y la mirada un poco gacha, sabía lo que le esperaba.

Llegó a donde ellos, con paso silencioso, sin siquiera mover las motas de polvo donde pisaba, y se situó al lado de Winnie, sin emitir palabra ninguna deslizó su mano entre la de ella y la apretó. Después de todo de lo que se enteró necesitaba sentirla, saber que estaba allí y que tendría sentido todo lo que hizo por ella.

—No me harás cambiar de opinión, papá —gruñó Wilbur con un tono de voz algo alto, apretando la mano de Clarisse.

Por un momento, por un pequeño momento, Dennis se sintió en los zapatos de Wilbur, dentro de nada él estaría así con Wayne.

Carraspeó para hacerse notar y todos los presentes pegaron un respingo, a excepción de Winnie. Las miradas eran de todo tipo, habidas y por haber, entre los lobos a las espaldas de los adultos eran como de súplica, le pedían en silencio a Dennis que ayudara a Winnie y Wilbur. Las de Wilbur y Clarisse era de decepción, dirigidas al lobo mayor. La de Wanda era de sorpresa, mientras que la de Wayne era neutral.

—Vaya, Dennis, ¿cómo estás? —habló Wanda, su tono era entre sorprendido y precavido—. Estás muy alto, eres la viva imagen de tu padre. —Sonrió y le dio un abrazo al vampiro.

En el rápido abrazo, ella le alcanzó a susurrar unas palabras al oído: «Haz lo que puedas».

La mirada de Denis cambió de seria a comprensiva y luego a alegre, respondió el abrazo de Wanda y le dio dos suaves palmaditas en la espalda, a modo de decir «Déjelo en mis manos». Se separó y la expresión alegre pasó a una seria, casi de enojo, al ver a Wayne.

—Señor Werewolf, ¿podríamos hablar en privado? —dijo Dennis. Su tono era frío, tan neutro que no se podía notar la enorme ira que lo invadía.

Wayne arqueó una ceja ante la actitud de Dennis. Sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del chico, asintió y se retiró junto a él a la habitación más cercana: el salón de reuniones del hotel. Adentro, Dennis le indicó con un cortés ademán que tomase asiento, mientras él hacía lo mismo al frente del lobo.

—Me imagino que sabe lo que le diré, ¿no? —le preguntó Dennis.

—Sí —asintió Wayne, con firmeza.

—¿Hay necesidad de que se lo diga? —Suspiró—. No; se lo diré de todas maneras. —Hubo una larga pausa—. Necesito… no, le pido que anule el compromiso de Winnie.

—No puedo hacer eso —cortó el lobo.

Dennis respiró profundo, tratando de controlar sus emociones, si iba a hablar sobre un tema tan delicado, no iba a perder los estribos así tan fácil. Aspiró a toda su capacidad y soltó el aire en pequeños entretiempos.

—Señor Werewolf, ¿sabe usted que el compromiso de Winnie es contra su voluntad, cierto?

Aunque le pareciera estúpido preguntar eso, la respuesta que le diera le serviría como punto de partida.

—Sí, estoy al tanto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo permite? —Empezó a abrir y cerrar las manos muy despacio; debía calmar, por todo lo que quería tenía que calmarse.

—Porque… —dudó; Dennis notó esto y pensó que quizá, solo quizá, él no estaba de acuerdo con eso—. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. No lo entenderías —espetó, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Por la tradición? —Dennis lo detuvo en seco, le colocó una mano en el pecho y lo obligó a detenerse. Sentía unas enormes ganas de agarrarlo por el cuello y sentarlo de golpe, pero se contuvo—. Es por esas absurdas reglas, ¿no es verdad? ¡Hable!

Pudo oír como la respiración de Wayne empezaba a alterarse, había dado en el clavo. Había algo que no cuadraba.

—Claro, debe ser por eso —soltó Dennis, calmado, pero con el tono de alguien dispuesto a dar el primer golpe—. Esas absurdas reglas que impiden que lo licántropos estén con quien deseen, todo por ese ridículo estatus.

Pudo observar cómo la expresión de Wayne cambiaba de seria a una sorprendida, dando paso después a una preocupada.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —musitó con un hilo de voz.

—Hay muchas cosas que yo sé —afirmó, haciendo un ademán para restarle importancia; el cómo lo sabía era lo menos—. Por ejemplo, sé sobre esas reglas, sobre lo que pueden hacerme si las rompo y lo que más me enfurece… que usted alejó a Winnie de mi lado hace cinco años. —Frunció el ceño, dolido—. Todo por eso.

—Tú no entiendes, niño; lo hice para protegerla… a todos nosotros.

Dennis lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de analizar si mentía o no.

—¿Protegerla? —espetó, con un chillido; sintió su sangre hervir y el extenderse de sus garras—. Acaso separarla de su mejor amigo, obligarla a casarse con alguien que no ama o sacrificar su felicidad... ¡¿es protegerla?! —Dio un paso más hacia él, lo miraba desde arriba con un enojo palpable; incluso notó su reflejo en los ojos de Wayne, notó cómo sus ojos cambiaban de verdes a rojos—. ¡¿CREE QUE YO NACÍ AYER?! ¡ESO NO ES PROTEGER! ¡USTED NO HA SIDO QUIEN LA HA VISTO LLORAR POR ESO! —Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, haciéndolo levantar—. ¡USTED NO HA SIDO QUIEN LA HA CONSOLADO! ¡NO HA SIDO LA PERSONA QUE HA VISTO CÓMO SUS OJOS SE OPACABAN AL RECORDAR ESE MALDITO COLLAR! ¡NO LA HA VISTO DEPRIMIRSE POR ESO! ¡SOLO LA HA USADO A SU CONVENIENCIA!

Wayne no replicó ni una sola vez, Dennis lo estaba bombardeando con cosas que eran verdad, y el que no respondiera, que no lo reconociera, lo hacía enojar aún más.

—Yo solo quería…

—¿PROTEGERLA? —gritó— ¿EN QUE PLANETA ESO QUE USTED HIZO ES PROTEGER? ¿SABE LA MALDICIÓN DE ESE COLLAR? ¿SABE QUE EN LUGAR DE SIGNIFICAR RESPONSABILIDAD, ES UNA MARCA QUE TE RECUERDA QUE NO ERES LIBRE DE HACER LO QUE QUIRES? —Apretó el agarre—. ¡¿ACASO CREE ENTENDER CÓMO SE SINTIÓ WINNIE CUANDO ME CONTÓ TODO ESO?! ¡NO, NO LO SABE! ¡NO SABE LAS LÁGRIMAS QUE TUVE QUE VER Y TAMPOCO SABE CÓMO ME QUEBRABA POR DENTRO AL VERLA ASÍ Y NO PODER AYUDARLA! ¡Y LO PEOR ES QUE PRETENDE HACERLE LO MISMO A WILBUR, QUIERE EVITAR QUE ESTÉ CON CLARISSE!

Dennis se quitó un peso de encima al dejar salir todo lo que le atormentaba, le soltó la camisa a Wayne y este se tambaleó un poco hacia atrás. Se llevó las manos a los labios y notó que le corría un hilillo de sangre, estaba tan enojado que sus colmillos crecieron sin quererlo, terminando por perforarle el labio. Eso lo confundió, sus colmillos no eran tan largos, aunque activara sus poderes de vampiros, estos crecían poco más que los de un humano normal. En cambio esta vez parecieron tomar el largo de los de su abuelo.

—T-tú no entiendes, Dennis —se inquieto Wayne—. Si ellos se enteran de que Winnie está violando las reglas, arremeterán contra nosotros.

—¿A sí? —Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, obligando a que lo mirara. La mirada de Wayne era ida y temerosa, mientras la de Dennis era centrada y enojada—. ¿El temor a los lobos mayores, lideres o cómo diablos les llame, equivale al sufrimiento de un hijo?

—No…

—¿Entonces? ¿Acaso no quiere ver felices a sus hijos? A Winnie, a Wilbur y a los demás cuando encuentren el Zing que encuentren.

—Sí… pero…

—¡Pero nada! —reprendió—. Usted es su padre y por ende, debería velar por su felicidad. No por su protección, de eso se encargaran ellos y sus parejas. ¿O acaso cree que yo dejaría que le tocaran un solo cabello a Winnie? Me imagino que ese tal Alexis no se lo ha dicho, ¿verdad? Cómo le di su merecido por tratar de aprovecharse de Winnie. ¡De mi Winnie!

Se serenó un poco. Estaba volviendo a enojarse demasiado, debía evitarlo, podría terminar diciendo algo que lo desfavorezca, como lo de la madrugada de la fiesta.

—Le diré una cosa, Werewolf. —Lo apuntó con el dedo—. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, me alejará de Winnie. Mi único propósito es verla feliz, verla sonreír, ver ese destello de alegría en sus ojos cuando ríe, y ni usted, ni nadie, va a causar que ella vuelva a derramar una sola lágrima. —Respiró profundo dos veces para calmarse—. ¿Quedó claro?

Wayne se quedó de piedra; se tomó su tiempo para responder, sin embargo, al hacerlo, sus ojos dejaban ver el dilema en que estaba: elegir entre la felicidad o el bienestar de su familia.

—Prométeme una cosa —pidió Wayne—: no permitas que le hagan daño.

Dennis no respondió, lo soltó y cerró los ojos; no necesitaba pensar su respuesta, era tan clara que estaba escrita a fuego en él, en su sangre, en su ser. Su existencia misma era por y para Winnie; razón por la cual sus palabras tuvieron tal efecto.

Colocó ambas manos en los hombros del lobo y fijó sus ojos en los de él.

—Tío Wayne —dijo con firmeza, mas sobre todo, sinceridad—: ni uno, ni cien, ni mil hombres lobos, evitaran que la proteja; primero muero yo antes de que le hagan daño. No lo permitiría jamás. —Le quitó las manos de los hombros y sonrió—. Un poquito de confianza.

Notó como Wayne inspiró, para luego asentir, con un atisbo de sonrisa; Dennis se dio media vuelta y salió, dispuesto a terminar con ese circo que Alexis había montado. Caminó por el vestíbulo hacia donde se encontraba Winnie y los demás. Cerró los ojos sin dejar de caminar y exhaló lo más que pudo, dejando salir todo su enojo y la mitad de su preocupación. «Diría que me fue bien» se dijo a sí mismo. Pero aún no podía cantar victoria, si en realidad los lobos mayores la intentarían lastimar, la cosa se iba a poner difícil. Sacudió su cabeza para sacar esas ideas de su mente y pensó positivo, abrió los ojos y sacó su celular, miró la hora y eran casi la una de la madrugada. ¡Ya era su cumpleaños! Una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro al pensar que después de cinco años, Winnie estaría de nuevo con él en ese momento. Ella, sus padres, su abuelo, bisabuelo y todos lo demás.

Se sentía… completo.

Guardó su celular en el bolsillo y tocó el de al lado, verificando que aún tenía la cajita con lo que compró en la tienda. Levantó la vista hacia donde estaba Winnie y la sonrisa que tenía se le borró en un segundo.

Frente a ella estaba Alexis, sonriéndole con malicia, detrás de Winnie estaban sus hermanos quienes miraban atónitos a los lobos que custodiaban a Alexis, un número aproximado sería cincuenta; eso no lo calmó mucho que digamos. Wilbur estaba delante de Clarisse, ocultándola y protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

Caminó con calma hacia ellos, logrando llegar sin hacer ningún ruido. Se preguntó si esa era una cualidad de los vampiros, porque ya eran dos veces que llegaba sin ser escuchado, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Observó cómo la nariz de Winnie se movió un poco, y su cuerpo se relajó. Lo había detectado a través de su olor, mas no lo miró.

Mientras más se acercaba a ellos más reparaba en los lobos que custodiaban a Alexis: eran de todos los tamaños: delgados, altos, bajos, en su mayoría corpulentos y musculosos. Miró a Alexis y no supo cómo, pero reprimió el impulso de darle un golpe. El lobo iba de traje, le quedaba bien, no iba a negarlo, aunque con lo que le había dicho Winnie de que él era adinerado, entendió su pinta; su rostro era como el del típico hombre lobo, sus ojos eran verdes y tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la ceja derecha, dándole un aire de maleante.

Nadie a excepción de Winnie notó a Dennis, el cual se mantenía en silencio a su lado.

—Hola, Winnie —saludó Alexis, levantando la mano tratando de tocar el collar de ella, su tono tenía esa cadencia grave que enojaba a Dennis. Winnie se la apartó y lo miró con repulsión, él solo rió desafiante—. ¿Preparada? Dentro de poco vas a ser mi esposa.

Dennis sintió una punzada en el pecho al recordar su sueño.

 _Ya no serás mi prometida, serás mi esposa._

—Además, veo que dejaste al mestizo ese —comentó sin apartar la mirada de ella—. Ya me lo imaginaba, ese no valía la pena. ¿Verdad? Dudo mucho que consiga una pareja, mucho menos un Zing.

Dennis hizo un esfuerzo magistral para que su mano no siguiera sus deseos de surcar el aire e intentar romperle los colmillos, en cambio, fue Winnie la que se dejó llevar.

El sonido seco del golpe hizo eco en el vestíbulo como si este fuese una gruta milenaria.

—No hables de Dennis —rabió con la voz baja, parecía que en cualquier momento le saltaría a Alexis encima y lo despedazaría—. No eres nada para siquiera pronunciar su nombre.

Dennis hasta se sintió alagado de la reacción de Winnie; sensación que se le fue en el acto cuando vio que Alexis levantó la pata para darle una bofetada a Winnie. ¡No, eso era todo lo que iba a esperar! Siguiendo sus impulsos, acertó un golpe al lobo que lo mandó a sentar al suelo. Todos los presentes pegaron un respingo al notar a Alexis en el suelo y miraron a donde Winnie, esperando que fuese ella quien lo dio, pero luego repararon en Dennis.

Él le dio al licántropo en el suelo una mirada despectiva con una sonrisa burlona, a la vez que desafiante.

—¿Qué decías? —habló Dennis, dejando que sus poderes de vampiro aflorasen—. ¿Qué no conseguiría un Zing? —Sus garras crecieron—. Estás equivocado, mi estimado; estás viendo a mi Zing justo aquí. —Sus colmillos crecieron y sus ojos tomaron una tonalidad roja—. ¿Y no creerías que dejaría que le pusieras un dedo encima a mi Zing, cierto? —Abrazó a Winnie por la cintura y le sonrió a Alexis, una sonrisa que se tornó macabra y gruñó un ultimátum tan bajo y grave que parecía la voz de un monstruo de miles de años—: ¿Quieres que se repita lo de la feria?


	13. El Alpha

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Daniel Shurtugal** : gracias por tu review. Todo te lo dije por MP, pero, ¡Yo no le temo a los Mortífagos! El Señor Tenebroso me protege :v. Gracias por leer.

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Oie no sé, solo me sale :v Y si quieres ver como se la parten pues... a leer. Gracias por leer.

 **algebra12** : gracias por tu review. Se va a armar un despeluque. Así como cuando las madres empiezan a pelear con la chancla y el mecate pero no tan intenso :v. ¿Enserio no puedes comer chocolate? Pobre criatura :O. Gracias por leer.

 **Lessa Fightless Dragon:** gracias por tu review. No te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que disfrutes de lo que leas. Si pasa eso, yo soy feliz :D. Gracias por leer.

 **RonIn29 y RonIn27:** (supongo que son el mismo): gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste y espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Gracias por leer.

Quiero agradecerles sinceramente por tomarse la molestia de leer y comentar este fic, me alegra mucho cuando lo hacen y a la vez me alientan a seguirlo. Son lo máximo.

 **Si les está gustando mi historia, les recomiendo que lean el fic de mi compañero y gran escritor Neville Zootatonix: "A New Zing Rising". Es Dennis x Winnie también, y es muy bueno. Léanlo.**

Sin nada más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo

* * *

 **XIII**

 **El Alpha**

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el vestíbulo. Dennis tenía una sonrisa desafiante en el rostro a la vez que abrazaba a Winnie por la cintura, Wayne, quien hace poco había salido del salón donde había tenido la «charla» con Dennis, estaba a unos cinco pasos de Wanda y al ver a Alexis en el suelo se detuvo en seco; Wanda y los demás lobos tenían miradas muy distintas: un grupo de ellos veían o burlón a Alexis o con admiración al vampiro, mientras que el otro grupo, incluida Wanda, veía todo con una calma extraña, como si estuvieran esperando lo peor.

Por el lado de los lobos que custodiaban a Alexis todos estaban sorprendidos, no entendían cómo o cuándo su jefe estaba en el piso. Y por último Alexis, quien tenía una mirada homicida fija en Dennis.

El joven vampiro agudizó su visión y recorrió el hotel con la misma, necesitaba saber dónde estaban sus padres y su abuelo. Terminó encontrándolos en una de las habitaciones del hotel: Drácula les estaba contando todo lo sucedido a ellos. Se relajó un poco al ver a sus padres ocupados y, a lo mejor, al tanto de todo.

Relajó su visión y apartó la mirada de Alexis para enfocarse en Winnie, la miró a los ojos y le pasó una mano con cariño por la mejilla. Lo hacía en gran parte por dos motivos, además de ver cómo se encontraba: uno, demostrarle a Wanda y Wayne que le importaba; y dos, restregarle en la cara a Alexis su relación con Winnie.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó—. ¿No te golpeo, cierto?

—No, zing-zing —sonrió ella—; Estoy bien.

Dennis miró de soslayo a Alexis, quien estaba con una expresión que parecía que fuera a explotar, lo que le hizo gracia, luego se relajó y adoptó una sonrisa victoriosa. Dennis supuso que debía creer que Winnie aún seguía siendo su pretendiente ya que ella tenía puesto el collar. «Pobre iluso», pensó.

Alexis se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia ellos, más en específico, hacia Winnie. Dennis se colocó en medio de ambos, generándole una sensación de _deja vu_ al recordar que eso mismo ocurrió en su disputa en la feria.

Alexis le lanzó un gruñido a Dennis para que se apartase, mas este ni se inmutó.

—¡Apártate, mestizo! —espetó.

—¿Por qué mejor no te largas y dejas a mi zing tranquila?

—¿Tu zing? —replicó Alexis, soltando una carcajada estridente que sonó más como un aullido—. Qué gracioso. Pasa y acontece, mestizo, que la loba que está detrás de ti será mi esposa. No, mejor dicho, es mi esposa. ¿O se te olvidó lo que ella lleva en el cuello?

Dennis frunció el ceño, iracundo; por alguna razón le enojaba que Alexis usara la palabra «mestizo» de manera tan despectiva. ¿Acaso se creía mucho ese mísero lobo?

—Ya. Así que Winnie es tu prometida… Vaya, no lo sabía —contestó Dennis, con notorio sarcasmo.

Esa respuesta enojó aún más al lobo, mientras que Dennis se regocijaba para sus adentros al causarle ese enojo. Previniendo que en cualquier momento Alexis explotase, uso su control, él se quedó estático y Dennis caminó con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, rumbo a la salida, siendo seguido por Winnie.

—Si me atacan… —Miró a los lobos— o a alguno de los Werewolf, dejaré caer a Alexis desde el puente, y supongo que treinta metros desde el borde hasta el lago no le sentarán bien a su imagen, ¿cierto?

Aunque de verdad no fuera cierto lo que decía, debía ir sobre seguro, no podía armar un jaleo dentro del hotel. Afuera, era otra historia.

Ninguno de los lobos que custodiaban a Alexis hizo movimiento alguno al ver que su líder flotaba levemente con un aura verdosa tras Dennis, solo se limitaron a seguirlo. Terminaron de llegar a las cercanías del bosque, donde si se formaba alguna disputa podía resolverla sin causar algún daño al hotel. Dennis pudo notar cómo, cruzando el puente, venían siguiéndolos con cautela todos los Werewolf, Wayne incluido. En algún momento se aparecerían sus padres por allí, por lo que tenía que hablar con el lobo y demostrarle que lo más prudente sería irse. Esa solución sería la más beneficiosa para ambos, aunque en el fondo deseara partirle hasta el alma al licántropo.

Liberó el control sobre Alexis, cayendo este al suelo, sin generar sonido alguno; manejar sus poderes de vampiro, como el control, le causaban gran cansancio a Dennis, ya que no era un vampiro completo y eso le jugaba en contra. Como por ejemplo: sus colmillos eran la mitad del tamaño de lo que deberían ser, su velocidad era igual, incluso la sanación acelerada era más lenta. Lo único que tenía igual que un vampiro completo era su fuerza y su visión; pero por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender, sus colmillos habían crecido al mismo largo que de un vampiro completo.

—Te lo digo de buena manera, Alexis: vete y deja a Winnie tranquila.

—¿Y quién eres tú para decirme eso? —espetó él, sosteniéndose la cabeza con una pata; parecía mareado—. ¡Solo eres un mestizo! ¡Eres un error!

Dennis sintió una ira enorme, pero pudo contenerse; también porque Winnie estaba junto a él. Cerró los ojos y exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones. Debía tranquilizarse.

—¡Wayne! —chilló Alexis, miró que el lobo estaba frente a su familia con una expresión serena y seria—. No tientes al Consejo. Sabes muy bien lo que puede pasar si los de arriba llegan a presenciar esto.

—Lo sé. —Corto y preciso.

La expresión de Alexis se torció.

—¿Y entonces, vas a permitir este circo?

—Yo no soy el que debe decidir. —Wayne miró a Dennis y luego a Winnie; y esbozó una sonrisa—. Es ella.

Ahora cambió a una de sorpresa absoluta; acción que le hizo gracia tanto a Dennis como a Winnie, si está así por eso, ya quería ver la cara que pondría cuando sepa que el collar no servía.

—Bueno, veremos que opina el Alpha cuando vea esta ridiculez.

—¿Es una amenaza? —terció Dennis.

Alexis lo miró fijamente.

—¿Y qué si lo es? —vociferó, alzando ambos brazos en gesto dominante y agresivo—. No tienes idea de a lo que te enfrentas, mestizo. Estás jugando con fuego y quebrando reglas antiguas, y eso, en los licántropos, es imperdonable. Así que por las buenas… —Alexis caminó hacia Winnie y de nuevo Dennis se interpuso—. Mestizo, apártate, por tu bien.

—¿O si no qué? —lo desafió con el ceño fruncido.

Winnie quien veía todo decidió intervenir antes de que se formara una guerra campal, lo cual, iba a ser contraproducente. Si ellos dos se agarraban como en la feria, los lobos de ambos bandos tampoco se quedarían quietos y una disputa en ese momento era lo último que quería.

—¡Basta! —exclamó colocándose en medio de ambos; miró al vampiro—. Dennis, yo terminaré con esto.

Él la miró con absoluto terror, por un breve momento creyó que ella aceptaría la oferta de Alexis y se iría, pero lo descartó al instante. Si ella estaba pensando lo que él creía, significaría ponerle fin a todo.

Y posiblemente a su vampirezca existencia.

Se perdió por un instante en esos azul cielo, volviendo en sí cuando ella le dio un asentimiento firme. Eso lo confirmaba; estaba pensando en hacer lo que él creía: quitarse el collar. Suspiró con fuerza y se preparó para una posible disputa con Wayne o los hermanos de Winnie, o en el peor de los casos, con Wanda. Eso le erizaba la piel; discutir con Wayne era una cosa, pero discutir con Wanda, quien había mantenido a raya a trescientos hombres lobos y a su marido, era tan lejano como de ahí a Júpiter. Solo la noche sabía lo que podría pasarle si su suegra se enojaba. Suegra. Qué raro, pensó, era la primera vez que la pensaba de tal manera… y lo pensó en un momento poco oportuno, de hecho.

Se calmó y le asintió a ella para que lo hiciera. Winnie le dio la espalda y miró de frente a Alexis. La expresión en el lobo era una confiada y victoriosa, a lo mejor suponía que ella se había resignado y había aceptado de una vez por todas ir con él; pero cuando Winnie se llevó las manos al cuello él se extraño.

Dennis miró de soslayo a Wayne y su familia y tragó grueso, pudo notar cómo Wayne estaba observando a su hija con los ojos entrecerrados, como sospechando lo que pasaría, y Wanda, quien pareció intuirlo, se llevó las patas a la boca y se le veía tratando de reprimir una sonrisa, que hubiera quedado mal dado el momento.

Bueno, eso era un punto a favor, Wanda estaba de su lado, aunque aún quedaba Wayne, y en cuyo caso, Wilbur, que al verlo, notó cómo Clarisse le sujetaba la pata. Podrían ser dos cosas: tratar de retenerlo o sentirse segura. Y dudaba mucho de las dos, porque ellos se vieron a los ojos y se mostraban calmados.

Winnie deslizó con extrema y tortuosa lentitud la correa del collar y se lo quitó. Duró poco menos de cinco segundos, pero a Dennis le parecieron siglos. Cuando ella se lo quitó y lo arrojó lo más lejos que pudo, pudo oír tres tipos de reacciones. La primera: enojo; cuando volvió a ver a Wayne, este estaba luchando para soltarse de los agarres de sus hijos, había cinco de sus hijos tomándolo de los brazos y el abdomen para evitar que saliera y despedazara a Dennis; la segunda: alegría, pudo notar que Wanda y algunos de los lobos con ella estaban con los ojos vidriosos, quizá porque Winnie ya no tendría que tener ese recordatorio encima. Y una última que no se esperaba: burla; Alexis estaba riéndose a carcajadas frente a ella.

—¿Crees que yo nací ayer, Winnie? —preguntó este—. La magia que hay en el zafiro lunar permite que te lo quites, pero en no más de cinco segundos volverá a ti.

Cuando dijo eso se calló al instante. Hubo un silencio absoluto en el lugar, solo se oía el silbar del viento y el sonido de los insectos. La reacción del lobo después de lo que dijo fue de absoluta sorpresa, dándose cuenta que mientras le decía eso a Winnie ya habían pasado los cinco segundos.

Y el collar aún no volvía.

La expresión de sorpresa de Alexis se volvió una de enojo y después una de nauseas.

—Así como lo ves, Alexis. El collar no ha…

Claro, corto y seco. El eco resultante fue como el caer de una aguja en porcelana. Dennos oyó como los Werewolf o ahogaban un suspiro, o lanzaban expresiones de sorpresa, seguidas de enojo, o se quedaban en el más absoluto mutismo; él, sin embargo, fue consciente de cómo su sangre hirvió, tanto de la sorpresa como del consecuente enojo.

Alexis había abofeteado a Winnie.

—Eres una… —gruñó él.

Antes de que Alexis pudiera terminar la frase ya había un puño en su rostro. Dennis, al ver lo que le hizo a Winnie, reaccionó por reflejo, como si algo gatillara su cuerpo antes de siquiera pensar en moverse, lanzándose contra él y tomándolo del rostro para estamparlo contra el suelo.

El estruendo que sonó impresionó a todos, pero eso solo era el comienzo. Luego le dio varios golpes al lobo, cada uno con más rabia que el anterior. Solo tenía un objetivo en mente: hacerlo pagar. Ya le había dado tres golpes y cuando iba a conectar el cuarto fue interrumpido por uno golpe que le dieron a él que lo terminó quitando de encima de Alexis. Alzó la vista, iracundo, y vio que un muro de pelos se le venía encima: los lobos que venían con Alexis se lanzaron en su contra.

Reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo cuando los cincuenta licántropos arremetieron, se transformó en murciélago, tomó a Winnie por la camisa y se la llevó volando, como un rayo, hacia donde estaban Wayne y Wanda.

—Que no se meta —les pidió a ambos lobos—; no quiero que salga herida.

Ignoro olímpicamente las pestes y amenazas de Wayne como: «¿Cómo le hiciste eso a mi pequeña?» o «Me encargaré que no tengas descendencia».

Se giró hacia los lobos y se fue contra ellos. Le importaba poco los lobos, solo tenía un objetivo: Alexis.

Llegó corriendo y empezó a apalearlos uno a uno, sin quitar la mirada de su objetivo. El lobo en cuestión lanzó un aullido al aire, muy agudo, casi como un quejido, y después miró a Dennis con una sonrisa victoriosa, bueno, lo más victoriosa que podía ser con un hilo de sangre cayéndole del hocico.

Dennis esquivaba los lobos y les propinaba golpes, o los hipnotizaba para que se retiraran, o usaban su control para inmovilizarlos. Pero eso lo agotaba demasiado, hasta que llegó al punto de que cuando intentó controlar al número quince o dieciséis, no pudo; el lobo emitió un trémulo brillo verde y se deshizo. Esto agarró al vampiro desprevenido y les dio un aumento de moral a los lobos; Dennis no podía usar sus poderes, estaba agotado.

Solo le quedaba su fuerza y sus reflejos. Por lo menos eso si era como un vampiro completo, y esperaba que le fueran suficientes.

Recibió un golpe por la derecha que lo dejó aturdido y luego uno en el estómago, seguido de un zarpazo en el rostro y uno en el pecho. Los golpes dolían, sí, aunque los zarpazos se curaban, lento, pero seguro. Reaccionó a un lobo que intentó golpearlo desde la izquierda y le hizo un placaje; derribándolo, y a uno que le llegaba por la espalda le hizo una llave de lucha, aprendida por mala manera gracias a Clarisse. Notó que otro se le abalanzó encima, mas cuando reaccionó, supo que no iba a poder, y lo peor, el lobo no apuntaba a su rostro como todos los demás, lo hacía hacia su pecho. A su corazón.

Cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor, pero un gemido de dolor lo alertó. Cuando abrió los ojos notó que lo habían ayudado. Al principio le costó creerlo porque quienes lo salvaron fueron Wilbur y Wally.

Ambos lobos lo miraron y le sonrieron, Wilbur le tendió la pata y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Wally se lanzó contra un lobo que iba a golpear a Wilbur, mientras Dennis aún no procesaba lo que sucedía.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Dennis.

—¿Cómo que por qué? —replicó Wilbur, frunciendo el ceño con ligereza.

—¿Acaso no estás enojado? —Ladeó un poco la cabeza; confundido—. Bueno, Winnie y yo…

Dennis pudo ver cómo la expresión de Wilbur pasaba de seria a burlona.

—Digamos que Clarisse me supo controlar.

Un lobo se lanzó contra Dennis y uno contra Wilbur. Ambos golpearon al lobo que venía a lastimar al otro y se pusieron espalda contra espalda, cubriéndose mutuamente, y luego se les unió Wally.

—¿Ella te lo dijo? —quiso saber el vampiro— ¿Cuándo?

—En el avión.

Dennis golpeó a un lobo que iba por él.

—¿Y cómo lo tomaste?

—Mal. —Wilbur le dio un golpe en el costado a uno—. Clarisse previó todo esto. Me dijo que lo que me lo contaba porque lo más probable sería que se lo dirían a Alexis para hacerlo entrar en razón. —Golpeó a otro—. Clarisse te conoce muy bien, Dennis. Y dale las gracias a ella el que no te esté despedazando ahora mismo.

Dennis emitió unas carcajadas y derribó a otro lobo.

—Le debo la vida a esa morena loca —se alegró—. Me ha salvado el pellejo de ti dos veces.

—Sí, eso veo —masculló.

—¿Qué tanto hablan? —intervino Wally.

Los tres golpearon a un lobo que venía por cada uno de ellos.

—Cosas nuestras, Wally —dijo Wilbur—. Además, ¿por qué estás ayudando? Tú no tienes ningún problema como el de nosotros. No estás rompiendo ningún estatuto y tu Zing no es un monstruo de otra raza, así que fuera de aquí.

—¿Esas son maneras de tratar a tu hermano? —contesto Wally, haciéndose el ofendido—. Y tú no sabes nada de mí, Wilbur.

Ambos licántropos noquearon a dos lobos.

—¿Acaso tu? —Wilbur estaba incrédulo— ¿Quién es la pobre ciega?

—¡Oye, que yo no me meto con tu humana! —se ofendió Wally.

—Y ni lo intentes, porque me vas a conocer. Pero responde, ¿quién es la pobrecita?

—Caroline.

—¿La hija de Frank? —dijo Wilbur, estupefacto.

—Sí. —Wally golpeó a otro lobo—. ¿Algún problema?

—¿A cuál demonio le vendiste el alma? —bufoneó—. La hija de Frank es demasiado hermosa como para que se fijara en ti.

—Lo mismo digo de tu humana.

—Mira, Wally, más te vale que ni se te ocurra decir algo negativo de Clari porque te va a ir mal.

El esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Dennis por aguantarse la risa era monumental, pese a la situación que estaba en ese momento, no iba a negar que Wilbur tuviera razón. Caroline era una monstruo hermosa, no tanto como Winnie, pero lo era; y que terminara haciendo Zing con Wally, que es un tornado andante, era algo que impresionaba bastante.

Los dejó a ambos en su riña y notó que casi habían noqueado a todos los licántropos de Alexis, quedaban unos cinco, seis con el mismo Alexis. Se sintió algo más repotenciado gracias a la ayuda de Wilbur y Wally y usó su velocidad para atravesar a los que quedaban y llegar donde Alexis.

Este estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre una piedra, esperando algo o a alguien, por lo que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando Dennis le estampó un puñetazo en el rostro, mandándolo de espaldas al suelo.

Miró de reojo a los dos Werewolf y estos estaban dándole su merecido a los últimos dos lobos en pie, por lo que ahora eran solo Dennis y Alexis. Cuando ellos vinieron a ayudarlo, el vampiro les dijo que estaba bien, que volvieran con Winnie.

Usó su control sobre Alexis e hizo que este se levantara y levitara un poco sobre el aire, y, como la última vez, iba a desquitarse de lo lindo. Antes de empezar a darle la golpiza de su vida le liberó la boca para que le respondiera una pregunta.

—¿Por qué? —Simple, aunque ambos sabían el trasfondo de esa pregunta. ¿Por qué Winnie? ¿Por qué pareciera que te gustara verla sufrir? ¿Por qué haces esto?

Él lo miró arqueando una ceja.

—¿Por qué? —rió burlón—. ¿Por qué elegí a Winnie? Porque sí. No hay explicación para eso. Yo la quise a ella y no hay nadie que me lo impida.

—Te equivocas —musitó, muy seguro de sus palabras; estaba muy mal si pensaba de verdad que no haría nada. Primero muerto antes de verla a ella infeliz.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que realmente podrás quedarte con Winnie? ¡Ella es mía, mestizo! —Su sonrisa, más que asquear a Dennis le daba era lástima, el lobo no sabía darse por vencido—. No sé porque te empeñas tanto en que la deje ir, yo la elegí y así será.

La manera en que hablaba de Winnie, como si ella fuera un simple objeto, lo irritó. El tono con el que se refería a ella como una pertenencia lo enfurecía. Y eso le daba un punto aún más fuerte para romper esa absurda regla.

—¿Por qué? —La voz le temblaba del enojo—. ¿Por qué hablas de ella como si fuera una pertenencia? ¿Por qué te empeñas en verla sufrir?

—¿Perdón? —rió a su vez—. Ella es una hembra que fue elegida, puedo hablar de ella como a mí me plazca. Y me parece cómico que estés ofendido y haciéndote el rudo cuando me tienes inmovilizado.

¿Así que eso era lo que quería? ¿Que lo liberase? Bien. «Si eso quiere, eso tendrá.» Se relajó y liberó a Alexis. Este cayó al suelo y se levantó, caminó hasta donde Dennis y le puso un dedo en el pecho, en modo de amenaza.

—¿Qué puede hacer un vulgar mestizo contra el Consejo y qué razones tendría?

Dennis miró de reojo cómo Winnie se revolvía tratando de librarse del agarre de su padre. Un momento, ¿Wayne? ¿Acaso él no estaba muriéndose de la rabia por enterarse de lo de ellos? Al verlo mejor pudo notar que su expresión era triste, supo enseguida que a Wayne le dolían esas palabras tanto como al mismo Dennis.

Al fondo pudo ver que llegaban Jonathan, Mavis y Drácula.

Fijó su mirada en Alexis, apartando de un manotón su pata de su pecho.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —Suspiró—. Mucho. —Le dio un golpe que hizo que se tambaleara.

Aprovechó su descuido y le dio otro.

—Traté de hacerte entender por las buenas dijo, dándole un golpe en el costado. Su voz no era enojada, todo lo contrario; era serena y calmada—, pero no quisiste entender.

Dejó escapar un poquito de aire, sintiendo cómo el enojo se arremolinaba en su interior. Mas era extraño, estaba enojado, sí, aunque su voz, expresiones y pensamientos estaban calmados. Se percató cuando sus colmillos crecieron y le punzaron los labios.

—¿Quieres razones? Te daré varias… no quiero verla contigo… quiero verla feliz… quiero oírla reír… pero lo más importante… ella es y será mi Zing —dijo, acentuando cada palabra con un golpe.

Alexis cayó al suelo. No se defendía, cosa que le pareció extraña a Dennis. «Asciende», pensó, y luego de que al lobo le rodeara un resplandor verduzco, hizo levitar unas pequeñas piedras cerca de él con la mano libre. Había visto hacer eso a su madre hacía mucho tiempo y decidió intentarlo; por lo que veía, le salía bien. Las dirigió con movimientos de sus dedos y las colocó frente al lobo.

El animal le dio una mirada nerviosa; Dennis estaba serio.

—¿Sabes? Lo que sientes ahora no es ni la mínima parte del dolor que Winnie sintió. —Dennis hizo un gesto de apretar con la mano y las tres piedritas levitaron con agitación—. Aunque creo que te harás una idea de lo que yo sentí al verla llorar por ese collar. —Tronó sus dedos y las piedras empezaron a darle rápidos golpes.

Algo que le disparó las alarmas era que Alexis no oponía resistencia. Antes, en la feria, el luchaba por zafarse, e incluso, si lo hacía ahora podría liberarse, porque Dennis estaba demasiado cansado como para mantener un control firme. ¿Entonces, por qué no luchaba?

Cada golpe que él recibía, la ligera vibración en la punta de sus dedos cuando las piedras impactaban y los gemidos de dolor contenidos de Alexis, lo relajaba por dentro. Sentía que le hacía justicia a Winnie, en el fondo sabía que estaba pasándose de la raya. Él no era así. Solo se estaba dejando llevar por los impulsos.

—¡Basta! —bramó un voz a su espalda.

Las piedras se detuvieron con un resplandor rojo y cuando Dennis miró hacia donde provenía aquella voz, vio a su abuelo con la mano levantada. Con un ademán disipó su débil control del joven sobre el lobo.

—Denisovich, ya basta —pidió Drácula—. Ya está. Él no se _volverra_ a _meterr_ con Winnie.

Dennis miró los ojos a su abuelo, como tratando de encontrar la verdad de esas palabras, y luego a su madre. Ella ahogó un gritillo cuando vio sus colmillos, pero Drácula parecía más comprensivo; incluso se le dibujó una sonrisa en la comisura de la boca.

—¿Así que ya te _uniste_ a alguien, eh?

Él no respondió. Primero porque no entendía qué quiso decir su abuelo y segundo, porque tenía un mal presentimiento, pero cuando fue a hablar el lobo se le adelantó, soltándole una carcajada victoriosa que asemejaba el reír de las hienas.

—Prepárate, mestizo —susurró Alexis—. _Él_ ya viene.

Los que pudieron oírlo se extrañaron por esas palabras, pero no Dennis, en lugar de eso, de asustarse, o extrañarse, una sensación de cosquilleo en la nuca, la señal más antigua y natural de alerta, se le encendió. Era como si su agotado cuerpo le gritara que saliera de allí lo más pronto posible. Escuchó un aullido, no uno como los de Winnie o como los que ha oído de los demás Werewolf, este era grueso y resonante, de una criatura más antigua. Miró hacia donde Winnie y vio que todos los Werewolf se tapaban los oídos y se mostraban más sumisos. No tuvo tiempo de prestarle mucha atención a eso, porque el aullido resonó de nuevo.

Provenía del bosque y cada vez se escuchaba más cerca. Sea lo que sea la criatura que lo producía se estaba acercando. Trató de usar su visión para localizar a los que fuera que sea eso, pero estaba demasiado agotado como para hacerlo.

—Me temía que _él_ _vendrría_ —masculló Drácula.

Dennis lo miró intrigado.

—¿Quién?

—Ya lo _verrás_ , Denisovich; de hecho, _dentrro_ de nada _estarrá_ aquí.

Volvió a ver hacia el bosque y escuchó pasos pesados cada vez más cerca. Trató de pensar y encontrar la relación entre lo que su abuelo decía y lo dicho por Alexis. Sopesó los hechos: Alexis, antes de que le diera su golpiza lanzó un aullido agudo, como un mensaje; luego se escuchó un aullido grave y fuerte, causando que los Werewolf se mostraran temerosos; después su abuelo dijo que vendría; y por último Alexis se refirió a eso como _él_.

Solo le rondaba una posibilidad en la mente: un Alpha.

Si era eso, la cosa iba a estar reñida, y sabría que si su abuelo o su madre se metían podían iniciar una disputa aún mayor.

—Procuren no meterse, por favor —pidió a Drácula, con un jadeo—. Este es mi problema. Yo soy el Zing de Winnie y a mí a quien le concierne dar la cara.

Drácula le sonrió a Dennis, comprendiéndolo, acto que él agradeció. Vio como su abuelo se daba la vuelta y volvía con sus padres, los cuales estaban junto a los Werewolf.

Escuchó los pasos más cerca y se giró quedando de frente al bosque, dándole la espalda a los demás. Pudo oír unas palabras de Drácula antes de irse. «Ya lo conoces. Los humanos también _hicierron_ un _librro_ de él. Después de todo, es el _prrimerro_.»

De los árboles del bosque salió un hombre lobo mucho más alto que Wayne, Wilbur o cualquier otro. Fácilmente diría que llegaba a los dos metros. Sus ojos eran negros, no como los de Winnie que eran negros y con el iris azul, estos eran negros por completo, parecía un círculo de carboncillo; el rostro tenía facciones más lobunas que humanoides, su hocico era alargado, aún más que los de cualquier hombre lobo que hubiera visto, y los colmillos sobresalían de los labios de forma amenazante. Era fornido y su pelaje estaba revoltoso y enmarañado; como una bestia salvaje.

Dio unos pasos hacia Dennis y él sintió como las piernas le flaquearon de repente, pero logró mantener la compostura. El lobo le clavó sus ojos negros y pudo percibir casi como si el enojo que había en ellos le diera un puñetazo. Dio unos olfateos al aire y se centró aún más en él, emitiendo gruñidos suaves, que sonaban como una sierra eléctrica.

—¡Huele a humano! —Dio un paso hacia Dennis, pero él no se movió—. Hueles a humano, y hueles a vampiro…

Su voz sonaba rasposa, como si no hubiera hablado en mucho tiempo o se le dificultara hablar. Dennis lo miró con detenimiento y allí cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo su abuelo. «El _prrimerro_. _Librro_ ». ¡Claro! De él había escrito libros; hace varios veranos lo había leído, _Un hombre lobo en Paris_.

Trago grueso, entonces eso quería decir que él es...

—Bertrand —vaciló—, el primer hombre lobo… Un Alpha.

Bertrand miró a Dennis con el entrecejo fruncido cuando oyó su nombre, juraba que ese negro le absorbería el alma.

—Un mestizo.

Y lo próximo que vio era una enorme pata viniendo hacia él.


	14. El poder de la sangre

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Daniel Shurtugal** : gracias por tu review. Dioses, con esas palabras del amor verdadero, me recordaste que sigo más solo que el uno :'c Puta vida :v Pero bueh, espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy. Gracias por leer.

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. En cuanto a los futuros lobosteins, estoy pensando si agregarlos o no cuando haga el epílogo. Los buenos vergazos contra el Alpha están sí y tienes que leer para que veas lo que sucede. Gracias por leer.

 **algebra12** : gracias por tu review. Pues sí está jodido, debes leer para saber. Gracias por leer.

 **SirDaniSkywatcher304:** gracias por tu revies. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

Quiero agradecerles sinceramente por tomarse la molestia de leer y comentar este fic, me alegra mucho cuando lo hacen y a la vez me alientan a seguirlo. Son lo máximo.

 **Si les está gustando mi historia, les recomiendo que lean el fic de mi compañero y gran escritor Neville Zootatonix: "A New Zing Rising". Es Dennis x Winnie también, y es muy bueno. Léanlo.**

Sin nada más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo

* * *

 **XIV**

 **El poder de la sangre**

Cuando Dennis pudo reaccionar, vio cómo venía una enorme y fornida pata hacia él. El tiempo iba como en cámara lenta, podía notar cómo la pata del enorme lobo se acercaba cada vez más y más, de algo estaba muy seguro, si le llegaba a conectar un golpe directo no iba a poder levantarse. Su mente trabajaba a toda máquina ideando la manera de que evadir el golpe, o por lo menos, que no fuera directo: ¿Transformarse en murciélago? No; no le alcanzaría el tiempo. Mucho menos tendría el tiempo para echarse para atrás o de detenerlo, esto último, le parecía ridículo.

Con la mente en blanco se preparó para soportar el impacto hasta que una idea, una muy disparatada, pero factible idea le llegó. Muchas veces había visto a Clarisse luchando, sea en alguna competición o con algún pobre diablo que se metía con ella. La había visto recibir golpes de personas que debieron haberla noqueado, lo que le hizo preguntarse si podría hacer lo mismo.

Recordó que hacía cuatro meses, cuando la morena le pidió que la acompañara a su cambio de cinta, ya que por fin calificaba para la prueba de ascensión: de marrón a negra. Le había tocado de oponente un hombre casi el doble de alto que ella y el triple de peso, parecía un luchador de sumo que se perdió en la elección de arte marcial, y cuando este le lanzó una patada a Clarisse, ella levantó ambos brazos hacia donde provenía el golpe y dio un pequeño salto. El golpe llegó, sí, pero ella estaba como si nada luego de eso.

Debía hacer lo mismo.

¿Podría? No lo sabía. ¿Lo haría? Bueno, eso era mejor que recibirlo de lleno y terminar con un hueso roto o peor. Dos años de amistad con Clarisse deberían servir de algo. El golpe venía por la izquierda así que levantó el brazo izquierdo y lo pegó más a su cuerpo, giró un poco el tronco y quedó viendo de frente la pata, levantó el brazo derecho y lo colocó sobre el izquierdo; asemejando una X. Dio un leve salto y antes de que pudiera pensar en hacer otra cosa, le llegó el golpe.

Fue arrollador, como si una locomotora lo hubiera embestido. Gritaron su nombre y cuando miró de reojo vio que fueron sus padres y Winnie. El golpe le sacó el aire y lo dejó algo aturdido, aunque consciente; los brazos se le entumieron y cuando tocó el suelo terminó casi un metro alejado del lobo.

Eso confirmó su conjetura: si Bertrand le daba un golpe de lleno, quedaría noqueado… o peor.

Se tambaleó un poco y recuperó la compostura. Los brazos le colgaron dormidos por completo, debía esperar unos cuantos segundos para recuperar la sensibilidad de ambos. Bertrand empezó a caminar con pasos pesados hacia los Werewolf, pero Dennis logró correr y colocarse entre ellos. Los lobos y demás a su espalda, y un lobo con complejo de Godzilla al frente.

El lobo se detuvo en seco y gruñó sorprendido, como si no estuviera familiarizado a que alguien aguantara un mamporro suyo. Dennis aún no recuperaba la total sensibilidad de los brazos, pero eso no le impidió esbozar una sonrisa desafiante y provocarlo, debía desviar la atención de los Werewolf y enfocarla en él. Silbó como si estuviera llamando un perro y habló:

—Aquí, Balto —se mofó—. Aquí. Si te portas bien te doy una galleta.

Pudo oír la exaltación de todos los Werewolf detrás de él y el resoplido furioso de Bertrand. O lo que acababa de hacer era muy valiente o muy estúpido, quiso pensar que fue lo primero.

Bertrand dio un paso hacia Dennis y lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Balto? ¿Osas compararme con ese? —rugió— ¡Yo soy Bertrand, el primer hombre lobo! Líder del Consejo de la Luna.

Dennis comenzaba a recobrar la sensibilidad en los brazos, podía mover las manos y los dedos, aunque los hombros seguían entumidos. Debía ganar tiempo. Y rápido.

—¿Quién? ¿Qué? ¿Del consejo de qué? —Movió la cabeza en gesto negativo—. No, no me suena.

La voz de Bertrand le taladró los oídos, era rasposa, como una sierra cortando un árbol. Miró de soslayo hacia atrás y notó que Wayne estaba literalmente tieso, no se movía, y dudaba que estuviera respirando; Winnie y la mayoría de sus hermanos estaban con las patas en los labios, evitando generar algún sonido que alertase al lobo. Comprendieron lo que sucedía.

Que con su osadía los estaba protegiendo.

Alcanzó a fijar la vista en Clarisse y ella lo miró entre incrédula y asustada. Dennis sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Lo más probable era que ella alucinara si supiera que pensaba hacerle frente a Bertrand usando sus movimientos.

Algo lo alertó al momento. Había silencio. Demasiado. No escuchaba la enojada respiración de Bertrand. Giró su vista hacia él en el momento adecuado, porque el lobo tenía una pata en el aire y lo miraba colérico, con esos ojos que parecían piedras.

El lobo movió el brazo para golpearlo, pero Dennis logró esquivarlo por poco, rodó por el suelo y se situó a un lado de Bertrand. Logró levantarse, y el entumecimiento se había ido casi en su totalidad, aún sentía esas agujitas en ciertas partes, aunque no era nada con lo que no pudiera. Ahora debía encontrar la manera de vencerlo o por lo menos, dejarlo inconsciente; cualquiera de las dos las veía improbables, mas si no lo intentaba iría a por Winnie, y no podía permitirse eso.

Se lanzó contra él e hizo crecer sus uñas, eran la mitad de lo que debían ser, eso no lo desalentó, debía intentarlo de igual manera. Cuando Bertrand giró su vista hacia Dennis, este aprovechó y le dio un zarpazo en el rostro; cinco líneas finas surcaron el rostro del lobo de derecha a izquierda. Bertrand rugió con enojo y se pasó una pata por la cara, lo miró y se abalanzó contra él.

Bien. Ya tenía su completa atención, ahora solo debía alejarlo de los Werewolf, así que corrió hacia el bosque e intentó ingresar al mismo, pero una piedra del tamaño de su cabeza le pasó rozando su rizada cabellera; miró hacia atrás y notó que Bertrand estaba con otra piedra en la pata. Piedras propiamente dichas no eran, era una mezcla de tierra y piedras.

Dennis se lanzó hacia la izquierda y esquivó por los pelos la otra piedra que el lobo le lanzó. Ya sin nada que lanzarle, corrió hacia el vampiro.

«Tranquilízate, no te dejes llevar por el miedo.»

Vio como Bertrand venía hacia él; respiró profundo, cerró los ojos y trató de imitar Clarisse. Colocó el pie izquierdo ligeramente frente al derecho y subió los puños hacia su rostro, protegiéndose. Escuchó los pasos del lobo cada vez más cerca, abrió los ojos, percatándose que Bertrand estaba con las garras casi sobre él, dio un mínimo salto hacia atrás y esquivó ambos zarpazos.

«Apoya tu peso sobre el izquierdo y patea con el derecho —le había oído decir a Clarisse hace tiempo—, es como un ¡zas! Y después caes con el derecho y pateas con el izquierdo, como un ¡suish!»

Dennis estaba en las nubes ¿Cómo diablos es hacer un Zas y un Suish? Daba pasos hacia atrás esquivando los continuos zarpazos y golpes que Bertrand le trataba de atinar, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso por siempre, si se llegaba a tropezar le daría de lleno. Vale. Lo observó esperando el momento oportuno para dar un golpe y cuando Bertrand dio un manotazo que impactó en la tierra y lo hizo tambalearse un poco, supo que era el momento exacto.

«Vamos», se alentó a sí mismo.

Apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en el pie izquierdo y pateó con todas sus fuerzas con el derecho. Conectó la patada en el lado izquierdo del abdomen del lobo y por poco no se le escapó un gemido de dolor; fue como pegarle a una piedra, era demasiado duro. Cambió de objetivo y decidió acertarle en el rostro. Cayó con el pie derecho y al momento pateó con el izquierdo al rostro de Bertrand; no fue como pegarle a unas rosas, pero era un poco más suave.

Cuando recuperó la compostura, dio unos pasos hacia atrás sin bajar los puños del rostro, viendo cómo Bertrand se tomaba la mandíbula con una pata. Supuso que debió hacerlo bien porque el lobo parecía adolorido. Trató de repetir la acción antes de que se recuperara, sin embargo, al apoyar su peso sobre el pie derecho, una corriente eléctrica de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo. Perfecto. Ahora tenía el pie lastimado y no sabía cuánto tiempo le llevará a la sanación acelerada curarlo.

Si no podía usar los pies, usaría los brazos, aunque sería más complicado.

—Vaya que eres una molestia, mestizo —gruñó Bertrand, tocándose la mandíbula—. ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto con cosas que no te importan?

Dennis no respondió. El dolor en el pie le drenaba la energía y la frente se le empezaba a perlar en sudor, la respiración se le estaba haciendo más pesada y se estaba agotando aún más de lo que ya estaba. Luchar contra los lobos de Alexis (ayudado por Wilbur y Wally) era una cosa, pero pelear contra un licántropo Alpha era otra demasiado distinta, y sumado a que su cuerpo estaba por desplomarse del cansancio, tanto por el uso de sus poderes sobreexcedidos, como el agotamiento en general, no ayudaban a mejorar la situación.

—¿Estás cansado? —preguntó Bertrand, burlón—. Retírate por las buenas y deja que resuelva el problema con la loba.

—No vas a tocar a Winnie —amenazó—. Sobre mi cadáver.

El lobo se irguió y se encogió de hombros, sonriendo macabro.

—Como tú quieras.

Un rayo. Un rayo fue lo único a lo que pudo asociar tal velocidad. Bertrand se apoyó en las cuatro patas y se movió demasiado rápido. No había terminado de pronunciar la oración cuando de una zancada logró avanzar metro y medio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Dennis pudo observar de cerca los colmillos del lobo, no eran como los de Winnie, finos y largos, estos era gruesos y cortos. Se hizo una nota mental para evitar por todo los medios posibles una mordida, pero no pudo evitar el golpe que le venía.

No alcanzó a cubrirse como era debido y sintió el impacto en su lado izquierdo. Fue como si un auto lo hubiera embestido por ese lado, la vista se le tiño de rojo y terminó en el suelo, tosiendo; trató de levantarse, aunque una patada al mentón lo hizo por él, mandándolo hacia atrás.

Se sintió estúpido por olvidar considerar esa posibilidad, el no haber pensado que podía usar sus cuatro patas. Todo porque ningún hombre lobo que conozca lo había visto correr así, rara vez lo hacían y pensó que Bertrand también era así. Él era un Alpha, se supone que es más lobo que humano y por ende, más animal.

Dennis logró recuperarse y se puso en guardia, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía algo caliente recorriéndole el rostro. Sangre, supuso. Respiraba con dificultad por el golpe en el costado y empezó a pensar cuanto le duraría que se curase por completo. El dolor del pie dejó de ser tan agudo y era más bien sordo, aunque era igual de molesto. La herida de la cabeza se terminaría cerrando, solo que no podía estimar un tiempo exacto para el costado.

Podía afincar el pie. Bien. Ahora solo debía evitar que el lobo le diera otro golpe o quedaría noqueado. Bertrand se lanzó de nuevo contra él, esta vez sin moverse con las cuatro patas, solo con dos. Lanzó varios zarpazos que Dennis pudo esquivar a duras penas y él lanzó varios golpes; uno de ellos le dio de lleno al lobo, fue como pegarle a la arena: duro, pero no demasiado. Le dio dos golpes más y se echó hacia atrás, previendo un posible zarpazo.

Miró de reojo a Winnie y vio que ella estaba tratando de soltársele a Wayne y Wilbur. Ambos lobos la sostenían para que no fuera en su defensa. El mirarla fue el peor error que pudo haber cometido, porque cuando se enfocó en Bertrand este ya estaba frente a él, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, le atinó un golpe en el estómago. La vista de le puso borrosa y perdió todo el aire; trató de responderle con un golpe, sin embargo, Bertrand era más rápido y le dio otro en el rostro, mandándolo de lleno al suelo.

—¿Por qué siempre creen que pueden retarme? —gruñó Bertrand, hastiado.

Dennis trató de levantarse, pero recibió una patada en el costado derecho y por poco quedó inconsciente. Escuchó unos sollozos ahogados y miró hacia donde su abuelo; su madre estaba tratando de liberarse del agarre de Drácula para ir por él y su padre apretaba los puños con impotencia. Supuso que su abuelo los puso al tanto de la situación advirtiéndoles que no meterse era lo mejor que podían hacer; no podían iniciar una disputa entre vampiros y licántropos.

No obstante, quiera o no, la habría si no se defendía, si dejaba que lo matasen. Debía pelear. Debía ganar.

Pero querer y poder eran dos dimensiones distintas.

—Creen que están en su derecho de romper mis reglas, pero no es así. —Bertrand lo levantó del suelo, tomándolo por el cabello; la vista roja, mezclado con ese rostro tan salvaje, le hizo pensar que quizá así se veía la muerte misma—. Dime, ¿creíste que podrías cambiarlas? He corregido a cientos de lobos que han desobedecido las normas, unos rechazan emparejarse y otros se emparejan con otros monstruos. Pero… —Sonrió maquiavélico— aquí tenemos un caso especial.

Dennis comprendió que «corregir» significaba reducir. Matar.

Se sintió ingrávido el instante en el que lo soltó, y luego escuchó cómo le crujían algunos huesos de la cara, cuando Bertrand le acertó un golpe al rostro que lo hizo salir desbocado en dirección opuesta a él, pero este le tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló, asestándole un topetazo con la cabeza. Dennis quedó aturdido y las palabras que escuchaban resonaban como taladros en sus oídos y mente sumados al dolor.

—Contigo pasa que además de quebrar una regla de una boda, haces Zing con una loba. Dos en uno. —Le tomó el rostro con una pata y con un movimiento lo estampó contra el suelo; Dennis contuvo un gemido de dolor, no le iba a dar el gusto—. ¿Cómo era? —Lo pateó en el suelo—. «La tocarás sobre mi cadáver». Bah, no vale la pena ni siquiera matarte. Sufrirás más de otra manera… una mejor.

La frase quedó en el aire, sin embargo, Dennis no era tonto, comprendió lo que quiso decir: Winnie. El solo imaginarse que Bertrand le haría daño a Winnie lo enfureció, hizo que la sangre le burbujeara. No pasó por todo lo que pasó estos días para dejar que ese lobo superdesarrollado terminara con todo. Haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se puso de pie y le plantó cara. Tenía múltiples heridas en el cuerpo, una leve hinchazón en la frente, donde le dio el topetazo, hilos de sangre le corrían por la frente, la nariz, la mandíbula, que empezaban a curarse; en general, sentía la cara como si la hubiera metido bajo un martillo eléctrico, pero aún así no iba a permitir que le tocara un pelo a Winnie.

—Ni te atrevas a…

Bertrand soltó carcajadas estridentes.

—¿Aún quieres seguir? ¡Qué molesto! —Levantó la pata y sacó sus garras—. Quédate de una vez en el suelo. —Clavó sus garras en el pecho de Dennis, arrancándole un grito de dolor, para luego, sin sacarlas, hacer un zarpazo de extremo a extremo; cuando retiró sus garras, estas brillaban con el escarlata intenso de su sangre vampírica—. No hay manera en que puedas impedir que corrija a esa loba. Ellos quebraron la norma y eso no se perdona. No permitiré que nuestra sangre se contamine.

Bertrand se dio media vuelta y caminó con un paso tranquilo, incluso burlón, hacia los Werewolf. Dennis cayó al suelo, con la vista fija en esa noche sin estrellas, solo con la luna llena brillando con ese rumor blanquecino; le dolía respirar, le dolía parpadear, le dolía cuando el viento le acariciaba la piel con esos dedos fríos y suaves, mientras la sangre mermaba sin detenerse de su herida en el pecho. Supo... no, percibió cómo su sanación acelerada se enfocaba en la herida del pecho, porque las demás heridas y cortes empezaron a doler con más fuerza; ladeó un poco el rostro, mirando a Winnie, y percatándose cómo Bertrand llegó allí, todos los Werewolf formaron una especie de barrera protectora para con ella, estando al frente Wayne y Wanda, aunque no fueron rivales para él, porque de un manotón los mandó al suelo a ambos.

No. No podía dejar que llegara a ella. Tenía que moverse. Tenía que…

Si tan solo tuviera los mismos poderes que su abuelo o su madre, pensó, todo sería distinto; podría hacerle frente al lobo y a lo mejor ganarle, pero no, sus poderes eran muy reducidos. Trató de moverse, el dolor era espantoso. Bertrand empezó a apartar a los hermanos de Winnie con gestos molestos de las patas, como si apartar un enjambre de mosquitos.

Miró a sus padres y a su abuelo, quienes se mantenían al margen. No podían inmiscuirse, no obstante, llegó a notar que Drácula le dio una especie de daga a Jonathan, plata tal vez, mientras que Mavis y él hacían crecer sus garras y colmillos.

Dennis lo supo de inmediato, si moría, sus padres acabarían con Bertrand, él no podría con dos vampiros puros y un humano con plata. Sería su fin… desencadenando una posible guerra entre ambas razas de monstruos.

No. No podía permitirlo. Tenía que moverse. Tenía que…

Vio que Bertrand llegó donde Winnie y le lanzó una mirada de soslayo, pareciera que se estuviera despidiendo de él. Eso le revolvió el estómago a Dennis y le dio una punzada en el pecho, independiente del dolor de la herida. Se le hizo muy parecido al sueño que tuvo, lo que le dio un motivo más para ayudarla.

Tenía que moverse. Debía moverse. «Muévete —se apremió, tratando de girarse por completo y colocarse boca abajo para intentar ponerse en cuatro patas y levantarse; solo lograba mover un brazo—; muévete, por favor.»

Bertrand tomó del cuello a Winnie y ella trataba de soltarse, sin éxito. Ese tenía que haber sido un gatillo para Dennis, y lo era, pero no había estamina que gatillar, su cuerpo, como todo vampiro con una herida grave, había concentrado todo su funcionamiento en cerrarle la herida, por lo que el cansancio se le vino encima como dos toneladas de plomo, y unas enormes ganas de dormir le siguieron.

Winnie y notó que ella hacía lo imposible por soltarse, daba arañazos y patadas, mas nada de eso afectaban a Bertrand. Lo vio levantar su pata dispuesto a golpearla y ahí fue donde todo se derrumbó; Dennis sintió los ojos arder.

Debía hacer algo para detenerlo, lo que sea.

Si permitía que la hiriesen no se lo perdonaría, aunque estaba seguro de que el plan Bertrand era otro: obligarla a cumplir con el matrimonio con Alexis. No podía matarla, al menos eso esperaba; si lo que le dijo su abuelo era cierto, las hembras eran muy pocas, matar a una sería un lujo que no podían darse. Intentó sacudir la cabeza para sacarse esas ideas de la mente, y ni eso pudo.

Trató de serenarse lo más que pudo, mientras pensaba cómo potenciar sus poderes de vampiro, ya sea para que la sanación acelerada, incrementara su velocidad y poder levantarse, y por consecuente pelear; aunque también, en caso de hacerlo, necesitaba algo que impulsara sus otros poderes: resistencia, control, y demás. Tenía como punto que sus colmillos se habían hecho un poco más largos de lo normal y que cuando se enfadaba tomaban el largo de un vampiro completo; ahora la cuestión era por qué. Su abuelo había dicho algo de unirse pero, ¿unirse cómo? La única unión que tuvo fue cuando pasó lo de la madrugada de la fiesta.

¿Acaso…?

Digamos que sí, aunque el qué tiene que ver eso con esto era lo que se le escapaba; la única unión de la que ha leído es la de…

¿Sería posible?

Vale, era posible que lo fuese, no obstante, eso solo lo ayudó con los colmillos, nada más, no era suficiente, debía encontrar un potenciador más fuerte. Cuando Dennis cayó en cuenta se sintió como el mayor estúpido del planeta. ¡Él era un vampiro! ¿Qué potencia a un vampiro? ¡La sangre!

«Vamos, estarás muy cansado, pero necesito mover el brazo.» A duras penas logró llevarlo a la altura de su boca; sería la primera vez que bebería sangre y posiblemente la última, pero lo haría por Winnie. Esperaba que su suposición tuviera razón. Abrió grande y clavó sus colmillos en su muñeca, el dolor fue rápido y agudo, casi indetectable por el adormecimiento que tenía en todo el cuerpo, era como si le hubieran inyectado algún anestésico, y la sangre empezó a brotar. Se separó y vio como dos finos hilos de sangre caían de los agujeros, luego se llevó la muñeca a los labios y oyó un grito.

—¡Denisovich, no!

Miró a su abuelo, puras garras y colmillos, con los ojos rojos, percatándose de que lo veía asustado y a punto de ir hacia él. Decidió no reparar en ello y bebió: el sabor era metálico y fuerte. Tragó, el calor le recorrió la garganta y poco después sintió una opresión en el pecho, el corazón le quemaba. La presión en sus oídos aumentó al punto que oía cada latido de su corazón, sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar, aunque después de unos segundos, todo se calmó. Sus heridas cerraron casi al instante y sintió un subidón de energía y adrenalina. El cuerpo le dolía, solo que era pasajero.

Repotenciado, se lanzó contra Bertrand y los seis metros desde donde estaba hasta el lobo los recorrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ni con su velocidad normal lo hubiera podido hacer. Parecía... se parecía a su abuelo.

Bertrand no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, ni siquiera notó el golpe que venía hacia él, solo reaccionó cuando lo estampó. Soltó a Winnie y terminó chocando contra un árbol cercano. Dennis consiguió sujetarla en brazos y la ayudó a colocarse de pie, ella tosía con brusquedad tratando de recuperar aire, cuando se hubo recuperado, lo miró, agradecida. Dennis se agachó donde estaban Wayne y Wanda y los ayudó a levantarse. Padre, madre e hija lo miraron al vampiro, pero Dennis no comprendió el por qué.

—Tío Wayne —sonrió él—. Le prometí que no dejaría que le hicieran daño y eso hago. Espero que comprenda lo de… bueno, ya sabe.

Dennis vio cómo la expresión de Wayne pasó de sorpresa a incomprensión y luego a un enfado notorio por haberle recordado eso, carcajeó y, antes de que el lobo pudiera decirle o hacerle algo, salió a toda velocidad hacia Bertrand.

El enorme lobo se estaba levantando y en su semblante se podía notar que no supo lo que pasó. Cuando alzó la vista hacia los Werewolf se dio cuenta de que iba contra él, y Dennis aprovecho eso, antes de que pudiese siquiera procesar que estaba sin heridas y repotenciado, para impactarle una patada al costado y una tanda de golpes al pecho y rostro.

Uno atrás del otro.

Parecía interminable.

Notó que esta vez no le dolía tanto cuando conectaba los golpes, era como si llevase guantes en las manos. Y algo que lo sorprendió gratamente era que Bertrand, pese a su tamaño, no podía defenderse de sus ataques, era demasiado fuerte y demasiado rápido, lo que le hizo preguntarse qué efectos le causaron el ingerir sangre. Hizo crecer sus uñas y estas tomaron casi el triple de longitud de lo que deberían ser, eran iguales a las de su abuelo.

—¿Querías lastimar a Winnie, eh? —dijo, con un tono grave, como el siseo de una serpiente. Caminó lentamente hacia Bertrand, quien estaba en el suelo, estiró los dedos de una mano y un brillo rojizo envolvió al Alpha, haciéndolo levitar; colocó la mano libre en el pecho de este y clavó muy despacio sus garras, arrancándole una mueca de dolor—. Te tengo noticias. —Podía sentir el pulso del lobo a través de sus garras, era acelerado—. ¡A partir de hoy, esa regla queda obsoleta! —Al tiempo en que decía la frase, dio un zarpazo de extremo a extremo, causándole la misma herida que él le había hecho.

Acto seguido le dio una patada que lo mandó al suelo, un metro lejos de él, y cuando empezó a ir hacia Bertrand, notó que su cuerpo empezó a emanar una especie de neblina escarlata, una niebla sangrienta, seguida de un dolor horrible en el pecho, como si lo estuvieran atravesando. Ignoró el dolor y fue rumbo al lobo. A cinco pasos de él la vista se le nubló por un momento y se tambaleó; dedujo que lo que sea que estuviera pasándole estaba por terminarse, así que optó por usar su control en las rocas cercanas y hacerle lo mismo que a Alexis.

Decidió apurar el paso e hizo que las piedras levitaran sobre Bertrand, y con un chasquido, estas cayeron. El gemido de dolor no se hizo esperar y resonó por todo el bosque y las cercanías del hotel. El lobo no estaba muerto, él no haría eso, pero mínimo tendría algo roto. «Redúcete», pensó, y Bertrand se encogió. Sonrió al ver que el lobo quedó igual que Bella la última vez.

Se dio media vuelta para ir donde Winnie y verificar su estado, pero vio a su abuelo viniendo con la misma expresión de temor. Supuso que era porque no sabían cómo estaba; levantó la mano y les sonrió mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

—Tranquilos, estoy b…

No pudo terminar la frase porque el dolor en el pecho se triplicó. Y no era solo en el pecho, era en sus brazos, sus piernas, su abdomen, su cabeza, era en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, como si le estuvieran clavando fierros calientes una y otra vez.

Era insoportable.

Y después todo se puso negro.


	15. Despertar

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Daniel Shurtugal** : gracias por tu review. Bueno, aquí explica el por qué le pasó lo que le pasó y muchas cosas más. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Gracias por leer.

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste y sí, tiene sus consecuencias y aquí verás cuales son, y de paso explico las cosas que tenías dudas.. Gracias por agradecerles sinceramente por tomarse la molestia de leer y comentar este fic, me alegra mucho cuando lo hacen y a la vez me alientan a seguirlo. Son lo máximo.

 **Si les está gustando mi historia, les recomiendo que lean el fic de mi compañero y gran escritor Neville Zootatonix: "A New Zing Rising". Es Dennis x Winnie también, y es muy bueno. Léanlo.**

Sin nada más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo

* * *

 **XV**

 **Despertar**

Sombras. Voces. Lamentos. Todo eso parecía lejano, y al mismo tiempo muy cerca. Todas las voces hablaban al mismo tiempo y una sobre la otra que le costaba trabajo enfocarse solo en una. Le dolía la cabeza. No estaba asustado, pero si confundido. Los sonidos y voces se hicieron más fuertes y sintió cómo movían su cuerpo.

Muy bien… eso era extraño. Repasó los acontecimientos. Uno, había llegado al hotel y tuvo una charla con su abuelo y la discusión con Wayne. Dos, tuvo la disputa con Alexis y Bertrand se apareció. Tres, luego de que el lobo casi lo matara a golpes e intentara herir a Winnie bebió su propia sangre y sintió una fuerza enorme. Cuatro, cuando por fin lo venció sintió un dolor enorme y se desmayó.

—Llévenlo al hotel —dijo una voz muy conocida.

«¿Abuelo?» preguntó al reconocer la voz, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios. ¿A quién iban a llevar al hotel? Vale, esto estaba cada vez más extraño. Trató de enfocarse en las demás voces y pudo reconocer varias. La de su padre, Jonathan, era ahogada y triste; la de Mavis, su madre, no estaba, eran… ¿eran sollozos lo que oía? No, no puede ser, ¿por qué iban a lamentarse? Buscó a Winnie y reconoció su tono, estaba agitada y nerviosa, al borde del llanto, pero ¿por qué? Quiso reincorporarse, mas no pudo. Era como si un muro invisible le impidiera moverse. Ahora empezó a asustarse de verdad. No podía moverse y no podía hablar. ¿Qué diablos pasaba?

Pasos. Muchos pasos. Escuchó la puerta giratoria del hotel. Sintió el frío metal contra su piel, aunque no podía moverse. Su cuerpo no respondía.

—¿Por qué tanto jaleo? —preguntó otra voz, más vieja, más antigua—. ¿Qué le pasó a Denisovich?

«¿Bisabuelo?» Debía ser él, solo él y su abuelo lo llamaban así. Escuchó sus pasos dirigiéndose hacia él y luego una arrugada mano, fría como el hielo, se posó en su pecho; las largas uñas de Vlad le rasgaban la maltrecha camiseta.

Lo escuchó inspirar sorprendido.

—¿Acaso bebió? —demandó saber, enojado; nadie respondió—. ¡Drácula, ¿dejaste que el chico bebiera?!

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. «¿Beber? Sí, bebí sangre, ¿que tiene?» Escuchaba las respiraciones de todos los que lo rodeaban, y eran bastantes.

—No… no hay tiempo para esto —gimió Mavis, al fin.

Aunque no pudiera ver nada, supo, por experiencia, que las miradas se centraron en su madre y acto seguido quien sea que lo llevara en brazos apresuró el paso y abrió una puerta de un estrépito. El sonido retumbó en el pasillo como si no hubiera nadie, cosa que dudaba. Con delicadeza lo colocaron sobre una cama y le colocaron una mano sobre la frente. Era cálida. Humana. Su padre, tal vez.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Drac?

Esa voz la reconoció, era su padre, entonces fue él quien lo trajo. «Yo también me hago la misma pregunta.» Sintió un hundimiento en la cama y supo que alguien se había sentado a su lado y le tomó la mano. No era Winnie. Esa mano era un poco más pequeña que la de él, pero era fría, como muerta.

—Jonathan —dijo Mavis—, Dennis bebió su propia sangre y eso… le jugó en contra.

—¿Qué? ¿No se supone que los vampiros beben sangre? No entiendo.

—Jonathan. —Drácula suspiró como armándose de valor—. _Beberr sangrre parra_ un _vampirro_ es bueno, lo sana y lo _forrtalece_ , _perro_ que un _v_ _ampirro_ beba _sangrre_ de _vampirro_ es una apuesta muy alta. Hace lo mismo que la _sangrre norrmal_ , aunque mucho más _fuerrte_. Yo…, yo _trraté_ de _ad _verrtirrle__ _,_ solo que dudo que Denisovich lo _supierra_ _._

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir? —preguntó Jonathan, angustiado.

Hubo un profundo silencio por unos minutos. «¿Así de malo es?»

—S-su cuerpo entró en letargo —respondió Mavis, con dificultad—. Normalmente, si un vampiro bebe sangre de vampiro o la suya propia es por una medida desesperada…

«¡Y lo era, Winnie iba a morir a manos de Bertrand! ¿Qué más iba a hacer?»

—… pero cuando los efectos pasan pueden ocurrir dos cosas: el vampiro muere incinerado o…

La frase quedó en el aire, sin embargo, era obvio qué seguía: «o terminaba así, en letargo».

Bueno, por lo menos ya sabía lo que pasaba, el dilema era cómo volver a la normalidad.

—Un momento, ¿morir incinerado? —se extrañó su padre—. Se supone que ustedes solo pueden morir por una estaca, ¿cómo puedo creerme eso? Y qué quieres decir con letargo, no querrás decir como un coma, ¿o sí?

— _Saldrré parra avisarrle_ a Wayne y los demás… y _parra terrminarr_ con esos lobos —dijo Drácula.

La puerta sonó y la habitación se quedó en silencio, hasta que después de un rato Mavis habló:

—¿Has leído la novela de Bram Stoker, Jonny? —Él no respondió—. Ya veo. Pues aunque no lo creas, allí hay mucho de cierto, recuerdo que ese humano le dio muchos problemas a papá. —Suspiró—. El caso es que allí hay cosas verdaderas. ¿Morir incinerados por la sangre de vampiro? Está, sí, solo que en el libro aparece de distinta manera: Mina Harker se le fue obligada a beber sangre de vampiro por Drácula y ella empezó el proceso como una vampiresa, siendo quemada cuando los objetos que los humanos llaman sagrados, la tocaban. Es diferente, pero el principio es el mismo.

Dennis, aunque no se podía mover ni expresarse, empezó a cuadrar todas las piezas. Por eso su abuelo se veía tan exaltado cuando lo vio beber su sangre y ahora comprendía también cuando él dijo algo sobre unirse con alguien.

—En cuanto a lo del letargo, bueno, eso no se especifica en el libro, la cosa es que el cuerpo de Dennis, por fortuna, aguantó la sobrecarga de poder que tuvo, pero quedó así, y es imposible saber cuándo despertará…

«¡Pero estoy despierto!» Dennis no estaba en ningún letargo, ni coma, ni sueño, ni nada. Estaba alerta y al tanto de todo como cualquiera. Trató de hablar o hacer alguna muestra, aunque fue inútil. La impotencia de no poder hacer nada lo embargaba de una gran ira, pero ni siquiera podía expresarla.

—Puede ser en una hora, un día, un mes, un año o nunca.

Sintió cómo el peso de la cama donde suponía estaba su madre se levantó, escuchó unos pasos y luego oyó un leve sollozo, como si lo estuvieran reteniendo. Sintió cómo el peso al otro lado también se levantó. ¿Acaso lo iban a dejar solo?

—Son las tres de la mañana, Jonny, debes dormir —sugirió Mavis, dolida.

—Pero Dennis, no podemos dejarlo así… tenemos que…

—Lo mejor será descansar. Mañana por la mañana, apenas te levantes, buscaremos información, mientras tanto, estaré en la biblioteca del hotel en busca de algo que nos ayude.

No hubo más conversación después de eso. Pareciera que estuvieran decidiendo entre irse o no. Después de unos minutos escuchó pasos y el abrir y cerrar de la puerta. Estaba solo. «Debo moverme.» Se relajó y trató de concentrarse en las manos, de centrar sus fuerzas en ellas, como había hecho hacía poco, pero nada. Seguían igual de inmóviles.

El tiempo pasó. No sabía cuánto, pero sí que fue bastante. Nadie más entró. Ningún ruido más se oyó afuera de la puerta de la habitación. El hotel estaba en silencio. Nunca en su vida pensó que llegaría a presenciar el hotel en silencio, sobre todo cuando el dueño es un vampiro, aunque supuso que debían estar encontrando la manera de volverlo a la normalidad.

¿Qué había dicho su madre sobre el letargo? No se especificaba en el libro. ¡Falso! Dennis había terminado de leer el libro el mismo día que se reencontró con Winnie y recordaba muy bien un pasaje que decía algo sobre cómo Mina mantenía a raya la acelerada transformación en vampiresa, solo que aún no daba con qué. ¿Podía funcionar? No lo sabía, no obstante, primero debía recordar qué era. Y para peor, él tenía ese mismo libro en la mesa al lado de la cama. «Si tan solo pudiera moverme.»

Oyó un ruido y se alertó. El suave chirrido metálico de las bisagras de la puerta retumbó en la habitación, y luego la cerraron con cuidado, como si no quisieran hacer el mínimo ruido. La cama se hundió hasta alcanzar el punto de reposo, sea quien sea no se movió y eso lo puso un poco nervioso, luego de un rato le tomaron la mano. Su tacto era cálido y suave, como si tuviera seda en las manos. Habló.

—Dennis…

Reconoció la voz al instante: era Winnie. En ese momento la precaución y los nervios que sentía se le fueron en un instante. Quería verla, quería preguntarle cómo estaba, quería besarla, quería abrazarla y nunca dejarla ir ahora que nada se interponía en lo de ellos, pero por más esfuerzos que hacía, nada pasaba.

—Me contaron todo —dijo con lentitud, como tratando de no quebrarse—, me contaron lo que hiciste y las consecuencias de eso. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Sé que querías ayudarme, pero debía haber otra forma.

«Oh vaya, para la próxima voy a la tienda y pido una bazuca. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¡Era lo único!»

Winnie respiró trémulamente y volvió a hablar.

—Lo lograste zing-zing. Lograste anular esa regla. Alexis, luego de que se recuperara, intentó arremeter contra el hotel, pero tío Drac lo detuvo. No hizo mucho solo le dio una advertencia, aunque antes de irse por las buenas, lanzó una amenaza, dijo que volvería y desearías haberlo matado. Quizás pienses, ¿y Bertrand? Bueno, Vlad lo amenazó, resulta que ambos se conocían y parece que tu bisabuelo le ganó una pelea hacía muchos siglos.

«¿O sea que valió la pena? ¡Santa rabia, sí! Al fin podemos…» no terminó de pensar, porque cayó en cuenta de la situación, por más libertad que Winnie tuviera no podrían estar juntos ni ser felices si estaba en ese estado.

—Siento que esto es un sueño, zing-zing. Aún me cuesta creer que todo esto de verdad está pasando. —Suspiró—. Jamás pensé que estaría donde estoy hoy, contigo…

Dennis sintió como Winnie le apretaba más fuerte la mano.

—¿Sabes? La primera vez que te vi fue un Zing total. —Rió con tristeza—. Tenías cuanto, ¿un año? Yo casi iba para tres, me pareciste lo más lindo que vi. Siempre trataba de ir contigo, pero eras muy pequeño y temía lastimarte. Recuerdo cuando tenías cuatro en la fiesta de mis hermanos, no podía dejar de verte, a ti y a tus rizos de fresa…

Denis sintió como le acariciaban los risos.

—…recuerdo cómo te defendí de los abusones de tus primos. De cuando fuimos a la casita del árbol por primera vez. Por poco explotaba de la alegría cuando dijiste que te parecía linda. Cuando Bela me golpeó y te salieron los colmillos. Cuando a los diez hicimos locuras por todo el hotel, escondimos uno de los pies del tío Frank en la cocina y el desastre fue absoluto; y recuerdo con dolor cuando papá me dijo que no podría volver más. —Winnie se detuvo y aspiró conteniendo un sollozo—. Que nos hayamos reencontrado, que me hayas dado esos momentos hermosos: el beso en el parque, que me dijeras que me amabas, cuando huimos juntos, la estancia en el hotel contigo, la ida a la fiesta, esa noche, y muchas cosas más que no me alcanzaría el tiempo de contarte.

Las respiraciones de Winnie se hicieron muy turbulentas y entrecortadas. Dennis se preocupó por lo que estuviera pasando, sin embargo, luego sintió pequeñas gotitas en su abdomen. Winnie estaba llorando.

—No sé si podrás oír esto, pero quiero que despiertes —sollozó—. Quiero que compartas conmigo lo que lograste, quiero… quiero que estés a mi lado, Dennis.

No había palabras para expresar lo que sentía. Creyó que había experimentado todas las sensaciones y todos los sentimientos al pasar esos días viviendo junto a ella, y ahora ella se estaba abriendo por completo a él, contándole todo lo que significa para ella, le causaba una sensación nueva. «No llores, por favor.»

Sintió que Winnie se puso de pie y la idea de que ella se fuera lo aterraba. La quería cerca, la quería allí. Si tan solo pudiera moverse. Sintió su respiración muy cerca suyo y luego un par de labios rozaron los suyos ligeramente, con una delicadeza tan suave que parecía un fantasma, un soplo de vida.

Había besado muchas veces a Winnie, pero esta vez fue diferente. Era como si algo poco a poco le quitara la vida y lo llenara con algo mucho mejor. Con algo que hacía que cada poro de su piel desbordara éxtasis.

Sintió una lágrima caerle en la mejilla y cómo la loba lo soltaba e iba a empezar a irse. No; debía detenerla. Trató de moverse y sintió un dolor terrible, aunque eso era buena señal. ¡Podía moverse! Antes de que la mano de ella se saliera de la suya, la apretó con las fuerzas que tenía.

Sintió el sobresalto de ella y de a poco, fue abriendo los ojos, pudo ver su expresión de sorpresa y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Le dolió como el demonio, pero eso no impediría que expresara su felicidad.

—Lo oí todo… mi zing.

Lo siguiente que pudo ver fue una loba con lágrimas en los ojos y sonriendo, lanzándosele encima. Le dio un abrazo fuerte, ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo, que poco a poco se fue disipando.

Se separaron y se vieron a los ojos.

—¿Cómo? —logró decir ella, casi llorando.

—Fuiste tú —respondió él, deslizándole la mano por la mejilla, memorizando cada facción—. ¿Y sabes algo? Yo también quiero que estés a mi lado.

Ambos sonrieron y se dieron un beso, largo y con toda la emoción y sentimientos de los dos. Se separaron para tomar aire y rozaron sus narices con cariño. Se abrazaron y durmieron bajo el calor del otro. Con la débil luz de la luna, entrando por la habitación.

* * *

Cuando la luz del sol empezó a inundar el cuarto, ambos ya estaban despiertos, mas sin ánimos de levantarse a nada. Solo querían quedarse así, al lado del otro, abrazados. Winnie subió la mirada y le preguntó:

—¿Cómo despertaste? Porque papá me había dicho que era indefinido, incluso podías no haber despertado.

Dennis sonrió y le dio un beso.

—Te dije que fuiste tú —respondió con vehemencia, no lo dudaba ni un solo segundo—. Si no hubieras dicho lo que dijiste esta madrugada quizá no habría podido moverme, porque despierto estaba, oía y sentía, pero no me podía mover.

—¿Sabes el por qué? —Ladeó una oreja.

—De hecho estaba pensándolo justo antes de que llegaras. Si mi madre está en lo cierto y el libro de Stoker tiene cosas levemente correctas, entonces sí.

Dennis se levantó y buscó el libro. Lo sacó de la mesa de noche y se volvió a acostar junto a ella. Lo abrió y buscó.

—Aquí. —Señaló una frase—. «¡No tengo miedo! ¡Mi mente se ha acostumbrado a la idea! Y por ende, voy a evitar que me posea». Esa línea la dice Mina cuando Drácula (el del libro, no mi abuelo) le había hecho beber su sangre para volverla vampiresa y frustrar los planes de Van Helsing y los demás. O sea que según la novela, ella resistía los deseos vampíricos con pura voluntad y emociones fuertes. Lo que se traduce en que para poder «despertar» tenía que sentir una fuerte emoción, o eso entendí. Cuando me vino la idea no me acordaba del verso, pero luego de lo que dijiste sentí unas ganas de estar contigo y cuando me di cuenta me podía mover.

»En pocas palabras, tú fuiste la que me ayudó a volver en mí. Si no fuera por ti estaría aquí acostado sin poder moverme. Te amo por eso.

Dennis la besó y sonrió. Buscó otro pasaje en el libro y señalo.

—Ayer cuando mi abuelo vio mis colmillos y los notó un poco más largos me dijo que ya me había unido a alguien. Al principio no entendí, luego recordé esto. —Señaló la página—. «No podemos hacer nada por ella todavía. Falta que se una a alguien. Espere. Ya verá usted…». Eso se lo dice Van Helsing a Seward cuando Lucy muere a manos de Drácula, porque él sabía que ella iba a volverse una vampiresa. Luego, capítulos después, varios niños desaparecen y reaparecen con marcas de colmillos en el cuello, causados por la Lucy vampiresa. Es decir, que la «unión» que dice el libro se refiere a que se una a un humano en el sentido de beber su sangre, haciéndole que sus colmillos crezcan hasta el tamaño normal.

»Pero yo no he bebido sangre de nadie (a excepción de la mía y vimos cómo me fue), entonces debía ser otro tipo de unión, por lo que se me vino a la mente lo que sucedió la madrugada de la fiesta. No te sonrojes... Y si aplico esa lógica, le encuentro sentido a que mis colmillos crecieron un poco más, también al hecho de que cuando volví de hablar con el tío Wayne solo tú me pudiste notar.

Dennis notó la perplejidad de Winnie por el golpe de información, después de un momento lo asimiló y su reacción fue única: primero, comprensión, por todo lo que dijo en la madrugada; segundo, pena, por pensar en la «unión»; y tercero, alegría, porque ya todo había pasado. Él tampoco estaba para menos, pudo darle su merecido a Alexis, pudo (en lo que cabe) hacerle frente a Bertrand y por ende, mandar esa regla a la basura. Estaba que no cabía de la felicidad.

Se levantó y colocó el libro sobre la mesita al lado de la cama. El cuerpo no le dolía tanto como anoche, pero tenía uno que otro dolor cuando se movía de un lado a otro. Reparó en que tenía la camisa vuelta jirones y sucia; pequeñas y finas rasgaduras que casi ni se notaban, causadas por las uñas de su bisabuelo, supuso. Y cinco líneas diagonales de izquierda a derecha. «Del zarpazo de Bertrand», pensó. ¿Así durmió? Se quitó la camisa y quedó con el torso al aire, se revisó para ver si le quedaba alguna herida o cicatriz, pero nada. Realmente ese subidón de poder que le dio beber su sangre tuvo sus frutos.

Fue al baño, se dio una rápida ducha y se lavó los dientes. Al salir, entró la loba a lavarse los dientes también. Se cambió y revisó sus pantalones buscando la cajita del collar que había comprado y por suerte allí estaba, intacta, sin abrirse y sin que ninguno de los dijes o el collar se salieran y perdiesen. Vaya, es una buena caja para que resistiera la tanda de golpes que le dio Bertrand y siguiera en una pieza. Alguna magia debe tener, pensó.

Buscó en el armario alguna camisa que ponerse, pero veía siempre lo mismo. Esta vez quería algo distinto, algo que expresara cómo se sentía. Sin darle más importancia tomó una camisa negra y se dispuso a ponérsela, al voltear vio a Winnie acostada con el libro entre sus patas.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó a ella, sentándose a su lado en el borde de la cama.

—Revisando —respondió, leyendo con silenciosa atención las páginas.

—Revisando, ¿qué?

Ella alzó la mirada del libro y, cuando sus azules se toparon con los suyos, sonrió.

—Es solo que si aquí pone algunas cosas sobre vampiros que solo ellos conocen, quiero saberlas.

Dennis sonrió y se acercó, los separaban milímetros de un beso.

—¿Y qué quieres saber? —preguntó, en un tono sugerente.

Winnie le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y ambos rieron. La loba lo jaló hacia ella y Dennis quedó arriba, con ambas manos afincadas a ambos lados de ella.

—Por cierto, zing-zing—sonrió ella—. Feliz cumpleaños.

Y le dio un beso. Dennis se dejó llevar, profundizándolo; las corrientes eléctricas que sentía por cada caricia que ella le daba lo volvían loco. Poco a poco, con delicadeza, fue bajando los besos por su cuello… y de repente la puerta del cuarto se abrió.

A Dennis se le paralizó el corazón y abrió los ojos asustado. La pelea con Alexis y sus cincuenta lobos, la riña con Bertrand, e incluso la tortuosa situación en la que estuvo esa madrugada sin poder moverse no era nada, ¡nada!, comparado con lo que sus ojos veían.

En el umbral de la puerta, a tan solo dos metros de la cama, estaba un lobo con los ojos desorbitados de la sorpresa y el enojo. Su primera idea fue huir; huir volando con Winnie y más nunca volver, cambiarse el nombre a Juan Pérez y vivir en el anonimato como vendedor de _Splendangre_ en el mercado negro, aunque al considerar la situación sería lo menos indicado. Además de que las ventanas estaban cerradas y no le daría el tiempo de abrirlas antes de que le llegara el golpe. Trató de encontrar alguna idea que lo sacara de eso, ¿pero cómo explicar que estaba besándose con Winnie, en la cama, y de paso sin camisa? Ya se imaginaba la inscripción en su lápida: «Muerto al ser descubierto en el acto. Buen hijo y amado novio.»

Separó sus labios de Winnie y, sin separarse de la loba, le sonrió al lobo en el umbral de la puerta. Una sonrisa que bien podía ser de miedo o de una estúpida valentía, y habló:

—Hola, tío Wayne.


	16. Lost In You

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Daniel Shurtugal** : gracias por tu review. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y aprecio esa emotiva review. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Gracias por leer.

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Jajajaja, sí, pero para saber que le espera al pobre de Dennis debes leer. Gracias por leer.

 **algebra12:** gracias por tu review. Jajajaja, tampoco hasta esos extremos :v Yo no soy tan desalmado (mentira). Espero que te guste el capítulo. Gracias por leer.

 **Si les está gustando mi historia, les recomiendo que lean el fic de mi compañero y gran escritor Neville Zootatonix: "A New Zing Rising". Es Dennis x Winnie también, y es muy bueno. Léanlo.**

Sin nada más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo

* * *

 **XVI**

 **Lost In You**

Dennis estaba con una calma que le causaba terror.

No tenía miedo, ni alguna emoción que se supone debería tener cuando tu suegro te encuentra en una posición tan comprometedora. Nada. Solo calma. Sonrió y saludó a modo de verificar la marea y ver si era seguro entablar una conversación con el lobo, pero Wayne no respondió. Mala señal.

Sintió cómo las patas de Winnie apretaron con más fuerza en su cuello, a causa de la impresión y de algún temorcillo oculto, aunque después de prácticamente gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que pasó en la fiesta al quitarse el collar, ¿qué le causaba pánico en concreto?

La miró y sonrió, tratando de calmarla un poco. Oyó unos gruñidos desde el umbral de la puerta, mas no volteó, solo mantuvo la mirada fija en Winnie y de improvisto le dio un beso, y al separarse escuchó la misma reacción en ambos lobos: un gritito ahogado.

Los ojos de ella estaban abiertos de par en par y, después de un segundo de asimilar lo sucedido, le lanzó una mirada horrorizada. La expresión de Winnie decía: «¿Has perdido la cabeza?».

Dennis sonrió y le guiño el ojo sin decir nada, en parte para garantizarle que no le pasaría nada (algo de lo que no estaba seguro) y en parte para reconocer que en efecto estaba loco (algo de lo que sí estaba seguro).

Oyó pasos, pero no prestó atención. Si Wayne no se le había lanzado encima y lo había rebanado en trocitos, era indicativo de que no estaba enojado. Giró a la puerta y vio que Wayne estaba a punto de explotar, mas algo lo detenía… no, alguien. Wanda tenía una sonrisa que Dennis no supo interpretar. ¿Ira? ¿Enojo? ¿Alegría? ¿Sorpresa?

Y allí, la calma que tenía… ¡puf! Se fue tan rápido como llegó.

La loba dio unos pasos hacia ellos y Dennis tragó grueso. Como un rayo se colocó la camisa y se sentó en el borde de la cama, apremiando con la mirada a Winnie para que se pusiera a su lado. Ella lo hizo, se sentó a su lado y, sabiendo lo que a ambos les vendría, se dieron las manos, entrelazando los dedos.

Wanda y Wayne terminaron al frente de ellos, mirándolos de diferente manera. Wayne lo mataba de mil maneras diferentes, en cambio, Wanda… bueno, no tenía rastro de emoción alguna, cosa que le puso la piel de gallina a Dennis. Había podido contra la maldición del collar de Winnie, había salido librado de que Wilbur se enterase en el hotel, había peleado contra Alexis y Bertrand, y logró despertar de un letargo que se suponía lo dejaría tumbado sin poder moverse. Había salido vivo de todo eso. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo esta vez? Es solo que… Wanda tenía una presencia que aún no dejaba cómodo del todo a Dennis. Si ella podía manejar a trescientos hombres lobos, sumándole su marido, se supone que era por algo.

—¿Interrumpimos? —sonrió Wanda.

—No, mamá —respondió Winnie—. Por qué lo preguntas?

Dennis tragó grueso, ¿es que Winnie no medía el peligro?

—No, porque parecían estar ocupados en…

Dennis y Winnie se ruborizaron y Wayne carraspeó.

—Vamos al punto, muchacho —dijo él—: ¿Cómo anulaste el collar de Alexis?

«¡Santa rabia! ¿Por qué tenía que preguntar eso?»

Sintió como si las mejillas se le fuesen a reventar de la pena, miró de reojo a Winnie y ella estaba igual o peor que él. Suspiró. Antes de responder miró a los ojos a Wayne, en los ojos del lobo había un brillo que le decía que en el fondo, por más enojado que estuviese, estaba disfrutando verlo así.

—Bu-bueno… y-yo y Winnie… e-este… ustedes saben —farfulló el vampiro.

Wayne sonrió desafiante. De verdad estaba gozando haciéndolo pasar esos momentos de tensión.

—No, yo no sé nada. —Wayne miró a Wanda—. ¿Cierto, amor?

—Cierto, nosotros no sabemos —concordó ella, con una sonrisa tranquila; en ese momento Dennis comprendió la frase de que los buenos siempre son los más diabólicos, porque aunque Wayne se viera enojado, la que daba el verdadero terror era Wanda.

¿Es que acaso disfrutaban verlo sufrir? ¡Claro que lo hacían! Bien. ¿Querían saber? ¡Pues venga! Suspiró y trató de reunir el valor suficiente, pero no era lo mismo que en California, decírselo a sus padres (aunque solo se lo dijo a Jonathan) fue una cosa nada sencilla, sí, complicada, también, pero decírselos a los padres de Winnie… No, eso era suicida; aunque si por esa se iba, más suicida fue haber bebido su propia sangre.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero las palabras no salían.

Winnie le apretó la mano con fuerza y una sonrisa se le dibujó en la comisura de la boca.

—¿Qué quieren saber? —preguntó Winnie.

«Por amor a la noche, Winnie; ¿qué vas a decir?»

Wayne miró a Winnie, sorprendido. Parecía que no esperaba que ella fuera la que hablase.

—Solo eso, el cómo fue que pasó que el collar dejara de funcionar. —Se encogió de hombros.

Esta vez habló Dennis.

—Fue la noche de mi fiesta de graduación —dijo y miró de reojo a Winnie. Esperaba que la suerte le sonriera y Wayne no hiciera más preguntas. Que con eso quedara zanjado el asunto.

—Oh, pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con el collar? —dijo Wayne, mordaz.

—B-bueno, tiene que ver en que… —balbuceó Dennis—. ¡Qué diablos! ¿Quiere saber? Pues abra bien los oídos —Suspiró para armarse de valor—. Como usted bien sabe el collar era de responsabilidad y pureza; y por lógica ya deben de saber qué debe de pasar para que se desactive. No nos hagamos los locos porque tanto usted como yo vimos cuando Winnie se quitó el collar. ¿Entonces quieres decir que pasó? Sí. ¿Cuándo? Como ya le dije, en la noche de la fiesta.

Silencio.

Frío silencio.

Horrible silencio.

Dennis empezó a reflexionar sobre las palabras dichas en ese momento de valentía. ¿Valentía o estupidez? Dennis optó por la segunda opción. Cerró los ojos esperando el grito, golpe o desmembramiento por parte de Wayne, aunque para su sorpresa nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos esperando encontrar a ambos enfadados o algo por el estilo, pero estaban con una expresión normal, solo que en Wayne se le notaba un brillo de enojo en los ojos.

—Una última pregunta, Dennis —comentó Wanda, sonriente—. ¿Cómo despertaste?

—Bueno… —Dennis se colocó una mano en la nuca, apenado—. Fue gracias a Winnie.

Wanda los escudriñó con la mirada y decidió no hacer más preguntas al respecto. Solo una última:

—Dennis… ¿La amas?

Dennis arqueó una ceja, incrédulo.

—¿Es una broma, cierto?

Wanda negó con la cabeza, suavemente.

—Tiene que serlo. —No estaba ofendido ni nada por el estilo, sabía que lo preguntaban por mera formalidad, o porque, como su padre, quería oírlo de sus propios labios—. O sea… Peleo con Alexis en la feria cuando fuimos a California, me escapo con ella a un hotel, contacto a Wilbur para buscar información arriesgándome a que les dijera a ustedes o a mis padres, vengo para acá y «hablo» con el tío Wayne, vuelvo a pelear con Alexis y ahora con un mini ejercito de lobos y para bono, contra el Alpha de los licántropos. ¿Y aún así me lo pregunta? ¡Claro que la amo!

Notó la sangre agolpándosele en las mejillas, podía sentir cómo lo atravesaban las miradas de ambos lobos, pero no tenía el valor de verlos a los ojos después de todo lo que dijo. La vergüenza lo dominaba.

De soslayo pudo ver como Wanda y Wayne sonreían con sinceridad y se dieron media vuelta para irse. Durante el trayecto desde donde estaban hasta la puerta hubo un silencio agradable, no incómodo por lo que dijo, no inquietante por saber una respuesta, era acogedor porque ellos sabían que Dennis no mentía. Wanda salió, Wayne se detuvo en el umbral, de espaldas a ellos.

—No quiero nietos todavía… —Fue lo único que dijo.

La puerta se cerró.

Dennis aún no podía procesar la relativa sencillez con la que sus suegros lo aceptaron y se marcharon sin más. Bueno, era obvio que lo sabían desde que Winnie se quitó el collar y las reacciones de Wayne cuando se le acercó varias veces a verificar cómo estaba ella, sin embargo, pensaba que cuando le tocara hablar cara a cara con ellos (si es que salía vivo) la cosa se tornaría un poco más complicada. Menos mal que no fue así.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue una loba cayéndole encima. Winnie se había lanzado sobre él y le estampó un beso, estaba eufórica, alegre. Por el peso de ella Dennis terminó cayendo sobre la cama, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y le respondió el beso sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Tú estás loco —sonrió ella, al separarse por aire.

—Ya lo sabía. —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero en concreto, ¿por qué? ¿El beso con tío Wayne al lado? ¿Por lo que dije sobre lo nuestro? ¿O por todo lo que ha pasado desde hace una semana?

Winnie rió, ahuecó sus manos en torno a su rostro y tiró de Dennis hasta que sus frentes se tocaron. A través de las palmas de las patas de la lobuna, el vampiro podía sentirle el pulso. Era acelerado, concordando con su euforia y alegría.

—Por todo, zing-zing. —Sonrió y lo besó.

Se separaron del beso y Winnie se acurrucó a su lado. Dennis prefirió no dejarse llevar esta vez y de esa manera evitarse otra posible interrupción de cualquier otro monstruo o persona. Solo quería estar con ella, juntos, disfrutando que por fin todo ese calvario había terminado para ambos. Estaba cansado y adolorido, pero eso no impediría que estuviera la mar de feliz. Cerró los ojos hasta que se quedó dormido.

* * *

La puerta se abrió de un estrépito y Dennis se levantó de un respingo. Antes de que pudiera siquiera quejarse, una melena castaña y rizada le tapó la visión, y luego sintió unos brazos rodearle el cuello. Cuando por fin espabiló un poco reconoció quien era.

Clarisse.

La morena lo abrazó tan fuerte que pensó que le estaba aplicando alguna llave de las que ella sabía, pero era un abrazo de alegría. Aún estaba un poco impresionado por la repentina aparición de ella, aunque al mirar sobre su hombro vio a Wilbur; el hombre lobo tenía una sonrisa y una pata al nivel de la cintura.

Clarisse se separó y lo vio como si fuera un monstruo (lo que técnicamente era).

—¿Estás bien? —quiso saber— ¿Cómo despertaste? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cuándo fue que…?

—Tranquila Clarisse. —Dennis miró a Wilbur pidiendo una pequeña explicación que lo ayudara a entender.

Wilbur sonrió.

—Estábamos dándole los último retoques a la fiesta y oímos a papá hablando con tío Drac y…

—Cuando le pregunté me dijo que habías despertado y vine corriendo a ver si era cierto —lo interrumpió Clarisse.

Dennis asintió repetidas veces asimilando la información. Miró de reojo la ventana y notó que era de noche, no debía de ser muy tarde porque aún la luna no estaba en lo alto. Diez de la noche a más tardar, caviló.

«Vale, tío Wayne les dijo a los demás de que había despertado, ¿aunque por qué nadie había venido? ¿Por qué solo Clarisse?»

—Si te preguntas el por qué nadie ha venido —dijo Wilbur, como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento—, es porque a papá se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de decir que estabas con Winnie.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que nadie venga? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Digamos que lo dijo… ejem, en un tono sugerente. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Tragó grueso. ¿Wayne habría sido capaz de semejante locura? No le cabía duda alguna. ¿Sería por celos paternos? Obvio. Miró a Wilbur con espanto y preocupación; si lo que suponía era verdad tendría que arreglárselas como pudiera.

—¿Cómo cuantos? —preguntó, haciendo un cálculo del número posibles de hombres lobos hermanos de Winnie que estuvieran esperando a que saliera para romperle los colmillos por tomar la pureza de su hermana.

—Cien, ciento cincuenta más o menos, pero no te preocupes, mamá los aconsejó para que no hicieran nada —«Oh, por la noche, ¿qué habrá hecho Wanda?»—. Les dijo que no podían meterse en las decisiones de Winnie, hiciese lo que hiciese —dijo Wilbur, esto último, levantando las cejas repetidamente.

Dennis suspiró aliviado porque el truco de Wayne le salió mal, y también por el hecho de que Wanda no se molestó por lo que le dijo de ambos. No se imaginaba tener a la loba de enemiga.

«Nota mental —pensó—: jamás de los jamases, bajo ningún concepto, aunque la tierra se abra y el infierno se congele, hacer enojar a tía Wanda. ¡Jamás!»

Un poco más relajado porque la muerte no podría tener su alma inmortal, empezó a contarle lo sucedido a Clarisse desde su punto de vista. Dennis conocía muy bien a la morena y sabía cómo le emocionaba que le relataran una pelea, más aún cuando ella notó cómo atacaba.

—Te lesionaste el pie al caer porque no fue un _zas_ y _zuish_ , ¿entiendes?

Dennis puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ejem, claro.

Luego le contó sobre cómo se sintió al beber su propia sangre. Fue lo más extraño, era como si fuera tres veces el mismo, sus poderes aumentaron demasiado hasta que su cuerpo empezó a emitir esa neblina rojiza y no resistió, le narró lo tenebroso y a la vez exasperante que era estar postrado sin poder moverse, estando consciente de todo lo que decían a su alrededor, y también le dijo sobre cómo Winnie lo ayudó a despertar (omitiendo algunos detalles, claro).

Luego de eso Wilbur convenció a Clarisse para que dejaran solos a Dennis y Winnie, indicándole que necesitaban alistarse para la fiesta que iniciaría dentro de poco. Ella asintió y se fue con él.

Apenas salieron ellos entraron Jonathan y Mavis. Como si no hubiera sido incómodo hablar con Wayne y Wanda, ahora debía hablar con sus padres.

Mavis se le lanzó en un abrazo, alegre de que por fin despertara del letargo. Su madre lo bombardeó con preguntas las cuales no eran muy diferentes de las de Clarisse, por lo que solo le contó lo mismo que le contó a la morena, esta vez, sin omitirle ningún detalle. Después de todo, no había mucho que Mavis no supiera.

Lo extraño, o mejor dicho, tranquilizador, fue que Mavis no hizo pregunta alguna referente a lo de sus colmillos o la «unión». Estuvo tentado a preguntarle, solo que no quería sacar el tema a colación; miró a Jonathan esperando algún indicio sobre si él le había contado algo de la charla que tuvieron los dos en California, y cuando sonrió supo que, efectivamente, le había contado.

Bueno, eso era una buena noticia. Su madre lo sabía y por ende no preguntaría. Un problema menos.

Antes de que sus padres salieran le recordaron que se alistara y estuviera preparado porque la fiesta comenzaría en cualquier momento. Dennis asintió y sus padres se retiraron, pero antes, Mavis le dejó una capa muy parecida a la de su abuelo.

Luego de que ellos salieran, se dispuso a cambiarse para estar listo. Se metió a la ducha y cuando estaba en ella oyó cómo Winnie le avisaba que saldría a buscar algo para ella.

Una vez listo, Dennis se dio los últimos retoques. Llevaba su típica camisa amarilla con mangas verdes, pero con la única variante de que en lugar de un quince, esta vez tenía un dieciséis estampado, unos bermudas y la capa que le dio su madre; estiró el cuello de la misma y ya estaba listo. Un último detalle fue colocarse un poco de perfume, y ahora sí, era hora de disfrutar su fiesta.

Salió del baño y se puso a buscar la pequeña cajita con el collar y los dijes, y aprovechando que Winnie no estaba en el lugar, la abrió. Con un cuidado inaudito colocó los tres dijes en el collar. Lo colocó sobre la cama y se alejó para apreciar su trabajo. Se veía perfecto.

Llamaron a la puerta, Dennis guardó el collar en su respectiva caja y se lo guardó entre sus ropas, cuidando de que no se viera ni se cayera.

—Adelante —dijo.

La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a Winnie.

La loba sonrió y caminó hacia él. Dennis se quedó perplejo al verla, estaba bellísima. Llevaba un jean negro con rasgaduras, a la cintura un cinturón con pequeñas púas y una camisa negra con un cráneo estampado en blanco. Sobre todo esto un chaqueta de cuero con dos letras estampadas «BB». La iniciales de Breaking Benjamin, y debajo de estas, el logo de la banda. Sus típicos tres pendientes por oreja y una pulsera negra de cadenas. El aspecto de Winnie lo dejó sin habla, y por suerte no llevaba collar o cadena en el cuello, por lo que su plan seguía en pie.

—Y bien, ¿qué te parece? —le preguntó, dando una vuelta sobre sí misma.

Dennis salió de su sorpresa y asintió. No encontraba las palabras que lograran describirla tal cual como él pensaba. Winnie rió y lo apremió para que la siguiera al salón, la fiesta estaba por empezar. Dicho esto empezó a sonar uno de los temas favoritos del vampiro _Dance With the Devil_.

—Vaya, pensé que pasaría como todos los años —confesó Dennis, sonriendo—, que los tíos Frank, Murray, Griffin y Wayne tocarían la música.

Winnie sonrió y enlazó su brazo con el del suyo.

—Agradéceselo a Wilbur y Clarisse, ellos convencieron a tío Drac de poner esta música.

Dennis rió y le dio un rápido beso a Winnie; y fueron rumbo al salón.

Abajo había una macro-celebración. La música sonaba a niveles ensordecedores, los invitados iban y venían (Dennis no conocía a la mayoría, pero ellos a él sí), saludó a unos cuantos hasta que se encontró con Drácula y Vlad.

Ambos vampiros lo abrazaron y felicitaron y, como era de esperarse, le hicieron las mismas preguntas, y Dennis les dio las mismas respuestas que le había dado a Clarisse y a sus padres. Ambos vampiros vieron a Dennis con unos ojos pícaros causando así que se ruborizara un poco.

Luego de eso se encontró con Wilbur y Clarisse quienes charlaban alegres con Wally y Caroline.

—Entonces era cierto —murmuró Dennis, sorprendido.

—Así parece —coincidió Winnie—; vamos con ellos.

La loba lo llevó con ellos y empezaron a hablar animados, acompañados por un acogedor ambiente festivo.

Las únicas que hablaban con comodidad eran las chicas, porque Wilbur y Dennis mantenían la mirada en Wally. Ninguno de los dos podía aún creer la suerte que tenía el lobo; Wally sonreía nervioso esperando alguna pregunta incómoda de alguno de los dos, pero para su sorpresa fue su hermana la que hizo la muy esperada pregunta.

—¿Y cómo pasó? —quiso saber Winnie.

—Bu-bueno fue…

—Fue algo peculiar —interrumpió Caroline; la hija de Frank parecía estar buscando las palabras indicadas—. Un día yo andaba normal y de repente me encuentro con Wally, y lo oí tararear _What Lies Ahead_. Cuando me doy cuenta que era una de mi grupo favorito, pues me dije «¿Por qué no hablar con él?» ya que no conocía a nadie con ese mismo gusto. Nos reunimos un día en una cafetería del pueblo, empezamos a hablar y ¡puf! Hicimos Zing.

Wilbur casi se atragantó con la bebida que tenía, se recuperó y miró de reojo a Clarisse, quien soltó una risilla.

—Vaya, _deja vu_.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Wilbur? —preguntó Wally, ladeando la cabeza sin comprender.

—Me pasó algo parecido con Clarisse —admitió—. Solo que nosotros fue en un concierto y algunas… ejem, situaciones distintas. —Miró a la morena y ella sonrió—. El punto es que fue parecido.

—¿Concierto de quien?

—Three Days Grace —respondieron Wilbur y Clarisse al unísono.

—Nosotros fue con Semblant —comentó Caroline.

Winnie se acercó a Dennis y entrelazaron sus manos. La música cambió y empezó a sonar _Lost in You_ de Three Days Grace. La primera impresión de él fue confusión, sus padres sabían que aunque le gustara ese grupo, preferiría algo de Breaking Benjamin, sin embargo, al recordar que Clarisse y Wilbur habían ayudado un poco con la fiesta, no le extraño mucho.

Los respectivos lobos sacaron a sus parejas a bailar y los dejaron solos, Dennis escuchó la música y supo que ese era el momento. Le tomó la pata y la guió afuera. Terminó llevándola al techo del hotel. Primero Winnie se mostró algo temerosa al subir debido a su miedo a las alturas, pero confiaba por completo en él, así que lo siguió.

Arriba, ambos se sentaron y se dieron las manos, mirando a las estrellas. La tenue luz de la luna los iluminaba con suavidad, acompañado por el repetitivo brillo de las estrellas. Era una escena hermosa para ambos y le recordó a Dennis la vez que estuvieron en el parque de esa misma manera, viendo el cielo nocturno, luego de que Winnie le revelara sobre el collar y el matrimonio forzado. Habían pasado tantas cosas juntos que ese recuerdo le parecía muy lejano.

Incluso allí arriba se escuchaba la música del salón.

 _Now everyday  
I find myself say  
"I want to get lost in you"  
I'm nothing without you…_

Suspiró y metió su mano libre en su ropa, sacando así una caja alargada, donde tenía el collar. Winnie lo miró curiosa sin decir nada. Dennis se armó de valor y habló.

—Winnie… qui-quiero darte esto —musitó, estirándole la caja.

Ella la tomó y la abrió. Adentro había un collar muy delicado con tres pequeños dijes: en la izquierda una luna, en la derecha una estrella y en el medio un reloj.

Lo miró asombrada, aunque aún no se explicaba el por qué de ese regalo.

 _Somehow i found a way to get lost in you… Let me inside, let me get close to you…_

—Winnie… yo…, yo no soy muy bueno con las palabras en estos momentos pero… —suspiró—, pero quiero darte esto. N-no como el collar que tenías, que era un recordatorio de algo que no querías, sino como una muestra de que realmente me importas…

 _Change your mind, I'll get lost if you want me to…_

Dennis ladeó la vista, con un notorio rubor y pena; la miró de reojo y notó que estaba sin habla, tal vez por la sorpresa.

—¿Qui-quizá te preguntes por qué tres dijes? La luna es por ti, por ser una mujer loba y la estrella es por mí, por ser un vampiro; juntos significan que no podemos ser uno sin el otro. Los vampiros son solitarios y longevos, como las estrellas, y los licántropos, brillantes como la luna, pero tanto la luna como las estrellas, son de la noche, y brillan porque el otro brilla. No hay luna que brille menos que una estrella, ni una estrella que no envidie la luz de luna; no hay uno sin el otro. Asimismo, no soy yo mismo sin estar contigo. —Suspiró, tratando de que los nervios no le jugaran en contra, venía el reloj, el más importante—. En cuanto al reloj, es lo más importante de los tres: significa que pase el tiempo que pase, siempre estaremos juntos. Las cosas que pasamos juntos desde pequeños, las dificultades que pasamos esta última semana y las cosas buenas que pasaremos a partir de ahora, nosotros, juntos.

 _Somehow I've found a way to get lost in you…  
_ _(somehow I've found)_

Silencio.

Por un momento Dennis pensó que había arruinado el momento, pero cuando tuvo el valor de verla a los ojos, notó las lágrimas que le recorrían las mejillas. Pensó que quizá había dicho algo que la hiciera sentir mal o algo por el estilo y se alarmó.

Cuando Winnie vio su expresión de preocupación, negó con la cabeza a la vez que sonreía.

—No es por eso, zing-zing —lo tranquilizó—, es que de verdad me tomaste desprevenida. Es muy hermoso todo lo que has dicho, solo estoy emocionada.

Dennis sonrió, aliviado, y le hizo una seña para pedirle permiso y colocarle el collar. Winnie asintió, se giró un poco y se levantó el cabello. Él se lo colocó y cuando pudo apreciar cómo le quedaba, sonrió complacido.

El collar y los dijes brillaban trémulamente gracias a la tenue luz de la luna, acentuando la sonrisa de la loba.

—¿Qué te parece? —quiso saber—. ¿Te gusta?

Winnie asintió.

—Me encanta.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste antes de que me despertara? —preguntó Dennis.

—Que quería estar a tu lado —respondió sin pensarlo.

—Sí. —Asintió—. Y este collar es la prueba de que yo también quiero estar contigo para siempre. —Dennis la tomó por la barbilla y la miró a los ojos, sonriendo libre al fin—. ¿Y tú, quieres lo mismo?

Winnie sonrió, lo tomó por las mejillas y lo besó.

 _A way to get lost in you…  
(A way to get lost in you)_

No hicieron falta más palabras. Ese beso dijo todo por ella y por ambos, además de que el momento era muy hermoso como para estropearlo con palabras. Estaban felices. Ya no había collar que los agobiara. Ya no había boda que los molestara. Ya no había regla que les impidiera quererse.

Solo eran ellos y más nadie.

Solo querían estar el uno con el otro, juntos, sin que nada ni nadie los molestara, y así sería por siempre y para siempre.

Y quizá ambos fueran muy jóvenes para haber pasado por tanto y haber hecho todo eso. Por un amor. Por un Zing.

Pero ellos estaban dispuestos a todo eso y más, porque si había algo de lo que nunca se arrepentirían... era el haberse enamorado de un monstruo.


	17. Epílogo

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S**

* * *

 **Epílogo**.

Tres años después, en una iglesia antiquísima, de grandes arcos, puntas pronunciadas y vitrales que casi tenían doble colores por los siglos que tenían, dos hombres lobos, uno delgado y astuto, con una cicatriz, y otro fornido y enorme, estaban en la pila bautismal de la abandonada iglesia en la punta de aquel empinado terreno.

Junto a ellos, había otros tres lobos, cada uno sentado en un punto específico; las posiciones de los cinco formaban un pentágono, siendo la pila bautismal donde estaba el lobo más delgado y de ojos verdes.

Todos tenían sus motivos para destruir al mestizo de humano y vampiro, pero de entre todos ellos, dos eran mayores. Más personales.

Todos los licántropos empezaron a murmurar unas palabras, cánticos, que subían y bajaban de tonos, y que mientras de la pila bautismal salía un miasma blanco que parecía tener consciencia propia, porque se retorcía de formas extrañas, empezaron a entonar con ferocidad.

Con odio.

La Noche pronto llegaría, y al hacerlo, ese mestizo desaparecería.

Con el último cántico la niebla se arremolinó con fuerza en sus patas, y sintió como si las metiera en un mar de agua helada, casi quemaba de lo intensa que era esa magia; la neblina le subió hasta los codos cuando la pila empezó a brillar con fuerza. Pronunció las palabras que había leído en aquel libro tan antiguo, el libro que destruyó luego de aprenderlas. El libro de las brujas: _El Libro Negro_.

 _Oh, gran señora, permite que mi petición se cumpla, y cuando llegue tu noche, La Noche, te entregaré el resto de mi enemigo. Permíteme obtener lo que deseo. Cumple mi petición con la emoción que te proporciono y haz efectiva mi maldición. Gran señora de Walpurgis._

Tres segundos. Tres segundos después, la pila, la iglesia y la zona del lugar tembló, un dolor insoportable le recorrió cada célula del cuerpo, mientras la niebla se compactaba, brillando de un azul tan intenso como el océano, en la pila.

Entonces los vio: todo lo que ese mestizo había vivido, lo que disfrutó, sufrió, gozó, amó; todo. Todo eso se terminó condensando en una pequeña esfera de color azul, que se solidificó en sus patas.

Sonrió, victorioso, apretando la esfera con todas sus fuerzas, soltando una risotada macabra que hizo eco por la iglesia y podría haberse oído en las profundidades de la tierra.

La carnada ya estaba puesta, solo tenía que esperar a que él mismo viniera a él.


	18. Nota Informativa

**Nota informativa.**

En primera instancia, gracias por haber leído el fic y haber llegado hasta aquí, significa mucho para mí que les haya gustado. Gracias de verdad.

En segunda, si la historia les hubo gustado y el epílogo les dejó con las ganas de saber qué va a pasar, les invito a leer la secuela de este fic.

Esta es la línea de las historias de, llamémosla bilogía, la historia de IILWAM:

 **I'm in love with a monster (IILWAM 1)**

 **Zing Memories (IILWAM 2)**

Así que ya saben, si quieren leer la secuela directa de este fic, los invito a pasarse por **Zing Memories**.

En mi perfil se encuentra la historia, espero les guste.

Nos leemos luego.


End file.
